A Boring Alternative
by Pinky39
Summary: When Nevra offers to have the new guardian serve him while she waits to return to the human realm, she jumps on the chance to keep herself out of the Guard of El. She was hoping for a short, boring stay at Headquarters, cleaning Nevra's chambers and accompanying him to guard meetings. Nevra, however, has other ideas. *Intended to follow the pacing & events of original game.*
1. Prologue – The Help

Leiftan piped in again. "Why don't we give her a chance? You never know…"

I roll my eyes. I just wanted to go home.

"Yeah, plus, she's really cute!"

"Not helping!" I hiss at Nevra. He winks at me, but I'm not in the mood for banter. Miiko and the boys kept talking as if I wasn't in the room. Discussing my usefulness as a human (read: _bait_ ) and how they had to take care of me.

Ezarel asks if any of the guard leaders would be willing to take me. Honestly, I don't _want_ to be in a guard at all. Valkyon replied, "Only if she has the necessary abilities." A pretty smooth 'no', since I obviously didn't.

Nevra gets cheeky again. "To serve me breakfast and take care of me, why not?"

"Yes! Let's go with that!" They all finally looked at me. What have I gotten myself into? "Look, I can't be a guard member. I just got here. I don't _know_ anything about your realm." I point at Valkyon. "And the only 'necessary abilities' I have are three months of kickboxing. I'll be useless in the field."

Ezarel interrupts. "Actually, most of our missions are in the forest."

I rolled my eyes again. "Please. I just want to leave. _You_ just want me to leave," I said, jabbing a finger at Ezarel. "In the meantime, let me earn my keep here, at headquarters. Bored and _safe_."

Kero looked uncomfortable. "So you want to be Nevra's…"

I shrugged. "Lady-in-waiting. Or whatever. I grew up taking care of my siblings. He can't be much worse."

Nevra grinned. "Challenge accepted." He put his hand on the small of my back and led me out of the Crystal Room. "You would be a good fit for the Shadow Guard."

I laughed. "No I wouldn't. I'm human, and I don't know how to fight, or spy, or whatever you people do here."

He stopped me in front of his room. "I don't think you're really that boring, though. After all, you escaped our cave –"

"With help!"

"– and refused to sit by and let us decide your fate for you."

"Maybe I'm just a stubborn ass."

He looked confused by my phrasing. Hopefully it referred to the animal here. I really didn't need to egg him on.

Nevra opened the door and showed me in. "I'll make you an offer. You admit that maybe you could belong here, and I'll make this job as adventurous for you as possible."

"You see, that's actually the opposite of what I want."

"Sweetheart, I doubt that."

"I am the most boring person alive."

He just laughed. "Oh come on. You've met Kero." I tried to argue, but he had a point. "End of discussion." I sighed and clenched my teeth. He patted my cheek. "Maybe you're perfect for this job after all… At least once we get that eye-rolling under control."

His room was extremely ornate. I wondered what kind of sewing and upholstery resources the guard had at their disposal. Would magic negate the need for an industrial revolution?

The furniture and walls were of the same theme – dark cherry and deep burgundy, with gothic and Victorian patterns. Would they have been affected by other humans coming through? Or were we inspired by the fairie realm? Maybe the patterns were pleasing to both and had come about naturally. Either way, I would have loved this during my high school years.

"You like?" he asked.

"It's kind of dark."

"I like the mood it sets," he replied, winking.

"What if I'm not looking for a mood?" I met his eye. He strode over to a heavy curtain, and pulled a rope. The curtain became two, revealing a thick stained-glass window, covered in a bright rose. Light streamed into the room, dulling the harsh colors until the room seemed almost cheery. A canopy bed sat next to the window. With the revealed crepuscular, it could pass for romantic.

I shifted away from him. "So, uh, where is _my_ room?"

He chuckled. "There's a door through mine. You can get to it through the secondary hallway as well." He gestured to a second door at the side of his room. I had missed it upon first glance. "It's for the help and anyone we aren't looking to impress. All of us share the washroom, also."

"The leader of the 'best guard' doesn't get his own bathroom?" I taunted.

He sent one right back. "Unlike _your kind_ , we're trying to preserve resources. That involves sacrifices from all." He took me by the arm and led me through my door, smacking my head on the way. This one was much shorter than the others. "I'll send Elaine in to see you. She's our head of bedkeeping."

I nodded, rubbing my head. Then I saw my room. "You have got to be shitting me."

"Yes, dear?" I jumped and swung around. "My apologies, I'm Elaine. You must be Nevra's new bedkeeper?"

"Let's use a different name from now on. How did you get here so fast?"

She giggled. "Human?" I nodded. "I heard there was a new one at HQ. I'll set you up with Kero. He'll be please to have a new student."

"Student?"

"He'll give you lessons. He keeps the scrolls in the Library. You'll do your job better once you learn to read."

"I can read!" She held up a piece of fine parchment with some script scratched onto it. "Oh, right." Different alphabet.

"He can also teach you more about our realm. I was informed that you will be leaving as soon as able, but staying indefinitely."

"Sounds about right…"

"Best to begin your education then." Great. More schooling. "I will also set you up with room furnishings by tonight and afternoon trainings for your first few days. Nevra will provide a list for your regular duties once you complete training."

I walked around the room. The door leading into the secondary hallway was taller, but only by a couple of feet. I barely fit under the frame. The bed was short, too. "Did you guys used to hire dwarves or something?"

Elaine giggled again. "Children, dear. That's why the door through here is so short." She pointed to the one I had come through.

"What about the other? The frame is higher up."

"That passageway was an add-on. Not made until many of the keepers had grown." I nodded. "If that's all, I can take you to the washroom."

"Just one more thing. Nevra, is he …" I was trying to find a diplomatic way to ask.

"He talks big, but likes to tease all us girls. But he never takes anything you don't give freely."

So the bathroom. Like, I've never been picky about privacy. Gym was awkward, but I lived. I just got through it by telling myself it would never be that way again. Elaine definitely registered my shock as she walked me through. To be honest, it wouldn't have even been that bad on its own. It was a simple stone washroom. A tall pipe connected to five shower heads stood in the center, with sinks on one side and toilets on the other. At least each stall was separate and partitioned with a thin curtain. There was even a couple of tubs by one wall. The really shocking part was how completely open everyone was about nudity. Nobody cared. Maybe they were raised not to. But seeing one creature with both breasts and a bunny tail sudsing up in the shower was all kinds of culture shock for me. I turned away to see Valkyon walking in. He bowed to me us, then stripped next to a tub. He opened a valve, which released a heavy stream of water and ice chunks, before stepping in with a sigh. I was pondering whether I should have become _his_ bedkeeper when Elaine snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Eyes here, dear. Let me show you where we store the soap."

I also had to get fitted. Even the help get a healthy wardrobe.

"Nevra didn't send in a request for a uniform, so we'll give you something basic for now," Elaine mentioned as the seamstress read off measurements to her assistant.

"As long as I don't look like a French maid, I'll wear just about anything."

"I'm not familiar with that style, but I'm sure it won't be unbearable." After being measured, I was given four pairs of tan pants – obviously hand-sewn – three burgundy tank top-like shirts – nicer than any I had had, and two flowing off-white cotton blouses.  
"These are the basics. I'll have undergarments sent up once their made. Shouldn't be long. You will have a selection of nightwear to choose from. Nevra will send down a list of any other items you may need."

I had a quick glance around the shop before leaving. Garments ranged from basic frocks to deep, colorful formalwear. "Like what?"

Elaine smiled, leading me out of the room. She had a look in her eye that suggested she was older than the twenty-something she looked. "We'll have a better idea when he decides on the extent of your duties. You may need some travel pieces." I sighed. "Don't worry too much about it. Alana will make sure your clothes are comfortable, whatever they are."

By the time I returned to the room with my new clothes, it had been transformed. The walls were clean, the floor actually showed a reflection and my bed had a mattress. I was relieved, having assumed that cleaning it would be my own responsibility – although from this point on it almost certainly was. I dumped my outfits on the floor and fell onto the bed. To be honest, anything would have felt nice after being curled up in that cage. But this bed was actually comfortable. I let myself sink in a little, as it held up my curves, and relaxed a moment.

"It's goose-feathered."

I sat up, squeaking. I was just Nevra. "Um… what?"

"The mattress. I had to pull in a favor to get it for you."

"Oh." I was trying not to think of the connection to _The Elven Knight_. "Thank you."

He nodded. "Elaine will have you running around the first week while I'm working. But you should still spend dinner with the guard when you have time." He smirked. "You can spoon feed me."

I groaned and flopped back down on the bed, head toward him. "I'll try not to spill it down your shirt!"

He laughed, walking toward the shared door. He stopped before exiting and looked down at me, sprawled on the bed. "And if you happen to spill anything down yours, I'll be a good bedmaster and help you fish it out." He winked and left.

The only thing I could think to say back was, " _Housemaster_!"


	2. Chapter 1 – Diary of a Chambermaid

My sleep was disrupted by a glaring stream of sunlight. Someone had moved my curtains aside. I blinked away the sleep in my eyes and focused on Elaine. "Don't you knock?"

"I don't know if you have gathered this from your tour of the washroom, but we don't get stuck up on privacy the way you humans do."

I groaned, pulling the sheets over my head. "What time is it?"

"Morning," she responded cheerfully.

I pulled up the sheets and glared. "Very funny."

"I don't know your system of time very well. Kero might though, he studies some arcane measurements."

" _Arcane?_ "

"Yes, we shifted to something more general."

"How do you set meetings, then?" I asked, starting to move out of bed.

"We let each other know the time of day, then the leader of the group sends out a summon for the others."

"Summon?" Hopefully this was more of a magical pager than a demon-calling thing.

"It's a strong pull you feel toward a specific place. Nevra will probably have you charmed soon."

I snorted at her phrasing. He wished. "Joy. I love being called like a dog."

"If you say so. Although you volunteered for this." I groaned again. "I'll set up a charm on your curtains to open after HQ wakes up each morning. And you'll probably need a bag under your pillow, if this morning is any indication of your usual disposition."

I looked up from getting dress. "Bag for what?"

"A charm bag, dear. For a good night's rest. Feels like getting a full night of sleep, even when you only get half. And some of the bath soaps I showed you yesterday are designed to wake you up. Take advantage of those."

"Magic is sweet."

"I've heard from your people that coffee is nice, too."

" _Meh_." Hopefully the charm bags weren't addictive. Or an acquired taste.

After Elaine left, I noticed she had brought up my underclothes. I picked through them for something to bring to the bathroom. There was no uniform.

Bathing was awkward. Elaine said I would "grow accustomed to it." The soap was definitely magic. I rubbed some onto my shoulders, loosening them up almost instantly upon contact. Everywhere my rag went, there was a subtle relief of soreness. I lathered some onto my scalp and felt the fuzziness of the early morning wash away. "Oh, wow," I sighed, letting go some of the tension from getting stuck here then captured.

I had been instructed to visit the pantry after my shower and ask for the resident cook. The bounty I had seen earlier was not for the housekeepers. It was systematically rationed and distributed. Our food was bread and oatmeal. However, even that tasted wonderful. Maybe it was because my usual breakfast was a protein bar that pretended to taste good or a snack bar that pretended to be healthy, but the food was warm and flavorful and sat well in my stomach. "This is fantastic," I moaned, to no one in general. The cook seemed pleased.

Elaine walked in as I was rinsing off my dishes. "Here's your itinerary for the week, dear." She handed me a piece of parchment.

"I can't read this," I said.

"Kero is waiting for you in the Library. He will help you translate."

Kero welcomed me in once I entered the Library. "How's Nevra treating you?"

I shrugged. "About the same as he treats everyone, I hear."

Learning a new script wasn't as hard as I had expected. There was still a struggle when one letter looked too close to another from my language that it didn't correspond with. And I guess keeping track of them all was difficult, too. But they used the same words and phonemes that I did, so it was merely a matter of translating between one set to another. Using a simple fill-in-the-blank method, I was able to decipher my schedule. "What the hell is Odin's Day?"

Kero looked over my shoulder at the original paper. "I believe you call it Wednesday in your culture?"

I nodded and scribbled in the annotation. "Well that explains 'Thor's Day' then. Why are your names Norse?"

"Only some of them are. And it may come as a shock to you."

"Juicy. Do tell."

He looked at the floor. "Well, we used to share realms. Early on. We believe that's why our language is mostly similar and we share some basic oral legends."

I thought back to something Nevra had said the day before. "Do we have legends from when some of us cross over?"

"Such as?" I sang part of a ballad. "Ah, Scarborough Fair. Yes, although he is no longer around. His descendants are the only ones left to seduce young maidens. Of which I'm told he had many."

"Lovely." I looked over the translation of my schedule: reading and writing lessons in the morning, cleaning in the afternoon, training in the late afternoon, culture lessons in the evening, and 'Nevra Duty' at night. "What's Nevra Duty?"

"You attend to his needs. And then some. He can be… demanding in some ways. You'll probably have to draw him a bath if he had a particularly rough mission, take down his laundry. Fluff his pillows."

"Excuse me!?"

Kero looked surprised at my outburst. "Pardon?"

"Sorry." I shook my head. "Mistaken idiom."

"Think nothing of it. I am also to inform you that you should go to the Alchemy Room after this lesson to receive your summoning charm. Ezarel and Nevra will assist you."

The rest of the lesson involved practicing writing the script so I could communicate with others in their own hand. Since most of the guard never learned my written language, I could easily taunt Nevra by leaving notes with gibberish around his room.

Ezarel and Nevra were in the Alchemy Room, as promised. They were arguing about something as I approached, but quickly stopped once I walked in. "Hello? Everything okay?"

Ezarel grimaced. "Just as expected. Nothing special." I couldn't help but feel that his comment was directed at me rather than a comment on their conversation.

"Come here." Nevra guided me to a seat next to the table they were working at. He took a strip of soft ribbon, binding our hands together. Ezarel sprinkled some light green bits onto it.

"What's that?" I asked.

Nevra answered without humor, "Mistletoe leaves." I tried to pull my hands away. Ezarel slapped them and Nevra pulled me closer to him. "You can't break away while the charm is being set."

"Fucking mistletoe? Really?! Is this some sick joke?"

"It's for binding, you coxcomb," Ezarel said, adding more to our intertwined hands.

"It causes you to feel drawn to a location when I need you."

"Perfect. Maid service, on demand."

"Don't worry, love. You can resist. It just lets you know that I want you."

Ezarel brought over a lit candle. "This next part will involve fire. You won't be harmed."

I rolled my eyes. "Here," Nevra said. He held my hands in his while Ezarel lit the ribbon. I closed my eyes, but too late. My retinas imprinted white with the sudden flash of light tracing the ribbon. "You can let go now, sweetheart."

I hesitantly opened my eyes. My hands were still squeezing his. "Sorry," I said, dropping them.

"Shall we test it out?" Ezarel wiped his hands on his trousers. Nevra stood, then exited the room. A moment later, I felt a pinch near my left lung. I tried to control my breathing, but it came out in gasps. "Follow it," he commanded.

I focused on the tug in my chest, trying to discern which way it was directed. "Outside." I ran out of the room, into the hallway. The tug shifted, pulling me down the stairs, then toward the pantry. Ezarel was quick to follow, but Nevra was nowhere in sight. "What now?" Suddenly, another tug. "Back in the hallway." This time past the stairs, into the Forge. I was pretty sure I wasn't supposed to poke around in there, but I guess I could claim it was on my master's orders.

Ezarel caught up, then pushed me inside. "Go on."

I followed a pull toward the large chimney, still red with hot coal. "Tell me you didn't crawl up there."

"I didn't."

I screamed, stepping backward into Nevra. "Damn you!" I swatted at him before he managed to grab my wrist.

"Assaulting your bedmaster warrants a steep reprimand."

I panted out, " _House_ master," as he bent me over his knee.

Ezarel walked in. "Later, Nev." He pulled me up.

"How could he draw me to somewhere he wasn't?"

"It's part of the charm. This way you can meet him somewhere. We updated the method a while back to save time." Ezarel exited the room.

I tried to regain composure, but was still flustered from… the running. "Don't worry. I'll let this one slide," Nevra said, then slipped out.

"Goody." I was relieved, I swear.

After another meal in the pantry, I waited in my room to begin training. Which was extremely boring. It was all about how to correctly fold shirts and make the bed and where to locate the cleaning supplies. I guess I should have expected that. I mean, I chose to be Nevra's maid because I expected it to be a bore. But apparently I had higher expectation for a fairy-land lady-in-waiting. Not that _I_ had any magical powers.

"So," Elaine began, after she had spent an hour or so showing me how to care for the room. "How is Nevra?"

I shrugged. "He's fine, I guess. I haven't actually heard anything about his current mission."

She sighed. "No, how is he? How do you find him?"

"With the summoning – Oh!" I caught onto her meaning. "Ugh, what kind of question is that? You sound like my mother."

"I know he can be…"

"Flirty? A tease?"

"Perhaps. But he is a sweet boy."

"Yeah? You gonna tell me he has a 'nice personality'. Or give me some sob story that will make me pity him?"

"No, dear. He just acts this way." She smiled mischievously. "Seems to work for him, though."

"How so?"

"Well, he appears to have gotten under your skin!" She giggled. I groaned. "See Kero in the Library for your next lesson."

Kero explained some of the customs I'd be expected to know as Nevra's help. I kept trying to steer him back to when our realms were the same, but he could stand his ground when he set his mind to it. Eventually, I settled for learning the history behind housekeepers.

"When HQ was built, about six hundred years ago –"

"Six _hundred_?! This place looks new!"

"Yes, well, we use charms to–"

"Ugh, is that your answer for everything? Magic this! Magic that!"

Kero looked flustered.

"I'm sorry. Please continued," I said, trying to calm myself down.

"We used children as bedkeepers, seeing as there were so many orphans. They worked for food and rooms. After a couple of decades, revisions were made to the building. By this time, the bedkeepers were young adults–"

"After two decades?"

Kero sighed, then perked up. "Oh, right! We age slower than you. Both physically and developmentally.

"Oh. How much slower?"

He looked proud. "I am forty-six."

I had not expected that much of a difference. He looked close to Elaine's age. Although I guess she would be almost fifty, then, also. "How old is Nevra?"

Kero scoffed. "He will always act thirty."

"That's not so bad…" Thirty wasn't much older than me. He definitely wasn't a child.

Kero cocked his head to the side. "That's fifteen by your years."

I squirmed. "That explains a lot." He agreed. "So why the switch? Elaine says no one has personal maids anymore."

Kero shrugged. "The children grew. We hired adults, who could take on more duties. Eventually, we hired a handful of adults to serve all guard members, although the heads reserve the option to request personal service.

He explained more about the timeline for housekeeping and when the headquarters was built until it was time to eat.

I had my first 'Nevra Duty' shift after dinner. I was reminded by a strong pull in my chest while I was finishing up a cornmeal muffin. I was cherishing it. The next day, I would be expected to dine with Nevra and the guard. You know, the ones that wanted to use me as bait during missions.

I knocked before entering, hoping to encourage the same behavior from him. First, he handed me a list. He gave me a couple of minutes to translate it. After returning his quill, I read my annotations aloud. " 'Bedkeeper duties.' Can we please not call me that?"

"Alright. I'll call you my trystkeeper."

" _Worse_."

"Chambermaid," he said with a smile and lewd glance.

"In your dreams!"

"Indeed." There was a twinkle in his eye, from something other than the candlelight on the bedside table. I felt my cheeks heat up.

" _House_ keeper duties: 'make bed, clean room, send and receive laundry, draw bath when necessary, accompany to dinner,'" That one Elaine had mentioned earlier. " 'Accompany to washroom each evening–m' _Really_?"

"I get lonely."

I continued. " ' Tuck in, tell bedtime story, give goodnight kiss.' You can't be serious."

"You're right. A bedtime story is a lot to ask for."

"How about I do what I've been trained for and nothing else."

"Elaine will train you on the rest. I'll also be giving you other responsibilities for special occasions."

"Yeah, Elaine had mentioned traveling?"

Nevra nodded, then sat on his bed. He gestured for me to join him. I sat firmly on a sofa, before realizing it was a loveseat. "Certain events may require your presence."

"Am I going to be your guide or translator or something?"

He smirked. "More like my companion."

Damn it. "You mean escort."

He shrugged. "Maybe. Either way, you asked for this job. We can always find you something else to do."

"I don't want to join a guard."

"You don't have to. We could set you up with a position in the pantry. Or with the seamstress. If boring is what you're really after. I hear the launderers have a tedious life."

I shifted in my seat. "This is fine."

"Alright then. Off to the washroom we go." I groaned, but followed.

His shower wasn't so bad. He encouraged me to join, but I insisted I liked bathing in the morning. I got to keep my eyes down and sit near the doorway as he chattered on about his day. He left out the argument with Ezarel, but it didn't seem too interesting at the time, anyway. Before I knew it, he was finished – and dripping at my feet. "Dry me!" He held his arms out and smiled. I grabbed a towel from a cupboard and gave him a quick pat-down.

"Happy?"

"Can't you tell?" He nodded his head down. I didn't look.

I do have pretty good peripheral vision, though.

He left the bathroom in his towel and walked back to his room with me in tow. He dressed himself, for which I was grateful, and squirmed into bed.

I brought the covers up to his chin, then tucked the sheets close to his sides. "Time for my kiss!" I sighed and rolled my eyes, then pecked him on the forehead. "Come on! On the lips, heart-breaker."

"Your list does not specify _where_ I must kiss you. I can do it anywhere I want!" He grinned mischievously. "I mean– wherever!" But he was still smirking.

"Tomorrow I'll just have to fix that."

"Wonderful. May I go now?"

"If you wish."

"Goody." I walked through our shared door, bumping my head on the low frame.

Thanks to Elaine's charm bag, sleep came immediately.


	3. Chapter 2 – Maid to Order (around)

Waking up that next morning wasn't bad. My curtains parted, sending a warm beam over my bed and walls. The room looked homely now that it had been cleaned and somewhat furnished. I closed the curtains and walked down the secondary hallway to the bathroom. After my shower, I padded quickly back to my room, careful to keep the thin towel close to my skin. I dried off, then tossed it on my bed. I moved to my dresser, where I had stowed my new clothes.

The socks actually looked pretty normal. I guess those living here have had some development after all. The bras were less so. There was a nice black strapless – that came with matching panties – but they probably wouldn't hold up during regular work. The other two sets were likewise strapless. I was growing concerned when I pulled up a sweetheart corset. This would at least gave the right support, and wasn't so sturdy that it would prevent movement. I set it aside with a muslin blouse as a second choice. Rummaging through the the tops, I picked out something work-ready that also appeared to have a built-in bra – one of the tank tops. I slid it on, keeping the gem at the bottom facing outward. After a few bounces, I decided it would hold up. I grabbed a pair of undies and one of the hand-sewn pants, then looked myself over in the mirror that had recently been brought in. I looked presentable, at least. "Sweet."

"Indeed."

I jumped and squeaked. "How long have you been standing there!?" I threw a pair of socks his way.

He easily caught it and tossed it back. "Long enough to see you'll need a better wardrobe for weekends."

I stowed the rest of the clothing in my drawers. "Why is that?"

"You'll be seen public with me anytime I summon you. It would be best for you to look presentable." Well, there went my earlier analysis. "I'll send Alana a list of pieces you will need. And… a sketch of your uniform. Elaine has already informed me of your aversion to French fashion. It's the headdresses, isn't it?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed the blouse and corset from my bed. "I'll see you at dinner, chamber maid." He turned to leave.

I scoffed. "Yes, _sir_."

Nevra turned back and stood in front of me. "If we're picking pet names, I'd much rather you call me 'Yes, Master.' " There was the same mischievous look in his eye as yesterday, the one that told me he was playing with his food.

I gave a soft, "Yes, Master."

"What? No quip? Where's the fire? You're turning into a wet bedsheet."

I grabbed him by the collar and brought his ear down to my mouth. "Anything you wish is yours, Master," I whispered.

He placed his hand at the nape of my neck and brought his mouth to my ear, then whispered back, " _Goody_." He turned and left the room.

I had some time to myself after breakfast while Kero finished some of his own work, so I decided to go exploring. Nothing big; I just wanted to figure out exactly how the secondary hallway worked. In Nevra's room, his second door was on the right wall, but there was no hallway to the right on the outside. Mine was flush against the wall shared with my window, but the hallway had no windows – either to my room or looking outside. I stood in the hallway directly outside my room, both direction stretching straight on. In fact, the only outlet halls were toward where the outside of the building should be. Where was my window? I looked to my right, where Nevra's door was. At least that was similar to the rest of the building.

I walked to the opposite wall. They were sturdy, but maybe I could hear if they were outer walls. I had my ear pressed against it, listening for bird chirps, when a voice came from behind me. "Looking for something, dear?"

I jumped back from the wall. Elaine wore a small amused smile. "This wall. I don't understand it."

She nodded, then sighed. "You're probably tired of hearing this explanation."

I groaned. " _Magic_." She nodded again. At least it answered my adjacent wall conundrum.

"Kero must be waiting for you." I took the dismissal at face value, making my way to the Library again.

My lesson for that morning was to practice transcribing and copying scrolls. Kero said, "You learn by doing," and once I recognized the letters from my own handwriting, I'd connect them with the sounds they go with. Interestingly, I was starting to notice similarities between Roman characters and Eldaryan ones. Maybe the letters derived from the same as mine before the realms separated.

Next on my list was tidying up Nevra's chambers. At least as his personal servant, I wouldn't have to scrub any toilets (which they thankfully had here). Unfortunately, with his 'mood lighting', it was rather difficult to see what was dirty and what was supposed to be black.

After lunch, Elaine ran me through some etiquette training. She said most of it was for appearances, and Nevra may not require it while we were alone. But bowing to him was going to be embarrassing no matter who was or wasn't watching. "You won't be expected to dress for dinner. The boys won't be much to look at, either. They usually come immediately from a mission."

"Gross and sweaty. Got it."

I went back to the Library after that to learn more about the culture and history of Eldarya. "Right now it's most important for you to understand the daily goings on of the town." So Kero took out a map and went over each of the locations, emphasizing places I might be sent for errands. The City of El covered a lot of land. Headquarters, which resided at a cliff's edge, was only a small piece of it. I wondered if I would ever be taken to the beach or the forest.

I joined the Guard leaders in the Dining Hall that evening. They did look worn. There was discussion of finding some kid's animal in a burrow outside the wall. Apparently it had required crawling through the hole. I made a mental note that Nevra would need to be rinsed off before a bath could be productive.

"Human!" Ezarel called my attention. "How's servant life treating you?"

I didn't have anything snappy to respond with, so I just pointed to my salad and porridge. "Food's great." That got a chuckle from all of them. Miiko walked in after that.

"Started without me, did you?"

Valkyon stood and bowed as she sat. "We had not been informed that you would be joining us this evening. My apologies."

"Sit. I'm here about the girl." I could tell I was in for another conversation held as if I wasn't within arm's reach. "Nevra is concerned about our assumption of her species. He believes she may not be human, at least completely." Ezarel and I both groaned. Miiko glared only at me before continuing. "Travel between worlds is different between human and good folk. If she is truly human, it's only a matter of finding the right liminal space. But if she's faerie, we must accept that we'll be stuck with her."

"What? I can't leave if I'm one of you?"

Miiko nodded. "There are certain times of the year when you may be able to transport to the human realm. But we face an ethical issue then. Is it in our authority to send a faerie permanently?"

Ezarel was quick with a solution. "We've sent our kind to her realm in the past for long periods of time before."

"Those were Shadow Guard missions. Once we discovered that humans age more quickly, we had to pull each member for fear of being discovered."

"Then we know already that she is human. Look at her. She looks thirty-five. Pretty mature for a child."

I smiled. "Thank you."

His glare confirmed that I was not meant to take his comment as a compliment. "When have you seen teenage faeries that tall?"

"Or curvy," Nevra added. I crossed my arms.

"Perhaps she's some sort of halfling, then," Valkyon hypothesized. "Nymphs have been known to mate with humans."

"My mother is not a nymph!"

"Then switched at birth," Ezarel said. "Some sort of changeling."

"Why are you all obsessed with this?" I was standing and shaking. "I'm not some fairy freak. I just want to go home! I don't want to be here. _You_ don't want me here. Just let me go!" I turned and ran out of the room, up into the secondary hallway, and into my room. I pushed a dresser in front of my unlockable door before realizing they could just as easily come through Nevra's room. I curled up on my bed and tried not to cry.

I felt a familiar pinch near my lung some time later. I went to the bathroom and washed my face, making sure not to meet the eyes of the others in the area. Nevra joined after a few minutes.

"We will do all we can to get you home. In the mean time, Miiko has asked us all to convince you to stay."

"Wh–?" He held up a hand.

"I just thought you should know. She says we need to prepare you for the possibility." I nodded. "If it makes any difference, I won't treat you any different. After all, I've wanted you to stay from the beginning." He walked over to the central pipe and peeled off his dirt-covered uniform. I averted my eyes and stepped over to the soap cabinet. Reading the labels, I found one that said 'Relief'. I took that and several cloths.

I turned around and saw Nevra about to turn on the water. I walked over and slapped his hand away. "That's my job."

"I've bathed myself before, sweetheart."

"Master, my job is _very boring_. Don't rob me of the excitement of turning your knob."

He burst out laughing. "Oh dear. If that's how you plan to treat my 'knob', I should speak to Elaine about your training."

"You know what I meant!" I slapped him with one of the rags, then started the water and got to work. His skin wasn't too bad. The uniform covered most everything but his arms and face. Whoever had to wash that would be in for a struggle, though. I squirted a gob of the soap onto the rag and lathered it over his shoulder. After a second he gasped – then sighed.

"Elaine taught you our sorcery." His shoulder hung looser and he leaned against the pipe. "You should try this stuff." He tried to pull me into the shower spray, but I pushed away, slipping on the floor and almost landing on my ass.

I swatted at him again. "Douchebag."

He laughed. "I'm not familiar with that term."

"It means 'irritant.' It's something that washes you off only to make matters worse."

"I see. Would there be a better time to get you wet?"

I searched his eyes for understanding of the double entendre. "I can bathe myself just fine, thank you."

After getting all the dirt scrubbed off of him, I copied Valkyon's actions from my first day and drew Nevra an ice bath. He stayed mostly silent for this.

Toweling him off brought out more noises, though. "Oh yeah, right there," he moaned as I scrubbed his hair dry. Moving south just made it worse. He finally let out a moan that was too much.

"Quiet!" I hissed. "You sound like we're in a porno."

"Stop making up words. _Oh yeah_. That's the spot."

For the record, 'the spot' was his foot. "People are looking!"

"Hey, folks. Fifty maanas to watch."

"That's it," I said, standing up. I tossed the towel at his head. He caught it, of course. "Dry yourself."

He followed me out. "Sorry, she's a little shy," he stage-whispered to the woman with the bunny tail. "Don't leave like this. It was just getting fun!"

I turned around with a quality retort at the tip of my tongue. Then I saw that the place where his towel should have been was bare. "Nevra!" I snatched the towel from his shoulder and bundled it at his crotch. "God gave us towels for a reason. Cover yourself!"

"The Gods did no such thing!" He grabbed it out of my hand and threw it at my face. "Come with me." He walked into his room, gesturing for me to follow.

"I'm not comfortable with this."

He rolled his eyes, grabbing my wrist. "Not for _that_. You're still on duty. You're mine until my goodnight kiss." I groaned, but he led me into his chambers. He dressed himself, which I appreciated. I had helped both children and drunk adult get clothed, and I wasn't looking forward to that level of wrangling with him.

"Let me show you where my uniforms go." He led me to his dresser and showed me which clothes he used for missions, and which were reserved for weekend events. "You're to gather my dirty clothes and send them to the Laundry Room." He pointed to a woven basket, containing a load of dirt-stained garments. "After each load goes through, it will be set aside in the Laundry Room and labeled with my name. He waited as I went to grab his uniform from the bathroom. He had me take the basket to the Laundry Room, using the summoning charm to guide me. Elaine had been right. It was extremely convenient. I found the room with no trouble, then was pulled back to his room to join him.

"Time for me to tuck you in?" I asked, hopefully.

"We should talk." Nevra patted a spot on the bed next to him. After I sat down, he asked, "Why do you want to go back so badly?"

"I don't belong here," I replied, trying not to whine. I was hoping he would ignore Miiko's order to convince me to stay.

"What makes you think you belong _there_?"

I was taken aback. "I was _born_ there. I've lived my entire life in the human realm. With other _humans_. All of my family and friends are there. _Of course_ I belong there!"

"Are you missing something? Is there something you can't live without that you can't get here? Do you have a beau or an academy or something?"

I shook my head. "I – I was in the process of cutting ties. Many of my friends were leaving town for college or trade school. I didn't want to deal with the long distance, so I broke up with my boyfriend after graduation."

"Where were you going to go?" He cocked his head to the side, suddenly not so teasing.

"I don't know. I went for a walk to clear my head and decide if I wanted to leave _at all_ when I was sent here. So…"

"You know –" He started to put his hand on my leg, then pulled it away. "This could be your away. Until we find some way to get you back. Or you could stay as long as you want. The timing for our realms is the same. You could spend Saturnalia with your family, then return here."

"I've been gone three days now. They don't think I'm off at university. They think I'm dead or have run away.

Nevra hung his head. "They must be worried about you."

"And there's no way I can communicate with them." I stood up. "I just want to see my family. I want to see my pets. I want to go _online_. This place is fantastic, but it isn't _home_."

He sighed. "I see. We will try to gain contact with your realm, so you can communicate with your family."

I hadn't expected him to offer that. "Thank you."

"You may tuck me in, now."

I repeated my actions from the night before, kissing him on the forehead before I left. "Goodnight, Master."

"Goodnight, Housekeeper."


	4. Chapter 3 – Maid in Eldarya

***This is where it gets rated MATURE***

Friday was more of the same. However, my afternoon training session had brought more clothing. "Here are you pajamas, dear. Sorry it took so long."

"Alana must be busy, keeping up with the needs of the entire headquarters," I replied.

"We weren't sure how you preferred to sleep, so she sent along a variety." She laid down the selection on my bed. The first was a frilly babydoll slip. I doubted all that lace was made for sleeping. Elaine giggled. "Don't make that face! It's actually very comfortable. This is my personal favorite."

"Still, it's a lot of appeal for the help."

She cocked a hip. "We're the guards' help. They treat us well here." I apologized, then picked up another. "Oh! That's from Alana's _Sweet Darling_ set. Very cute. Very new. She picked that one out special for you. Said the color would bring out your eyes."

"That was really kind of her…"

Elaine shrugged. "Liked I said…"

The next set was closer to what I was used to. A simple cotton tank top and matching shorts. "I like these."

She smiled. "I guessed so. You also have a robe." It wasn't the fluffy, oversized kind I had at home, but would cover well. "Let me know if you would like it dyed."

I shook my head. "White is fine."

She clasped her hands. "Wonderful. Onto the formal wear." Yesterday I would have dreaded this, but now I was excited. "These are your regular on-call outfits." The shirts were deep and bright. The first was a two-tone halter top. A chain around the neck kept up the flowing fabric, which wouldn't go past my rib cage. Maybe I should start working out again. The second was much tighter-fitting: a colored tank with an open chest. Sheer silk covered the top of the breasts and waistline.

"Why is everything red and black?"

Elaine giggled again. "Dear, you will be seen with Nevra. It's important for other to know who you belong to." At least she hadn't color-coded the pajama sets. The finial top bore one long sleeve and a sturdy chest plate. "That will be for outdoor activities, within the HQ boundaries. No need to get you pretty shirts dirty." She picked up another piece. "This will also be useful for some of the tops." She held up a thin band of fabric, twisted on one side.

"Is that supposed to be a _bra?_ "

"It's a sheer brassiere, meant to be worn with formal wear. If something slips, others will assume the flash of color is part of the outfit. This shade of gold should fit well with anything you wear in public." She handed it to me, and I tried to figure out how to put it on. Möbius strips never became fashionable in the human realm.

"Trousers next."

"Ooh! I like these, too." I picked up a pair of black pants with gold gems sewn on the front of the waist and outer sides of the legs. High-waisted, but somehow commanding.

"Oh yes! There's a red pair of those, as well. Use your own judgement. And… one skirt option." Another high waist, with a V pointing toward a flowing skirt. The fabric was soft, but sturdy. Elaine drew my attention to a box she had entered with. "You'll also find some accessories in there. Boots are for trousers. Heels are for the skirt."

I nodded. "Thanks. This is better than most of the clothes I had at home."

She smiled warmly. "It's no trouble, dear."

I thought back to an earlier conversation with Nevra. "You said something before about a uniform?"

She looked at me apologetically. "I have one. First, you should know that it's out of my hands, and any complaints should be given to Nevra."

"That bad?"

She held up my new uniform. "Alana assured me she gave it no French embellishments. See? No flowing sleeves."

"No sleeves at all." The dress was a definite twist on the French Maid look. A loose corseting laced up the front, with reinforced cups above. They looked small, too small to hold me. Lace lined the top, which was indeed sleeveless. One bow and I was sure to fall out of it. It dawned on my why women always curtseyed. I turned it around, looking for the zipper, before cursing my stupidity. Surely enough, the back held only a series of buttons and loops. "I don't know if this will fit me."

"Don't be absurd! Alana built it straight from your measurements."

That didn't actually reassure me, but I let it go. The skirt itself wasn't too awful. It was a bit short, with a lace petticoat, but I'd still be able to work well. At least Nevra had considered my actual duties when deciding on the uniform. There were no accessories, for which I was relieved, and the shoes were a pair of modest pumps. I mean the costume – and it was definitely a costume – was demeaning. However, it wasn't impractical. Any slip-ups would have been purely for Nevra's immediate amusement. I sighed. "I can make this work."

Elaine gave a large sigh. It struck me that she was probably under orders to make me worth while. I wasn't a member of the regular housekeepers. I was an unqualified girl thrown into the mix due to Nevra's confusing fascination. "I'll leave it for you to wear later tonight. You're to wear it on weekday duty, but may run errands in your other garments. Except –" She held up a cardigan in the same burgundy-black scheme as the other pieces. "In case he asks you to keep it on outside. Our little secret." She winked.

"Did you ever have someone like Nevra?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No. Most of the guard and others don't have the time for his shenanigans. But he gets bored. And lonely."

"When a dog causes trouble due to boredom, you take it for a walk in the park," I mumbled.

"Well, that would be _your_ job now, wouldn't it?" She smoothed the clothes over my bed and left the room, smiling.

That evening, Kero began teaching me of the different types of 'good folk' in the faerie realm. We started with those I had met, although it was a short list. By the end, I had heard a brief overview of elves, vampires, brownies, mermaids, and a handful of others that I would be regularly interacting with. There was actually a lot of diversity in the City of El. It made me consider how well a human would be received. I waited until Kero had finished his list of creatures, then asked, "If they can't find a way for me to get home, would I be welcome here?"

He smiled nervously and took my hand. "Of course. We've had humans come through before."

"But – would I be able to do something beyond being Nevra's maid? I have no magical gifts or anything. And I still don't know much about this place."

"I have no gifts, either," he replied. "And the point of these lessons is to help you understand and function in our realm. You can make a place for yourself here."

He let me go early so I could dress for dinner.

I've been told that no one likes a complainer. Even if it's something totally worth whining about. Like a sexist, low-cut uniform. But if I wanted to gain enough clout around HQ to make people listen to me – to decide my own future – I had to play along. But I could still do so on my own terms. So when I went to the Dining Hall in that costume, I wasn't bitter and glaring. No, I went with cheeks pinched and hair brushed out. I had tracked down Elaine to ask about panty hoes. She had given me a confused look. "There are some hoes in the main garden shed, I believe." Luckily she was able to recommend a bottle in the bathroom for hair removal.

Contrary to my original assessment, the corset actually kept everything in place. I strode in, gave Nevra a deep bow, then greeted him. "Good evening, Master."

Ezarel was the first to regain composure. "You were right, Nev. She will be useful for something." He smirked at me, but I just smiled back.

I gave a quick twirl, allowing the skirt to lift some. Valkyon found something very interesting to look at outside the large window. "Do you really like it?"

Nevra scooted his chair back, patting his lap. "Have a seat and we'll find out." I obliged, putting an arm around his neck.

Miiko walked in then. "No." He sighed and let me slide off his lap and move to the seat next to him. "Sorry to pop in unannounced two days in a row. I have a question for your girl." She sat down and addressed me directly. "Kero tells me you had a concern about permanent residency." I saw Nevra sit up beside me. Ezarel huffed and Valkyon was unreadable as ever. "Can you tell me more about that?"

I wring my hands, trying to think of a nice way to put it. "I was worried that my being human may not make this the best place for me. Especially since I lack certain –" I peeked at Valkyon "– abilities."

She nodded, considering. Then changed the subject. "Did you find any of the creatures you learned about interesting?"

"Well, I learned about each of you. And I find those all equally fascinating."

She scoffed. "Very well put. But I was more curious if you noticed any similarities between a specific creature and yourself."

I sighed and slouched in my seat. "This again."

"You want to get home. We want to help you. But we need to know what we're dealing with."

Ezarel held his hand up. "There's no way to know exactly which creature she is."

Miiko met his eyes. "There's a test that will tell if she has faerie blood at all."

"It's a waste of time."

"Then do it when you get a chance."

"It's a waste of _resources_. We don't ration our supplies because we have plenty to spare. She's human, just look at here. And no amount of time spent here will reveal otherwise."

"It's not up for discussion. Give her the test. You have one week." He started to protest. "That's an order." She stood and left the room. Immediately after, the waitstaff entered with our dishes.

Nevra walked back to his room with me after dinner. He still wanted to talk about the faerie thing. "I like your eyes."

"Thank you. They came with the face."

He didn't waver. "Purple. Such an unusual color for a human."

"It's a genetic mutation. I have very little pigment in my eyes."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. My grandmother had the same thing."

"Ah, you never mentioned anything about your grandmother being from our realm. We should give her a call sometime."

"Psh… you don't have phones here."

He gave a confused stutter. I took the opportunity to bring up another issue of species. "Kero told me what you are. What you feed on."

He sighed and opened his door for me. "I had the same chowder as everyone else."

"Chowder fortified with human blood."

"That's not– accurate. In the least."

I walked into his room, still indignant. "Where do you get your supply from? Is that why I haven't seen other humans? Did you kill them? Did you want me to be your bedkeeper so you could seduce me then use me as a convenient blood source?"

"Alright! First of all – I was joking about you being my keeper. You are the one who insisted you make my bed every morning. Second – I only meant to seduce you." He laughed, then dodged my attempt to punch his arm. "I get a potion to help me out. It's only a weekly necessity. To keep all of my … _urges_ " he winked at this "in check."

"So you're not planning to take advantage of me?"

He quickly grabbed my arm and maneuvered me so that my back was pressed up against the wall. He whispered in my ear, "Not unless you ask me to." His other hand ran softly from my upper thigh, up over the skirt and stopped below my breast.

I turned my head to whisper back, "I'll let you know." Then I pushed him away before I did anything stupid. The corset was made to be flexible, but I still found it hard to take a deep breaths.

"You should go change. I need to go down to the market square before it closes."

"I have a cardigan–"

"No. Real clothes. You look ridiculous."

I left, feeling a little stung. But not too much. Whatever he claimed, this costume got enough of a reaction that he kept his head turned.

I quickly put on the tan pants and burgundy tank top. It was getting chilly outside, so I grabbed my white coat from home as well. I hesitated before going back into his room. No one answered when I knocked, so I waited for him in the secondary hallway.

"Let's go, pet." He gestured for me to follow.

"Yes, Master." I was rewarded by a falter in his step.

He handed me a slip of parchment when we got outside the main building. "This is what we're looking fore. You can read, now, right?" I sighed, wanting to argue that I've been able to read for years, but I knew what he meant. The writing on the slip was a hurried scrawl of now-familiar characters.

"Purified water, lunar fruit, scarlet stone… What is all this stuff?"

"Ingredients for your test. Ez says since you're my responsibility – well, he used a different term – that it's my duty to have you tested. And since assisting me is _your_ duty, well, now it's your job!"

"Goody." We continued looking for ingredients from the list. He showed me how to negotiate with a sentient cat and which vendors gave the best prices. Finally, we had one ingredient left. "Golden Cypress Sap. That sounds normal."

"And free. We can find some near the edge of the forest." I was a little hesitant to go, seeing as the last forest I was in led me into a foreign realm, but I followed closely behind.

We had just chipped a piece of sap off of a tree when someone called out, "Nevra!"

He turned around and saw the rabbit-tailed woman from the bathroom. "Hello, Ykhar. On a mission?"

She nodded, smiling. "Kero and I are working on something." She looked at me. "I've seen you around. Which guard are you in?"

"Uh, well –"

"She's my personal assistant," Nevra cut in. "Since I'm so important." He raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you. I need to keep going, but I'll probably see the both of you soon."

We walked on. "When did you see Ykhar?"

"First day in the washroom."

He laughed. "I remember Elaine saying it was quite a shock to you."

"I guess I'm just not used to such… communal spaces."

He just shrugged. "You get your own room."

This was true. And a great perk. Elaine had told me that many of the housekeepers – and general guard members, even – had a roommate. "With how much authority you're given over me, I'm surprised I wasn't assigned to a futon at the foot of your bed."

After making me explain the wonders of futons, Nevra chuckled. "Oh, I wouldn't do that to you. There's plenty of room for you on my bed." He grabbed me by the waist for a less-than-awkward side-hug. I may have leaned in. A little. "In all honesty, don't hesitate to ask for a change of room. I wouldn't mind the company."

"I think I'm good where I am, thanks."

He smirked. "Come on, I don't bite. Well more than once."

"My mother likes to remind me that once is all it takes."

He smiled and looked me up and down. "Indeed."

"My eyes are up here!" I retorted, pointing.

"My apologies. Sometimes I have trouble with my vision. You understand." He pointed to his eyepatch.

"That's a terrible excuse."

"Hey, I'm not the only one who had trouble meeting your lovely purple eyes at dinner." He waved at Valkyon as we passed him in the hallway, emphasizing his point.

"I'm not making that mistake again."

Nevra laughed. "Yes, you are. It's important for you to wear your uniform in my presence. Although I'm sure that you would look better without it."

I ignored that comment. "It's missing half its top! How can that be appropriate dining wear?"

"It's designed for ease of access. This way, if you drop food down there, I can assist you in retrieving it." He raised his eyebrow and bit his lip.

"Cute."

"Perhaps." He entered his room and waited for me to follow. "I have something special planned for tonight."

"A bloodletting?"

"With how short you've been today, I'd ask if that were already the case." He stuck out his tongue and pushed me through the door.

There was a brief moment of panic before I realized Elaine probably had some special potion to help with that, too. "What's on the list for tonight?"

"There's a meeting with another city's guards this Sun's Day. Nothing exciting, just a strategy meeting. But Miiko wants to impress them, so each of the guard heads will be in formal dress and accompanied."

"What will I have to do?"

"Carry my stuff. Like I said, nothing fancy." He walked over to his dresser. "What I need from you now is a second opinion. It's been awhile since some of this formal wear has seen the light of day." I snorted at this, as the appearance of his room implied that he preferred it that way. "We need to pick out something that will impress without being too flashy – don't worry, your garb is already finished – and pick out the ones that no longer fit or are too worn to be returned to the seamstress."

"What will she do with them?"

"Reuse them. If she can't, she'll remove whatever fabric scraps she can to be reused for new clothes."

After waiting for me to get back into uniform, we spent the next half hour or so tying and buttoning Nevra into simple but elegant outfits. He somehow looked attractive in all of them, although the worn ones were a bit more comical. He gasped when I managed to tear a shoulder seam as we wrestled him into the sleeve of a shirt so old, the cotton was decaying. "Look what you've done!" He flapped the loose sleeve around in mock horror. "Bad chamber maid! No food for you!" He lightly slapped my face with the sleeve, which continued to tear with every wild gesture.

I laughed. "Sorry, Master. I'll just take my beating and go now." I had meant it as a joke, but in one swift move, he had me bent onto the bed. With one hand pressed against my back, he let the other find the folds of my skirt. The corset suddenly felt tighter, and my breaths grew shallow.

He bent over me. "I wouldn't want to risk positive reinforcement." He gave my ass a squeeze before standing up. "Oh dear, now the back's torn." He quickly undid the buttons and tossed the shirt into the 'return' pile. After a couple more sets, we had sorted them all.

"You can take these down to Alana tomorrow," Nevra said, patting one of the piles. I brought them to my room, then returned to put away the others. He was already on it.

I gave an exasperated sigh. "You're doing my job, again. How am I supposed to earn my keep?" He winked in response. Or, I guess it would be a blink? Technically both? Either way, that definitely wasn't what I meant. I told him so.

"Then maybe you should refer to your list." I grabbed the slip from his bedside table. Translating on the fly was still rough, but I was improving. "I'll take your laundry down tomorrow with the other clothes and bring up whatever is clean." I looked farther down the list, then snapped my fingers. "Showers!"

"Pardon?"

"Oh, um. Bathe. In the washroom."

He smirked, then began to undress. "Goody." He put on a dark robe, then gestured for me to lead. I didn't have to draw a bath or scrub off a layer of dirt, so the shower was less tiresome than previous attempts to bathe him. Nevra, however, was just as aggravating as the night before. He insisted that I needed to help wash him, despite his lack of sore muscles. It was also frustrating to try to bathe him while keeping my uniform dry. I was going to have to ask Elaine about getting a shower suit of some sort.

Nevra continued to make the whole process worse by continuing the previous night's antics. "Yes, I love when you touch me there." Luckily, he was only saying it loud enough for me to hear. There was someone in a stall and I didn't want them getting the wrong idea. I had him turn around so I could wash his back. "Mmm… you feel so good…"

" _Stop it!_ " I hissed, slapping him with the wet rag.

He turned back around. "Oh yes, I've been a bad boy. Hit me again."

So I did.

I shoved him back. He slipped on the wet floor and went down, taking my legs out on the way. We both fell on the floor with a pair of grunts. He burst out laughing while I adjusted the top of my uniform. "Get up, you ass." I stood and wrung out my skirt.

Nevra smiled. "I'm seriously regretting asking for that thing to be so dark. You would look much better in white right now."

"Gee, thanks."

He pulled himself up, then rinsed off. As he turned off the shower, he looked at me, still damp and glaring. "You're a feisty one."

I gave a sarcastic curtsey. "Can we go now?"

Back in his bedroom, he dressed himself in his pajamas. Surprise, surprise: black and burgundy. The top was a pullover, but collared similar to his uniform. The pants looked like silk, but were so form-fitting they couldn't have been too comfortable. I guess we do what we have to to flatter ourselves. And they were definitely flattering on him. I tried to think of a distraction, but he beat me to it. "What's next on the list?"

I walked to his bedside table and scanned down the parchment, trying to remember where I had left off earlier. "Ah! Tuck you in." I pushed him to the bed, then brought the covers up to his neck.

"Good housekeeper. What's next?"

I checked the list. "Goodnight ki–" I had to reread the last part, which had been added since the night before. "Oh, you have _got_ to be joking."

He grinned. "I amended it."

"I can see that. But you can't seriously expect –"

"I expect nothing. It is merely a suggestion."

I stood over him for a minute, thinking. I was beyond the point where I could tell myself I hadn't thought about it. Thought about him. He was very persistent. And attractive. Especially in those pants. I couldn't even convince myself I didn't want to anymore. But he was so cheeky. So sure of himself. And part of that was hot, sure. I wanted to give into it, but I didn't want him thinking he had the upper hand. I wanted to leave him reacting, like I had been the last few days. I wanted to get ahead in this little game he was playing with me.

I pulled down the covers, grumbling. "What was the point of tucking you in, then?" There was a convenient flap on his pajama bottoms. I reached in, finding him already hard. "Jesus, Nev…" I guess I couldn't judge. I was starting to get wet just thinking about him.

"Hmm… 'Jesus, Nev'… I like that. Although I'm sure it would sound much better with your mouth full." His dick twitched in my hand, and I knew he would be thinking about this later tonight. Might as well give him something good to remember.

I brought the tip of his head to my lips, as if to kiss it – like the list said to. I then brought my lips slowly over it. I let my tongue trip over the underside of the lip, and heard his breath catch. I lifted my head, sucking gently, letting his dick slide out of my mouth. I looked Nevra in the eye – his wide, surprised eye – and then primly kissed the head of his penis. "Goodnight, Nevra." Then I left the room, satisfied that he had been the one slack-jawed, unable to speak.

That night, I found a handful of spare candles in my bedside table. One of them came in handy.


	5. Chapter 4 – Maid-Droid

I wasn't sure what was in store for me during the weekend, but my curtains parted later on Saturday than they had on the previous weekdays. The charm bag under my pillow exacerbated the feeling of extra sleep, bringing a content yawn from my lungs. I stretched in bed, taking time to enjoy my situation. Right out of school with a job wasn't bad, even if I was basically a personal nanny. Comfortable bed, nice clothes, good people. I had gotten lucky. This easily could have led with me being locked up in that cage for a month. It still hurt to consider that I may never see another human again – after all, I still missed my family and friends – but I had fallen into a decent gig when I stepped into that mushroom circle.

Being part faerie wouldn't be so bad, I guess. I could still visit my family occasionally. Well, if the guard leaders could figure some way to get me back…

I rolled out of bed, changing into my robe and heading to the washroom. Nevra was already showering. "Ah, here to wash me, chamber maid?" He held out his washrag.

I shook my head. "I'll take care of you once I've taken care of myself. See you after breakfast."

"Well, the least you can do it fetch me a towel." I sighed and walked to the cupboard, grabbing an extra towel with my own supplies. I set my stuff down near the showers, then approached Nevra, on the opposite side. I bowed deeply, presenting his towel. I watched him reach for it, then grab my wrist instead. The towel dropped to the floor as he pulled me into the water's stream with him.

"Damn it, Nevra!" The water wasn't unpleasant. It was perfectly warm. And he did feel nice pressed up against me. I checked the door, worried someone would walk in.

"They already left. No one else will come through for a while." He held me close to his chest. "I was right. You look fantastic in white."

I looked down at my robe, confused. Then I saw two nipples showing through the thin fabric. The whole thing had become see-through in the water. "You… you planned this!"

"You can say it. I'm a genius."

"You're a pervert."

He laughed. "You seem quite content here, so I mustn't be the only one." I pushed closer to him, enjoying the warmth. He ran a hand through my hair, then pulled it so that my head shifted out of the stream. He bent his head toward mine, then softly pressed our lips together. The kiss itself was nothing special. Just a simple, chaste kiss. But standing with him in the warm water, soaked and remembering how he looked last night made me ache for more. I stood on my toes, shifting slightly so that I could feel his cock between my thighs. He gasped in my mouth, then brought both of his hands to my ass, pulling me closer still. "Come back to my room," he asked, between kissing my neck and jaw.

"I have to shower still."

He chuckled. "I think that's taken care of. Plus, I'm just going to get you dirty again."

"All my hard work, all for nothing," I sighed.

He bent down, bringing his mouth to collarbone and his hands to my thighs. "But you'd look _so good_ covered in my spunk."

His forward comment made me blush. "I'll get my towel."

We quickly left the washroom, him in his robe and me covered in a towel. No one was in the hallway, but I still couldn't help looking over my shoulder anyway. "Don't worry," Nevra reassured. "They all think we've been at it every night since you moved in."

I scoffed and entered his room. "How lucky for us."

Nevra shut the door, then pushed me up against it. He pinned my wrists above my head, letting the towel fall to the floor. "Don't blame them. I've been thinking about this since you're first night, too." He kissed my chest, then traced his tongue down the side of my breast. Moving back up, he set his lips on my neck. "Mm… so warm." He traced a tooth along my shin.

Not a tooth. A fang.

"Hey!" I slipped out of his grasp and pushed him away. "You promised there would be no blood!"

He put his hands in the air. "I promise I won't penetrate! I just want to feel your skin." I laughed. "You understand my meaning!" He grabbed my waist and pulled me close again, this time nibbling at my jaw. I felt warmth spread through my chest and down into my thighs. If I had been wearing undies, they would be soaked by now. My fingers found his hair as he placed a hand on my stomach, drawing small circles with his fingers. He moved two of them lower and my grip tightened, bringing a soft gasp from his lips. He rubbed a finger on my clit for several seconds. The warmth in my thighs grew worse, so I placed a foot on the wall behind me for stability. He inserted a finger and my legs began to shake.

Nevra chuckled. "Maybe we should move to the bed." He picked me up then, cradling me in his arms, then dumped me onto his bed. I sat up, finding myself looking at his waist. I thought back to how he had felt in my mouth – firm, but soft and warm. I pulled aside his rob and brought my tongue to the head of his penis, licking up the pre-cum at its slit. He gasped, then pushed me back onto the bed. "You first." Once again he inserted a finger into my pussy. A moan escaped. He traced a fang against my ear. "Just you wait. What I've got is better than some candle stick." I was going to ask how he knew about that when he added a second finger. I swore. He pushed them both in, the pulled almost out, over and over. I said his name. "Yes, my dear bedkeeper?"

All I could respond with was, "Oh my God, _Nevra_."

He chuckled. "If you say so." He started to rub his thumb in circles over my clit as the other two fingers continued moving in and out. He brought his mouth to my ear again. "I can't wait to be inside y–" Then he stopped moving. He whispered, "Not now…"

"What?"

"I'm being summoned. Guard meeting today." He pulled his fingers back out –which sent another wave of heat over my skin – then sucked my juices from them.

I threw my head backward onto the pillow. "That was cruel."

He helped me up, letting his eye rake over my body. "I'll make it up to you later." He turned me and pushed me toward the door. "Now go get dressed. Something presentable." I guessed that was code for 'not your ridiculous maid costume'. "I have to deal with… this." I turned to see him gesturing to his dick, which was peaking out of his robe. I bent over and licked the tip again, feeling the warm juice on my tongue. He placed his hand on my head, so I opened my mouth took in the tip. He pushed my head farther down, so that I had the whole thing in my mouth. I grabbed his hips for support, then went as far as I could. I made it to the base of his cock before gagging and pulling back.

I coughed and apologized. Nevra raised his eyebrow. "As you should be. Temptress. Trying to seduce me as I prepare to dress. Your tricks will not work on me."

"Liar."

He took my face in his hands, gently kissing my lips. "Go." He pushed me to our shared door again, this time patting my ass as he did so. As I bent through the door, something flew onto my head. "And take your towel!"

Nevra and I were both dressed and groomed in five minutes. I wore the black and gemmed pants with the matching collared top. He wore a similar collared shirt with tight black pants. We walked through the main passageway this time, which happened to be closer to the meeting room. I guess all the other doors in the secondary hallway had already been assigned. Upon entering, we found the guard leaders already discussing. Well, arguing. Miiko was at the head of the table, with Kero and Ykhar immediately to her sides. She was the loudest by far. "The Oracle did not specify _anyone._ She merely appeared before the Giant Crystal!" Kero and Ykhar were both trying to speak, but looked uncomfortable in the ruckus.

Ezarel was farther down the table, obviously leading the disagreement. "The Oracle always designates some being or messenger with her arrival. Saying no one was chosen implies she just came for a nighttime stroll!"

I turned to Nevra. "What's going on?"

He bent closer to my ear, but still had to speak loudly. "The Oracle appeared yesterday. She's kind of the keeper of the Crystal. Miiko and I believe she just came as a response to a young Brownie finding another piece, but Ezarel is convinced it is some sort of omen."

Valkyon was at the table as well, across from Ezarel. He simply whispered with a member next to him.

It took about ten minutes for everyone to shut up after Nevra and I joined at the head of the table. Everyone had an opinion, but no one seemed to have a definitive answer. Theories included:

The Oracle just appeared as she always does when a piece is returned.

No, Miiko had rejoined several pieces without 'her' appearing.

The Oracle appeared to recognize the 'Mery' who had found it after so long.

The previous theory was absurd. There was nothing special about the child worth mentioning.

Valkyon suggested a reenactment of the event so as to better investigate any possible meaning.

No one seemed to consider that – if rejoining the crystal piece just coincidentally occurred before the Oracle's appearance – she may have been alluding to another even or future change to the City of El. I patted Nevra's arm and whispered my own theory. He nodded and gestured to speak. "We should consider other events that could have brought an omen about the same time. Not only recent changes, but any historical occurrences that happened in the past around this time of year. She could be signaling the start of another change, or emphasizing a recent development that would have an impact on the city."

This sat well with everyone and pleased most. Miiko began giving assignments. "Ker, events on or around this date. Ykhar, check with the oldest residence. They have the most knowledge of past appearances. Nevra, rumors from the last week." I guess that meant we were on intel duty. "I will contact with the other guards' messengers. We will discuss our findings briefly at tomorrow's meeting."

Nevra and I exited with the others, toward his room. "Look at you, being useful."

"Is that a nice way of saying 'about time'?"

He laughed. "You've certainly provided entertainment since you arrived. Everyone's been gossiping about the new human."

"Oh, great. Like middle school, but on a bigger scale."

He shook his head. "Sometimes I have no idea what you are saying."

When we got back inside his room, I flopped down on his bed – still unmade, oops. "So what's next?"

"I need to have a meeting with my rangers. Shouldn't take too long." His stomach gurgled, which invoked the same reaction in mine. "Eat. You can do what you need and take care of your work. I'll summon you if I need." He walked to the door. I was deciding if I should make the bed or eat first when he turned around. "You should probably put your uniform on while you clean. Wouldn't want to get these nice garments dirty." He winked and left.

After breakfast – well, lunch by then – I changed and got started cleaning Nevra's room. He was actually pretty tidy. The only thing I could think to complain about was his habit of leaving clothes on the floor. But that was easy to deal with. I had just finished when I felt a strong pull to go to the seamstress. I wasn't aware they worked weekends, but set out that way anyway. I passed Nevra in the hall on my way. "Join me once you stow your new clothing."

The seamstress room was closed, but there was a bundle of cloth with my name pinned to it. In script. I had never read or written it during Kero's lessons. It made me feel an odd sense of belonging, as if writing my name in Eldaryan made me one of them. I ran the garments back to my room, but couldn't resist taking a peek before returning to Nevra.

The outfit was gorgeous. It wasn't just clothing. Alana had made some accessories and found heels to bring it all together. In the bundle of cloth was a sheer, see-through black dress covered in cold sparkles. The long sleeves began after the shoulders, making me wonder how it would stay up. Underneath the dress was a very strict red teddy that had a large split that almost met the base. I could already tell it would do wonders for my figure. I wondered if Nevra had picked this out, or if Alana had designed it specifically. Either way, it definitely alluded to my role as his 'companion'. There was also a pair of ornate red stockings that would go up to my thighs. And a spiked choker that tied the red of the underclothes and the gold of the dress together. I sat everything carefully aside to look at the shoes. They looked to be made of crystal, clear with shards heading toward the ankle. I would look stunning tomorrow.

Which was the point. Nevra had been vague about my duties. And most of them seemed geared to antagonizing or seducing me. Or both. At least the job came with perks.

I set the clothes on my dresser for tomorrow and hoisted up my uniform. Unfortunately, that sent my ass into view, showing off the tan cotton Elaine had provided me with. I considered trying to find a better pair, then decided I could use a little cheekiness and took them off altogether. This felt a bit odd. I had gotten used to going without a bra for a few days now. But being completely nude underneath the short skirt made me feel… vulnerable.

I joined Nevra on his bed and waited for him to tell me what he called me in for. He looked surprised to see me. "You changed."

"You told me to, remember? Was I supposed to change back after cleaning?"

He grabbed my waist and slid me closer to him. "No, I like the view." He stared pointedly at my chest. I resisted the urge to cover myself.

Instead I placed my hand on his chest and pushed him back onto the bed. I pulled his scarf over his head and snuck my hand between his back and the sheets to unwind the buttons on his vest. He helped me get him out of it and his decorative sleeves. "What else do you like about this dress?" I asked, placing my head on his bare chest.

He ran his hand down my side, squeezing slightly. "I like how tight it is. Mystery is nice, but sometimes –" He had gotten past the skirt and was now squeezing my bare ass. "Are you not –" He pulled the skirt up and looked down my body. "You wench!"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm lying here topless, trying to be a good bedmaster to my scantily clad chamber maid, and you attempt to seduce me!" He pushed me up off of him. "This deserves a beating for sure." He got up and pushed me back down onto the bed, skirt up, ass bare. He brought a hand firmly up from my thigh to my cheek, while pushing me harder into the bed with his pelvis. "You many do you think this deserves?"

"Whatever you think is best, Master." I replied.

"Let's start with a couple, shall we?" He patted my ass a little and I could feel myself getting wet with anticipation. "One… two…" Before saying three, he slapped. I squeaked, despite being prepared for the impact. There was a sharp sting left by it, but was overpowered by a desire for more. "Quiet," he ordered. I brought my hand up over my mouth as he struck again, this time harder and sweeter.

Not wearing underwear had been a terrible idea. I could feel myself getting wetter, hoping Nevra couldn't tell. "Is someone enjoying this?" He bent down to lick at my pussy, which only made my efforts less effective. "Obviously you haven't learned your lesson." He fiddled with something on the base of my uniform until the skirt detached. "Let's try this again."

I looked down at my body, which now only held the corset top. "Did you know this would happen?"

"I've been wanting to get you in my bed since you agreed to be my bedkeeper. Of course I prepared for this. On your knees." I did as he said. He parted a flap on his pants and stuffed his penis through it. Grabbing my chin, he pulled my head toward him. I took his cock in my mouth and went as far as I could without gagging again. He sure wasn't tiny, but I was grateful that I didn't have to struggle much.

I stroked the underside with my tongue, bringing a moan to Nevra's lips. It was deep and guttural at first, but became almost a whimper at the end. The noise sent me sucking harder and going deeper, trying to evoke another. This time he moaned my name. "Oh, you feel so good." He moved his thrusts in time with me, then increased the pace. Just as my neck began to ache, he grabbed my hair and pulled my head away. He pulled me up and kissed me deeply. Hands at my waist, pulling me closer to him, he bit my lip and nibbled my jaw and ear. He then pushed me back onto the bed, how I had been while he had spanked me. Now that the skirt had been removed, he had better access. He scraped his nails over my ass, then ran them down my back. I tried to keep quiet, but sounds kept slipping out. "Don't try to stop it," he said. "I want to hear you." He pressed his dick up against my vag. Gently at first, then firm. But he didn't go in. I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter, wishing he would go in. Finally, he leaned forward. "Can I?"

" _Please!_ " I gasped. He slid into me slowly, moaning as I cried out.

Nevra held my hips, rhythmically pulling me toward him. He ran a hand down the back of the top I still had on. "New rule… no more uniform… I just want to see you like this all the time." He squeezed my hips tighter, then pulled my torso upward to meet his. He traced my neck and shoulder with his fangs, sending tingles down my toes. He pulled himself out of me and spun me around. "Get on top of me." He laid down on the bed, pulling me onto him. I straddled his waist and he pulled me down for another deep kiss. His tongue found my lips and slowly ran over them. When he pulled away, I slid down onto him, slowly at first. The sensation filled me up as he did, making me to shudder and sigh. Nevra's eye rolled back and I slid quickly down the rest of his shaft, enjoying his look of surprise. He grabbed my hips again, rotating his as as I continued to slide up and down his cock. The new movement sent sparks down my arm, the feeling alternating between an electrical charge and rawness.

I traced my fingers down his body, trying to locate hotspots. I felt him twitch inside me when I touched the skin around his v-lines. Tracing the ridges, I found a groove that made his arms shake as they held me. I wasn't sure if I was tickling him or not. "Good or bad?" I asked.

"Fuck, good!" He twitched again inside me. "Do you trust me?"

The question caught me off-guard, forcing an honest answer. "Um, no?"

Nevra chuckled. "Then may I try something?" I nodded and he pulled me down, bringing our lips together. He ran his tongue over mine once more, then I felt a sharp pain. I gasped and pulled back. A copper taste grew stronger in my mouth. I touched my lip, pulling it back to see the blood.

"Just couldn't resist, could you?" I chastised, rolling my eyes. He wasn't listening, though. In no time, Nevra pushed me off of him, then switched places. I was on my back on his sheets, grateful they soon-to-come stains wouldn't show on the dark fabric. Pulling my legs up around him, he guided himself inside me once more. Then, holding onto the back of my head, brought his mouth to mine. This kiss wasn't deep or gentle, though. It was searching, desperate. He licked over the spot where he had bitten my lip open, then pushed his tongue further into my mouth. I pulled away a little and squeezed my lips together, bringing out more blood. This time when our lips met, he hungrily continued kissing me.

I had never tried to do anything in the bedroom with blood before. But his reaction was driving me crazy. Nevra started fucking me faster, deeper, getting sloppy. He pulled my arms up over my head with one hand, taking his mouth off mine and caressing my breast with the other. He began panting as he dragged his nails down my sides. I let out a cry as he bit the soft skin over my tit. He moved to kiss me after licking up more blood, coating my lips in the taste of dirty quarters. He gasped my name and met my eye. Then he pulled out, leaving the phantom sensation of his dick thrusting into me. He buried his face into my neck as he jizzed across my chest. We both laid there panting, Nevra propping himself up over me.

I finally broke the silence. "You lied. You said there would be no penetration."

He laughed. "I did. I lied on two accounts." He traced the puncture wounds left on my breast. "Is that wrong?"

"I would say yes, you shouldn't be fucking your staff. But apparently that's part of the job description."

"You aren't made about the…" He gestured to the smears of blood on our faces.

"I mean, I probably should be, but that was fantastic. I may cut myself this evening at dinner, just to see you get that excited again. Hell, then you would be the one suffering in public." I laughed.

He smiled. "We will see." He traced the cum on my stomach. "Can I go back in?"

"You're still fucking hard?" He smiled sheepishly. "God, yes. Please."

He slid back in right as I realized his dick was still covered in jizz. "Don't worry," he said. "There's some magic for that." The easy explanation made groan. He sucked on my lip as he gently pushed his hips forward and back. We both enjoyed the closeness now that the initial desire had been met. "So this was okay?" He still seemed a bit worried.

"Oh my God, Nevra. _So_ okay. I want to do this again tonight."

The door opened at that moment. "Nevra, Miiko has news about the – oh, hello dear. I didn't mean to interrupt – _oh_." Elaine had not been exaggerating the lack of concern for privacy here. "I'll go. But – dear? He can't turn you into a vampire that way. We've tried to explain."

"Elaine," Nevra interrupted.

"Terrible book, but he likes it so much."

" _Elaine_."

"Oh, yes. I'll go." She turned and left.

I took several seconds to get over the shock of her seeing us literally having sex. "Does that happen a lot?"

"Uh, well… once in a while… I'll have her start knocking." He pulled out again, the moment of closeness expired. "For the record, I knew the book was lying. I just like what the thought of it does to girls."

I scoffed, trying to piece my uniform back together. "And what is that?"

He pulled me close, tracing my split lip with his thumb, then licking it. "You aren't afraid of the unknown or the forbidden. You're _aroused_ by it."

Nevra had run off to find Miiko. I cleaned up, tidied up his room, then changed into my weekend formal clothes. Bored, I flopped down onto my own bed. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed two new objects on my bedside table. The first was a glass of water. The second, a small phial. There was a note underneath it in Eldaryan scrawl that read, "Provided each week. Drink with plenty of water." On the other side of the parchment, Elaine had written, "Enjoy your time with Nevra." I wondered if we would have to go through some HR rep to continue screwing. But since everyone expected it from the beginning and no one mentioned a policy violation, I figure there was no harm to it. I drank the viscous liquid and finished the glass of water.

Then, there was a frantic series of knocks on the door. I ran over and opened up to see Elaine looking shaken. "There's something you need to hear." She grabbed my wrist and led me down the hall opposite the washroom. After a few hundred feet, she turned into a small nook, featuring a huge gold door with elaborate embellishments carved into the edges and corners. She turned to the right of the door and pushed on the wall which gave way. I hadn't noticed at first, but there was a small door flush against the wall, painted in the same cream color, as if meant to stay hidden. Elaine pushed me in, pulling my head down as we bent to walk through. This door must have been made for the children housekeepers, despite its location along the later-built secondary hallway.

I was about to ask where we were going when she covered my mouth and put a finger to her own. She softly closed the door, enveloping us in darkness. As my eyes adjusted, I saw that there was a small beam of light coming from a vent high on the far wall. I felt Elaine push me toward it, then pick one of my feet up and onto a high step. I raised myself onto it, then tried to peer through the small holes in the venting grate. All I could make out was a chandelier. I must have been looking high into a large room. I closed my eyes and pressed my ear to the vent instead.

Miiko was angry. Again. "How can you say that? It's obvious the girl is connected to something!"

Ezarel countered. "I'm saying she can't possibly be _unique_. We're jumping to conclusions by assuming so."

"Of course she isn't _unique_. If she were, there wouldn't be several others like her popping up randomly throughout the realm!"

Ezarel began to protest, but was cut off by Nevra. "We cannot ignore what we are hearing from the other guards. They are each very concerned about these events. Now that news is spreading, they will quickly come to their own conclusions and solutions. We cannot allow them to by putting this off. I move that we bring this up at tomorrow's meeting and assign small committees of specialized or less ranking members to deal with the rest of the agenda."

"That sounds practical," Miiko responded. "Kero! Assign committee duty. You know who the underlings are." Kero assented. "Ezarel, since the other guards have each confirmed their new citizen has faerie blood despite a human appearance, the girl must be tested as soon as possible. Do you have all the ingredients?"

Nevra answered. "We retrieved them this week."

"Excellent. Test her before nightfall. Nevra: interrogate her. It can't be coincidence they all have the same eye color and timing of appearance. We need to come to the meeting as if we are on top of the situation. Valkyon: set up security for the meeting. We will also need a place for each newcomer to be readily available for questioning. Leiftan: You will be my aid." She paused. "Any other matters?" Another pause. "Adjourned."

I moved away from the vent, still trying to process everything I had just heard. I could see Elaine's face in the soft glow. She had a look halfway between shock and concern. We hurried out of the small closet of a room and back toward my own. I felt Nevra summon me to his as he turned into the hallway as well. He ran up to me and pulled me into his chest. "You heard." It wasn't a question.

Elaine answered. "Yes, sir."

I stood there, letting him hold me, trying to figure what this all meant. If this wasn't a single, random event – if there were more like me – what was the cause? What was the purpose? I pulled away, but kept his hands on my shoulders, looking into his eyes. He looked scared too. But his fear was stemmed from what my reaction could be, while mine was rooted in the consequences of the news.

"I'm never getting out of here, am I?"


	6. Chapter 5 – Human Again?

Nevra and I sat on my bed. He was waiting patiently to being the interrogation. "Interview," he had insisted, but I couldn't get Miiko's voice out of my head.

Elaine had brought some food up for Nevra and I. Apparently the rest of the guard leaders were skipping dinner to prepare for tomorrow. She then prepared my clothes for tomorrow: taking out my dress and laying my accessories nicely on the dresser. She hung my robe and a towel next to the long mirror, ready for my morning shower. She even instructed me to leave my hair down so she could put it up for me.

After she left, I turned to Nevra. "I feel like a lousy housekeeper. I never did any of this for you."

He chuckled. "To be fair, _I've_ never been the guest of honor at a guard meeting."

"I don't think Miiko sees me that way."

"No, but to her you're 'Exhibit A', which also requires care." He pulled me into him and we sat up in the bed together. He sighed. "I need to interview –"

"Interrogate –"

" _Interview_ you." I curled into him, closing my eyes. Remembering the day I appeared in the Crystal Room. "You were very evasive with us when you first arrived."

"You captured me and locked me in a cage!"

"I understand. I just need you to tell me the truth now." I agreed, then told him everything I could of my first day in Eldarya. After, Nevra asked me to explain the events of the day I transferred realms. He picked at each detail, especially those unfamiliar to him. There were times when I would try to assure him that it was irrelevant – a human phrase or item that was mundane or trivial. He insisted anything could be important – especially since all of us who appeared would have similarities related to the human realm.

Elaine knocked once more near the end of the interrogation to notify us that Ezarel had prepared the test for faerie blood. All the way to the Alchemy Room, Nevra kept a hand on my shoulder – but gently, as if he was afraid I would have another meltdown. "I'm not going to break, you know?"

He smiled back. "I'm nor sure, that lip doesn't look too well." I brought my fingers to my split lip. Even with the feeling of my world crashing down, I still blushed from the memory of earlier. Now wasn't the time, but I wanted to have him again soon.

We were surprised to see two others had joined Ezarel in the Alchemy Room when we arrived. "Ah, just what we need," Nevra said, "an audience."

Ezarel rolled his eyes. "Apparently they were curious." The room was large enough that it wasn't too crowded. Miiko and Valkyon moved away from the table so that I could approach it. Ezarel took my hand and smeared a mixture of the ingredients Nevra and I had collected over it.

"Will it hurt?"

"No… I don't think so"

"How long will it take for the result to show?"

Valkyon spoke up from the other side of the room. "It's instantaneous, right?"

"Usually, yeah," Nevra replied.

We all looked down at my hand and waited. I couldn't feel anything and as time passed, I felt my breathing return to normal. I looked up, smiling. Miiko looked even more serious now. "What? This is good, right?"

She sighed, then addressed Nevra. "We don't know who this fits in regard to the other recent appearances."

"It could be an exception?"

"She could be a coincidence," Ezarel pushed.

They started arguing over the meaning of the result. I didn't need to be here for this. I reached up to get Nevra's attention.

And saw that my hand had started burning. Starting at my palm, green flames tendrilled up, wrapping around my fingers. The ball at my hand turned white-hot. I creamed initially, before realizing that it didn't hurt. Maybe it was a third-degree burn? Hose ones burned through the nerves.

Valkyon was the first to respond. He grabbed my arm. I couldn't hear what he was saying over the sound of my own throat going raw from yelling. "Are you alright?!" finally got through.

Nevra pushed his way toward me. "Are you hurt?" He held my hand, which had ceased burning, and examined it. There was no sign that a fire had been anywhere near it.

"I can't believe it, "Ezarel breathed.

"Nevra, get her out of here. Valkyon, come with me." Miiko was already on top of things. I could see why she was the one in charge.

Nevra shuffled me out the door. "Why?" I called behind me.

"Because the are going to discuss the implications of this and don't want to have to step around your feelings."

"Hey! I can take whatever they have to say!"

He stopped me in the hallway and faced me. "You will stay here for the rest of you unusually short life and never see your family again." I punched him square in the chest. It hurt my hand, but I made a point. Unfortunately, that point was his. My knee-jerk reaction just proved that I was too emotionally unstable to handle any conjecture. "That's exactly what I mean. We don't know what will happen now. But they need to consider all the possibilities. And you need to be calmed and cared for." He grabbed my hand – the one that had been tested – and pulled me toward his room. We crawled into his bed with our clothes on, and he held me while I pretended to sleep. I think he knew better, though. Every once in a while, I had to sniff.

The next morning, tower was busier than I had seen it since I appeared. Staff filled both hallways, pushing carts down the corridors. The Dining Hall that the guard leaders always ate dinner in had been transformed into a banquet hall. The solitary table had been replaced with several of them, each pointing toward a single table at the far end of the room. The table trimmings were each a different color: purple, pink, red, yellow, green, and white at the front. I searched for a place for us humans – or halflings? There didn't appear to be a place set aside for us yet.

"Is it usually this extravagant?" I asked Nevra.

He shook his head. "Usually only the heads of each guard join us. They've expanded the guest list to accommodate the grown interest in our recent additions." He led me to the front table. Others joined us as time went on. "Miiko, the other two?"

She nodded. "The leaders of the Amber and Dianthus Guards will be in shortly. Valkyon, do a perimeter check. Ezarel and Nevra, greet the guests. They've just arrived and are entering the grounds now."

Nevra took my hand and led me down an aisle between two of the guard tables. Ezarel joined us on my other side, keeping close. When I looked over in surprise, he only placed my hand around his arm. Nevra spoke. "I need you to remember something: You may not be in a guard, but we are still equals."

"I thought I was your companion?"

"You are. But you are also a recently approved citizen of Eldarya. Things have changed. I need you to act as if we are of the same rank. Understand?"

I didn't. "Maybe…"

"Then promise to pretend. And if you want something, demand it. Don't just ask. Promise you'll remember?" I nodded. He frowned and looked ahead. "Goody."

People started flooding into the nearby hallway. They all looked so different. Some were as tall as Jamon, others the size of children. One woman hard stark white hair and webbed ears. She fluttered her fingers at Neva as she passed. "Here comes the first one," he mumbled, after winking back at the woman.

The girl who approached us was absolutely gorgeous. Long hair the color of frost twisted among antlers. Her arms were covered with gold swirls that brought out the sparkles on her lips. Her dress would have fit well with the shoes I was wearing. Blood-red sheer fabric danced across her skin. The neckline and base made her look as though she was wearing a snowflake. She wore the clothes confidently. " _Bonjour_ ," she said. I scrambled to think of any French I knew that weren't curse words. " _Anglais?_ " she giggled. "It is nice to meet you."

I smiled back. "Likewise." She entered the room, getting lost in the equally colorful and ornate crowd. There was only one way I could describe how easily she fit in. "She went native," I said, to no one in particular.

Ezarel responded. "Wish we would have thought of that." His eyes swept over my plain form.

"Why?" I asked, shifting uncomfortably.

Nevra answered, pulling me closer. "It would have made things easier." Another girl with purple eyes approached us then. "Welcome to the City of El. We are please to have your allegiance in our guard."

"Thank you," she said, with an Eastern European accent. "I am pleased to be of service." She had a shoulder plate on it with a bright pinky gem embedded, but otherwise looked normal – human. She seemed to get along fine without any major modifications. She continued into the banquet room.

"Here they come. Remember what I told you."

The next group that came in were not wearing uniforms. And the girl walking with them did not have a shoulder plate. Instead, she had a thick chain at her wrist. They led her toward us. She didn't lift her head. Ezarel very obviously stepped into their path. When she did look up, her purple eyes looked like crystals. Slick and shiny, they averted my gaze, darting around the Dining Hall.

The man holding the other end of the chain spoke up, "Ah, I see you allow your prisoner to play hostess."

"She is not our prisoner," Ezarel said, defiantly. "She is a newly acquired citizen. In fact, she and the other violet-eyed newcomers are this meeting's guests of honor."

A woman behind the girl scoffed. "We don't honor those who steal food from us." I cringed, remembering my first time in the pantry. The food that looked so enticing, especially when I had felt so scared and alone.

Without thinking, I addressed the woman. "We definitely don't want her stealing from us. I'll take her for a pre-meeting snack. Something to hold her over?" The girl met my eye then, and with fresh eyes I saw the hollowness of her cheeks and the dark circles around her eyes. Five days. Five full days of mistreatment.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Nevra said, looking straight into the eyes of the man holding the chain. The man relented, holding the lead out to me. "That won't be necessary, Darien." He slipped the girl's wrist out and placed her hand in mine.

I took her through the crowd, toward the pantry, not exactly knowing what to do once we got there. The city was still rationing its food, after all. When I got her away from the sprawl of people entering the Dining Hall, I asked, "What's your name?"

"Kay?" She looked confused.

"Your name is Kay?"

" _No entiendo_."

"Oh!" I racked my brain, trying to remember Spanish class. " _Como se llamas?_ "

"Catalina," she whispered.

"Oh, wow. That's really pretty." She gave me another worried look. "Uh… _bien!_ " We moved into the pantry. Thankfully, the staff cook was there, along with a dozen others.

He greeted me. "So nice to see you. Who is your friend?"

"I know you must be busy, but I was hoping you could help me. This is one of the recent visitors from my realm. I don't think she's been as lucky as I have, you know?"

He took another look at the girl – Catalina. Her bruised wrist and hollow eyes. "I'll take good care of her. Get back to your duties.

I nodded and left. At least she was away from Darien now. Nevra called out to me, then pulled me into a side hallway. "I'm so sorry you had to see that."

" _I'm_ so sorry it happened," I replied. "Then again, it shouldn't have been a surprise."

"What do you mean by that?" Nevra was beginning to get defensive.

"When I first got here, you guys locked me up in a _cage_." I jabbed a finger at his chest. "The fact that you even had one down in a fricken cave dungeon means this kind of imprisonment has happened before."

He interrupted. "You're out now!"

"Because some mysterious figure let me out!" How long did you all plan to leave me in there? That girl could have easily been me." He looked guilty now. Good. "I was worried that I wouldn't be accepted as a human here. But people kept saying, 'Oh no, you'll be fine' and 'We've tested humans before'. Say what you will, but the fact that somebody in this domain was allowed to harm another person – a person! – like that is very telling. Hell, you treat your _companions_ better."

At this point, he looked completely remorseful. "You're right." He turned and walked back to the Dining Hall. I followed him up to our banquet table and took my seat. With new eyes I looked at the other purple-eyed girls in the room. They all seemed healthy, welcomed. Was Catalina a fluke?

Nevra whispered something to Miiko, who nodded. She introduced each of use at the head table, then thanked and welcomed those who joined us from outside the city.

"I apologize for the short notice of change in agenda items, but it has become clear that it was most necessary. As another regretful necessity, we must further hold off our discussion of recent events in the interest of our new visitors and citizens. Nevra," she prompted.

He no longer looked regretful, but determined. "At this time, I would like to move that we brand ourselves a sanctuary for temporary visitors. This would give humans and those of unknown ancestry immunity and shelter upon their immediate arrival. It would also require all newcomers to be offered the option of citizenship, given a desire to stay in Eldarya. All others will be transported home at the soonest opportunity. This declaration would also contain a clause that – upon signing – would render any mistreatment of a visitor punishable in the same manner as that of any born citizen or companion." He sat down.

Miiko stood. She called for a vote. Smart, I thought, making the other guard leaders vote in front of a public audience. I tried to find Darien in the crowd, but couldn't make him out in all the color. "Perfect. A unanimous vote. Nevra, you still have the floor."

"Thank you, Miiko." I smiled at how formal they acted in front of an audience. They truly seemed like leaders, as young as they appeared. Although the others would be more accustomed to the slow aging. Nevra cleared his throat. "Secondly, I move that we create a committee to look after the wellbeing of any new visitors, human or otherwise." This was an unexpected gesture. "I also move that we appoint as the head of the committee one our recent citizens…" He said my name. The announcement took me by surprise. I looked over to him. He was smiling back. "For as long as she chooses to stay with us." I nodded. Miiko called for a vote on each motion separately. They both passed unanimously.

There was some cheering after, specifically of the guard who served with the French girl. She beamed as the others at the table shook her hand and slapped her back. The other girls also looked pleased as those around their tables mouthed comments in their direction. Miiko called the room to order. "We will form a committee and have Nevra draft the resolution. Now, moving on."

The rest of the meeting was full of confusion and commotion. It would have drug me down completely had I not been on the high of feeling accepted and even _wanted_. But I knew whatever I felt, there would come a time during the meeting when they would cover how and _if_ I would visit my home, once they figured out the why of each of our appearances.

The biggest debate occurred when Leiftan made a comment concerning the appearance of the Oracle. He said while there was no designation, she may have come to announce the sudden appearance of all of us new halflings, who he took to calling 'violets.' This sparked up the previous debate from the guard leaders. While the other guard members hadn't heard of the controversy until just now, they each quickly chose a side and argued for it ruthlessly. The benefits of Leiftan's query was that I learned of times when the Crystal was reunited with lost pieces since I arrived. Apparently the brownie child turned one in after also finding his lost companion. Ykhar found one, too. She enjoyed walks through the forest each day and stumbled upon one. Several other pieces arose from the other guards. Many of them from the new girls.

Nevra gave me a sidelong glance as the violets approached the table and presented the chipped pieces to Miiko. Obviously some of the girls had been more useful than I. I thought back to when I had insisted on being Nevra's maid. The guard was trying to decide whether I would make a decent guard member. Some of the other girls seemed to fit in perfectly. Did I give up a chance to find my place? Was I too willing to be content? I reminded myself that I wanted something safe. Who knew what trouble I could've gotten into as a guard member? Getting lost or stranded. Supposedly everyone is willing to accept humans, but Valkyon had mentioned using me as bait. I looked back at the girl with the icicle hair and antlers, trying to find a reason to feel sorry for her. She smiled back, the spark of recent adventure in her eyes.

The maid position was just meant to be temporary – until I returned to the human realm. If I was stuck here for the rest of my life, did I really want to be Nevra's personal servant indefinitely?

Leiftan thanked those who had brought forth the missing crystal pieces. He claimed that this had been the largest harvest since the days after the Crystal had first split.

Next on the agenda was the topic us violets were all waiting for: why we were here, and when we could return home.

Nevra opened this part of the discussion. "Seeing as almost all of the violets have been confirmed to be part fae, we must now consider options for their return to – or temporary visit of – the human realm."

One of the guard leaders from outside the city motioned to speak. Miiko nodded to him. "Our violet came to us through a Witch's Circle. We attempted to repeat the process a few days ago to foster her return. It was unsuccessful." I remembered the circle of mushrooms I walked through that led me to the Crystal Room. Trying to go back the same way was a good shot.

A violet sitting at one of the colored tables before us stood. "Yes, Bianca?" Miiko prompted.

"I have spent my time studying in the library of my new village." She smiled to those around her. Her light eyes contrasted with her dark hair and eyebrows. Despite her obvious acceptance into the new culture, I noticed things about her that were marks of the human realm: her jacket bore a zipper and her sneakers were a brand I recognized. "While I would welcome a chance to go through the documents within headquarters, I believe I can say now with certainty that those with faerie blood are bound to this realm upon entering it."

Miiko nodded to Kero, who stood to face Bianca. "Welcome. You are free to study our scrolls. They offer most of the same insights. However, there are sections I have recovered that are used for our Rangers' missions to the human realm. They illuminate pathways and times where the veil between the two worlds is thinnest. The Light Guard will be working through these to find which work and can be used reliably. I'm sure your assistance would be appreciated." He sat down.

The violet with the shoulder plate stood also. "According to tales from our realm, one can move between worlds during the solstice."

Kero stuttered. "That is accurate. Although we would of course search for alternatives."

"What? Why?" The girl asked, then looked sheepish at having spoken out of turn.

"The solstice only happens twice a year. The next is in about three months." My face grew warm. Three months was an awful long time for my family to think I was dead. "There would also be the concern of return." He looked nervously at Nevra.

"It has come to the attention of the guard that – despite any amount of fae blood – it would be more wise and humane to return some of you to your home world permanently."

Kero nodded. "However, we prefer that you stay. If we were to utilize the solstice for travel, those intending to return would need to do so before midnight that same day."

My vision went blurry. White specks clouded where the other purple-eyed girls would have been. I felt Nevra grab my hand tightly, and I could feel the quick pulse pressing back at his hand. He scooted a glass of water toward me. I grabbed onto I, but when I tried to lift it, my hands just shook.

Twenty-four hours? That was too short. My parents would never let me out of their sight after having disappeared for this long. How could I manage to return? The sureness of my need to return shocked me, as well. It was suddenly very clear to me that I could not leave this place for long. I belonged here. I had a _purpose_ here, at least now. I wasn't just a maid anymore. I was the head of a group working toward the humane treatment of other people. People who wind up imprisoned for stealing food.

When my vision cleared up, I could see that I wasn't the only person struggling to accept this. The previous girl had sat back down on her bench. The one who had approached the table seemed to be having trouble breathing. Kero tried to be heard over the din. "Which is why we would exhaust other options, first. To give each of you the time you need with your families."

I noticed Nevra gesturing to Miiko. She looked worn down. Her ears slouched on her hair and her shoulders were hunched over. She nodded, then called the guards' attention. "Recess for lunch." She stood and showed herself out of the room.

Nevra turned to me. "This next part will be logistical. I'll update you later. You should go see to your violet."

I left the table and walked toward the large doors. On the way someone blocked my path. It was Darien. "What do you intend to do with our captive?" He stood over me, appearing larger than I knew he was.

"I believe you mean _my_ captive."

"Pardon?" he sputtered.

"You're excused." I tried to maneuver around him, but he stood in my way again.

"She _will_ be punished."

"Sir, we take thievery very seriously. As you presented her to us, she is now in our custody. And since I am the head for the recent committee specializing in unintended visitors, she had been released into my care. She will continue to be so until such a time when I can decide the proper consequences for her activities." I faked left, the dodged right, falling into the crowd that was exiting the Dining Hall. I wasn't quite sure where they were heading, as the Hall was _made_ for meals. I did know where I was headed, though.


	7. Chapter 6 – The Remains of the Day

Catalina was still in the pantry when I stepped in. It took a moment to locate her in the hurricane that was the cooking staff. They whirled around each other, navigating as if in a choreographed dance. The violet was standing at the counter with the head chef, Charkan. They were both chopping vegetables as the rest of the crew prepared dishes. I weaved through the others to approach the two.

" _Hola_ , Catalina."

She looked up. She still seemed nervous, but wore a broad smile. " _Hola_."

I looked to Charkan. "How is she?"

He nodded. "As well as can be expected. You should really take her to the Infirmary. She needs to be looked over."

"I will soon. I was hoping to ask you a favor." He raised an eyebrow. "I was recently appointed to chair a new committee regarding placement and care of unexpected visitors while an exit option is researched. This looks like a good way for her to occupy her time."

He grinned. "I would love the help. She can come by any time."

"Excellent. I'll let you know if there's another violet who speaks Spanish. She could teach you some key phrases."

He cocked his head. "Violet?" Then he met our eyes in turn. "Ahh… Interesting. Yes, it would be useful to communicate in her own language, though for now we seem to do well using gestures."

"Thanks, Charkan. I'll take her to the Infirmary now." I nodded to Catalina, who followed me out of the Kitchen and through the Pantry. We mixed into the crowd, trying to pass the entryway to the grand staircase that would lead to the Infirmary. I was trying to keep an eye out for Darien when Catalina stopped short. When I looked back, she had turned away. Darien and the woman from before were walking toward us, though they hadn't seen us yet. Catalina jerked my arm, squeezing my hand tighter. She weaved us through the crowd, bending slightly. I copied her movements as she led us scurrying up the stairs. I pointed up to the next floor and she ran up the stairs with me in tow. She pushed me into the Infirmary, shutting the door behind us. " _Eso estuvo cerca!_ "

I laughed. "I don't know what that means, but me too!"

"What is this?" Ewelein looked over from a bed.

"Ewelein, hello. This is Catalina. She's a recent visitor. There were …signs of abuse… from her captors."

"I see." She turned to Catalina. "Do you hurt anywhere?"

Catalina looked at me, then back at Ewelein. " _Lo siento. No entiendo_."

Ewelein's eyebrows shot up. " _That_ is not Eldaryan."

I sighed. "It's a language from my realm. Unfortunately, I'm not too fluent in it."

Ewelein nodded. "I'll see what I can do. At least I can give her a complete examination. Have her sit on the cot for me."

"Uh… _te sientas?_ " Catalina looked around and plopped down on the cot. " _Bien. Yo soy …_ gosh … _voy a ir?_ " She looked somewhat puzzled, then nodded. "I hope I said what I meant to. I've got to run and grab some food for myself. I'll be back as soon as I can."

I left the Infirmary to discover that a second room had been opened for a buffer-style meal. Visitors collected food before returning to the Dining Hall. I wasn't too keen on getting spotted by Darien or his crew, so I quickly made my way out after grabbing something portable. The rest of the afternoon was quite peaceful. I stayed with Catalina during her physical, trying to catch what she was saying. What started as nervous comments evolved into a kind of bored chattering. I couldn't understand most of what she was saying, but caught the meanings of some things.

She was a runner in school, apparently long-distance. She missed her little brother and dogs. And she mentioned _tapas_ at least a dozen times. I asked Ewelein what kinds of food here were similar to shrimp, but she just wrinkled her nose and said, "Caterpillars?"

According the Ewelein's exam, Catalina had been neglected and treated roughly, but there were no signs of brutality. And from the way she was willing to open up to both Charkan and I, she must have been mostly comfortable with us. I gestured for her to follow me to the secondary hall, then led her to a room near mine. Elaine was already there, making the bed. "Hello, dear! _Como estas?_ " She winked at me as the girl happily walked over and began chatting her up. "Don't give me that face. Kero found an old recording." She continued talking with Catalina as I smiled and left.

Nevra met me outside the door. He pushed me up against the wall and kissed me deeply. I kissed back a little before pushing him away. "What's this for?"

"You were right. I can't believe we put you in a _cage_. A _hanging_ cage. Like you were a deviant Crowmero. Please forgive me." He kissed me again, and I held him tight this time.

I put my lips to his ear. "Come with me." I pulled him into my room, closing the door firmly behind us. I pushed him toward the bed, shrugging off the sheer black dress I had worn for the meeting. I kept the gold jewelry and red teddy on. Nevra kneeled at my feet, then removed the crystal-like shoes I had somehow managed to walk in all day. He peeled down the red thigh-highs, kissing my legs as he went. He picked me up and dropped me onto my bed, coming down also to lean over me. I turned my head and kissed his bicep, then took his hand in mine to kiss his fingers. He gasped as I took the top of one in my mouth and sucked gently. Nevra then pinned my other arm down and bit at my neck. I felt something warm pool down into my collarbone. "Are you _drooling?_ "

He pulled back, a bit sheepishly. There was red around his mouth. "Oops."

I laughed and pulled him down with me. "What do you want?" He smirked, but said nothing. I got that sudden tightness in my chest that came with being summoned. The draw wasn't out of the room, though. It was just down the bed. I slid out of the jewelry, but kept the choker. He liked those. I removed my underwear and let my hair down, tickling his nose with it. He blew in my face, then rubbed his hands along my sides.

"I've been wanting you on top of me like this all day. That dress is such a tease."

I laughed again. "Like you have room to talk." We got his outfit off, then he positioned me so that I was straddling him.

"You're really amazing, you know that?" I felt my cheeks grow warm. "I don't think anyone short of Miiko can motivate the guard the way you did today. Your arrogance toward Darien and compassion toward the violet – I didn't expect those from you."

I kissed his lips. "I didn't expect it to affect you so much. But I'm glad that it did."

"You have an extraordinary effect on me. You have since you first spoke to me." He kissed my neck, still sore from the earlier bite. "I've wanted you to be mine since I saw that fire in your eyes. And now that I've seen it come through, I want to be yours." He slid me down onto his shaft. After the days of confusion and uncertainty, it felt calming to be back in bed together, where we fit together so well. But this time was different. It wasn't fast, or desperate. Least of all like the angsty fucking we did when we were still sizing each other up, as if sex were a competition. It wasn't needy either. I looked into his eyes, which were locked on mine, rather than my bouncing tits. I felt a change in our companionship.

"Are you sure you want to be mine. The hours are terrible. Nights and weekends, mostly."

"How is the pay?"

"Non-existent. You might as well be volunteering!"

"Any perks?"

"Two, but they aren't very big."

His gaze dropped to my chest. "Look perfect to me." He kissed each on the nipple. "Sounds like the job for me."

We stayed together all night, enjoying the alone time to relax after such a hectic weekend.

To celebrate my last day as his help, Nevra insisted on returning to his room after breakfast and "helping me clean." It was pretty clear after the first ten minutes that this was never really his plan.

"I've told you, you can't sit on the bed while I make it." I had been trying to coax him off the sheets while I attempted to straighten them out. Neither effort was successful.

"As you wish… help me up." I held my hand out, bracing my footing to pull him toward me. It wasn't enough to keep me standing when he grabbed my arm and dragged me onto the bed with him. He pulled me onto his chest and slid his hands up the back of the silly maid uniform. "I'll miss this," he said, grabbing my ass and rubbing my cleavage with his face. We were both giddy from the realizations of the weekend. Somehow, what we had seemed more real without the premise of servitude.

I huffed back. "I'm sure you've already put in an order with Alana for something with even _less_ coverage."

"Of course not. Now that you're in the public sphere, you need some sophistication."

"Oh." I had expected some sort of half-dress, half-bustier.

"Of course, I wouldn't mind you becoming a wench or healer. I've discovered some of your 'nurse' uniforms. Very enticing. Must make Infirmary visits pleasant." He winked.

This took me aback. "How did you hear about sexy nurse outfits?" I didn't remember seeing any costume stores in the City of El.

He hesitated. "We pick up cultural elements on our recon missions. Some items are less …educationally-oriented… than others."

"You have dirty magazines?"

"We have multiple types of your literature."

My heart started pounding hard in my chest. "Books?" I had forgotten how much I missed reading my favorite novels before bed.

He smiled. "Talk to Ykhar. She keeps the archives." I nodded. "And see that you go through your wardrobe again. Elaine placed more pieces in there appropriate for public appearances. I'm sure you'll approve." I rolled my eyes.

He bit my neck, then whispered, "I thought we got rid of that nasty habit."

I giggled. "You can't tell me what to do. I'm not your chambermaid anymore!"

Nevra rolled me over and pinned me under him. He growled in my ear, "I thought you liked when I gave you orders."

"Now I get to obey them when I'm _not_ trying to work."

He propped himself up and kissed my cheek. "Tonight, then."

I smiled. "Tonight."

I was sent on a wild goose chase to find Ykhar, but eventually found her in the forest. I was still wary of the woods outside of the city, but the trails were easy enough to follow.

She greeted me as we met on a path. "Hey, Ykhar. I had a question for you." I relayed what Nevra had said about the human realm literature collection, and asked about a few modern authors I liked.

"I can definitely check and let you know. Although if any of those authors write paranormal romance, you may need to read them in the archives." I asked why. "Some of the vampire stories inflated Nevra's ego insufferably. We just try to keep specific titles out of his attention."

I thanked her and asked that she have Elaine deliver any of the available books to my room.

I returned to my room after lunch to see what Alana had made to compliment my new duties as committee chair.

There were several new tops and bottoms in my dresser, of the same black/gold/red theme as my other formal and public clothes. They were old-fashioned looking without being modest. One shirt featured ruffled sleeves attached to gray mesh. The marriage of alluring and traditional elements illustrated how much of a genius Alana was at creating outfits that command attention and respect.

Hanging in my closet was a cape-like jacket. Blood red patches peeked out of underneath a sheer, black coat. I tried it on, and found the sharp silhouette made me appear to be some blood-sucking seductress. After yesterday, I was grateful to have something intimidating to hide in.

I had some free time before dinner was served, (Now that I was no longer attached to Nevra, I would eat with the other citizens who resided in HQ.) so I decided to explore the grounds a bit. I had heard of a beautiful waterfall by the gazebo, and was anxious to look around.

While I was searching, I found a cool marshy area with several fountain sculptures. One was a working piano. As water poured over the keys, notes would play dully – their sounds stifled by the flowers planted in the casing. The water then fell down, onto the pedals, causing the plinking notes to occasionally become long and drawn out. I saw on a rock close enough to be a stool and tapped at the keys, attempting to find some way to accompany the chorus in front of me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something more. I looked toward a large vase. I was alone, though I was certain I saw movement that way. I rose from the stool and kicked some of the water out of my shoes as I approached the other statue. As I moved, something darted behind a tree – again, so far back in my peripheral vision that I didn't catch more than a slight glimpse. I moved to check behind the tree when I felt a hand grab my shoulder. It covered my mouth after I began to scream.

"Quiet! Someone will think you're being kidnapped." My breath caught at Nevra's voice. "What are you doing, shrieking like that?"

"Why are _you_ darting around, _spying_ on me?!"

He huffed. "I just _got_ here. I saw you looking around and thought you lost something." He _had_ been on the opposite side of the garden from where I had seen the figure. I glanced back at the topiary, hoping to catch another glimpse of whatever had been hiding. "What are you even looking at?" Nevra put himself back into my view.

"I think I saw a ghost." He started laughing. "What, are you saying _Lestat_ , that you don't have ghosts in this crazy fairy-tale world?"

"I assure you, they grace you with their presence much less often than you think." I thought back a few years to when I had just transferred to a new high school. I had thought there had been a ghost in the hallway, but it was just a student I hadn't yet met, leaving after band practice.

Nevra chuckled at my blush and pulled me in for a hug. "Don't feel bad. I'm sure you'll get to see on someday."

If all t took was a shadow to spook me, I wasn't sure I even _wanted_ to see a real ghost.

I let him walk me back to the tower and direct me toward my new mess hall. There were almost a hundred creatures milling about as we arrived. "Have a nice time," Nevra said. "Introduce yourself to people."

"What if they don't want to talk to a human?" I wasn't sure how much fae blood was needed to really fit in, but I was sure from a glance around that room that I didn't meet the quota.

"They all saw you go from companion to revolutionary in a day. Whether or not they like your ancestry, they're definitely interested in who _you_ are." He gave a small smile and nudged me through the entryway. As I walked toward the long table were others were gathering rationed items in another buffet, heads began to turn.

"Oh boy," I groaned.

But, one-by-one, as they turned to appraise me, they also turned away, back to their conversations. I sighed in relief and waited for my turn to dish up.

As I neared the end of the line, I heard my name called out. I turned to see a girl with long, ice-blue hair fallen haphazardly around a pair of grand antlers. " _Bonjour_."

"I remember you. From the meeting."

"It's nice to see you, again." She stuck her hand toward me. "Eve."

I shook her hand. "I guess you already know my name."

She nodded. "We all do. We are grateful you used your authority to help us, and we look forward to working with you on the committee."

"I'm glad to hear you will be serving with me."

She smiled. "Would you like to eat by us?" I followed her gaze to a table with other violet-eyed girls.

Dinner was fun. They all introduced themselves to me, but were understanding when I had trouble keeping track. "We're all still learning, too," one assured me. Having more than Nevra or Elaine to chat with was refreshing, as much as I loved the company of both. We giggled about the lack of privacy observed here – and confided in each other that the intimacy didn't bother us much, anymore. Eventually, the conversation turned to the things that we missed most from home. Some were common, such as the ability to stay current on a television series or lamenting having to miss a concert after buying the tickets. Others were geographically specific, like wanting to spend summer vacation with the family or missing the winter session starting. We all missed seeing friends and family and pets daily. Despite this, we somehow managed to stay positive.

We stayed until other staffers began cleaning. After dropping our plates by the washing window, Eve said, "We would love to see you at tomorrow's supper."

I nodded. "See you then." We parted ways, and I went up to the Library for my evening lesson.

Kero was startled to see me. "How can I help you?"

"I'm here for my lesson."

"Oh, well… I thought you have been informed. You are no longer required to complete your cultural lessons."

"Are you kidding?" How was I supposed to lead a committee if I didn't know everything about the realm in which is presided?

"I do not joke," he frowned. "You've gone as far as can be expected from a temporary visitor and you will soon have other duties during this time. You are free to come back with any questions you have have, but as you are no longer Nevra's pet, your cultural training is complete."

"Oh, thanks then. I'll be off…" I walked back down the grand staircase and through the secondary hallway to be room – still connected to Nevra's.

With nothing left to do for the day, I flopped onto my bed and heaved a sigh. I had traded a boring temporary position for something with excitement and the threat of permanence. Yet, I wasn't miserable. I wasn't guard material, but I could still help others in the safety of this tower, protected by those who cared for me. I was weary with the exhaustion that came with being away from home this long, but slightly energized by the knowledge that I was making something of myself. Isn't this what had worried me during that fateful walk in the woods weeks ago? I feared failing and not making it in the real world. I wasn't living in what I had previously considered the 'real world', but I had a job, a purpose, and even friends. I had somewhere I could belong and make home if I chose to.

I lay on my bed for some time, pondering these things. At one point, I heard the cry of a wolf. I rose from my bed and went to the window, searching for a dog on the grounds. What I saw was several small boys – with tails – playing in the gardens. As one would be taken down by another, he would howl. Then play resumed and he would chase down another.

A hundred feet behind them, a black figure darted from tree to tree, a cloak billowing behind him in the wind. I pressed my face up against the window, trying to see though the stained glass to discern any features I could that would reveal who this person was – and why he looked so familiar. I was considering returning to the garden to hunt down this being I kept seeing, when it looked right at me. Shocked, I couldn't move from the window. I thought to squint, looking for a face, but the low sun shone no light on the figure. It pointed at me, and I took a shaky breathe, trying to calm my trembling heart.

"You'll smudge the paint if you make a habit of that." I jumped, bumping my head against the glass. Nevra barked out a laugh.

"Gee, thanks," I mumbled, rubbing my head.

"What were you doing like that?" he asked.

I looked back to see him moving away from the small joined door to my side. He traced a faint rose-shaped imprint on my cheek. I wasn't in the mood to be teased about ghosts again, so I replied, "Watching the sunset."

He smiled, then pulled me onto my bed. I laid against him as we watched the pink-orange glow of the clouds fade, joining the dark blue hue of the sky. I was relieved to be out of site of the cloaked figure, but was sure it was still out there, waiting to spot me again. I fell asleep before the colors in the sky merged into one canvas of deep blue, dreaming of dark capes and being trapped in a swinging walls of metal I couldn't see.


	8. Chapter 7 – The Scent of Minty Steak

The Tower had returned to normal almost immediately. Guards left, public figures waved as they returned to their homes, and the Dining Hall felt less claustrophobic with each passing meal. But things had not gone back to normal for me.

For one, I had to learn a completely new routine. Even breakfast was different (although not worse). Nevra and I got to eat together, in our own separate chairs. No more trying to make every other Guard member feel awkward. I get to say 'other' members because I am one. Sort of. Miiko had to explain it a couple times, and I'm still not sure if I understand. Apparently they've elected me as an 'honorary' Guard member. I am not actually _in_ any of the Guards. Just a member. A lone member. On the bright side, I don't have any missions. So I'm alright with the promotion. I'm allowed to stay inside all day.

Which doesn't mean I do. I had made a habit of subtly investigating the gardens each night around dusk. I hadn't felt safe here since the night I saw the shadow figure watching me. It was a spooky time to be out, but I kept feeling like it wanted to approach me again.

Another change was the weekly committee meetings I had with the other Violets. The first was less of a meeting, and more of an orientation. Of each other. We had gone in order around the table, making introductions and translating as necessary. Fortunately, there were enough others who spoke multiple languages that we can communicate effectively. However, the first day was a lot of catching up and feeling connected again. Not time wasted, but I was drained afterward. Emotionally. I hadn't realized how much I missed my home world until I had a dozen girls helping me to relive what I've missed.

During the second meeting, there was discussion of proposing a new Guard, consisting only of us. There were some technical issues with that though, firstly that we didn't really have any common skills, other than being able to name the seven continents. On top of that, a few of the girls had already joined other Guards. Eve, for example, was in the Obsidian Guard. Bianca had quickly shown an affinity for the Shadow Guard. She showed interest in returning home, with the intent of using the opportunity as a sort of business trip. As a human, she would have no trouble navigating the world as a spy, returning to El after each mission with a light heart. We stayed a non-Guard, with a number of Guard members to make us an official committee.

I also was added to a number of official and non-official groups, including:

The _Companion Committee_ , a group recently formed as a co-committee to the one I chaired with the other Violets. There really wasn't a reason to group the two together, accept as a rationalization for creating one specifically featuring a group of girls from another realm. Apparently lumping us in with a group aimed at 'increasing the awareness of the poor treatment of semi-intelligent creatures' was easier to certain people ( _ahem_ Darien) to swallow. Unlike the companions, we Violets actually got to vote on our own affairs.

The _Companion Retrieval Committee_ , a subcommittee of the previous, met twice a week to implement strategies discussed in the Companion Committee meetings. Shadow Guard trainees and recent members honed the skills they would use in both realms by hunting down and collecting lost and stray companions. The meetings themselves were generally dry, and didn't need much input from me. Usually, members would set out during this time to track any companions that were reported missing. On days when we didn't have any reports to follow up on, we would play hide-and-seek. It was fun. It was also creepy. The Guard members weren't in the habit of popping up behind the target and yelling, "Boo!" In most cases, I didn't know they had even located me until I was in a headlock with a hand over my mouth. Things got better when I started to practice climbing trees in my free time. Then it was me shouting at them right before I jumped onto their backs. On these days, the one I jumped had to carry me back to the Tower. So over all, it was my favorite committee.

The _New Recruit Training Sessions_ were biweekly meetings I was invited to join on a meeting-to-meeting basis. (Supposedly when I was sufficiently knowledgable on whatever they were orientating my on, I would no longer be requested back.) The topic covered varied with each meeting, taught in a round so that no matter when an incoming Guard member aged into the rankings, they would be introduced to each topic. So far, I had sat in on Yeu's Rules of Order (This is similar to the conduct rules my high school's student council followed, but with less of a concern for respectful discourse and a higher preference for quickly shutting down comments that are meaningless or not constructive.), Disagreeing with a Superior (The tagline should have been, "Don't!" but the presentation actually gave a lot of examples of polite ways to dissent.), Honorifics (and whether we could use a simple last name to address someone or must precede it with a title), When to Call a Security Officer (vs. when to tell your superior there was a child running around the Tower, screaming profanity while someone who appeared to be his parent scurried after him, apologizing as she ran), and, my favorite so far, Tuck in Your Shirt (and Other Tips to Keep Us All Looking Competent).

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

In the weeks since the convention had upset the status quo of the City, I was ordered around more than I had been during my short career as Nevra's chambermaid. Elaine had come to me first, insisting I not where any of my old housekeeping clothes (no matter how cute they were) and that I not chat up the other maids in view of visitors (which seemed a bit classist to me). She also informed me that I would be attending breakfast even earlier in the morning, with the rest of the guard. When I reminded her that I had been following Nevra to his meals for the last few weeks, she raised an eyebrow and replied, "I've heard the stories." Apparently there was an even earlier meal, for those who "don't like to waste the day away." I would still get to see Nevra when he wasn't away on missions, so it was all the same to me.

Kero suddenly got very bossy, as well. He now reneged on his previous statement that I needed no more training. There was supposedly a whole section in the Library on portals and out-of-realm travel I now needed briefing on. Also, he ordered me to keep quiet about it. Kero _ordered_ me.

Ezarel and Valkyon were pleased I was finally making myself "useful, rather than merely squatting in the Tower." Somehow they still found things to nitpick, though. When I relayed the increasing expectations to Miiko, she briefly reflected, "You are in the eye of the people now. A celebrity of sorts. No more slouching when you walk. And tuck in your blouse."

In fact, the only person who had stopped commanding me around was Nevra, who thought it would be funny to joke, "I'd ask you for an oral favor, but it's just not arousing now that you aren't obligated to obey." His public comments had become more tasteful lately (although Miiko may have had a sit-down with him shortly after me), but was just as teasing when we were alone. Unfortunately, he seemed to think a bathroom full of creatures and faery folk was 'alone'…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Nevra came to me in while I was in the bathroom one morning. Or, more accurately, he pinned me to a wall while I was trying to dry off. His firm hand gripped my hips and held them steady while he pushed up against me with his. "Nevra!" I hissed, "There are _people here!_ " I backed up enough to get out of his hold for a moment, but he used the maneuver to turn me to face him.

"I _need_ you," he growled into my skin, mouth pressed up against my neck. His hands were squeezing my waist now as he gyrated against me. I looked over his shoulder apologetically to Ykhar, who rolled her eyes, and Alejéa, who quickly left the bathroom flushed.

"You're scaring people away," I chastised.

" _Good_ ," he growled again. "I need you alone." His hands moved down to my ass while his mouth began sucking at my neck.

I sighed. "Oh what, is this the one time you don't want an audience?" I glanced again at the crowd in the bathroom, who was unfortunate enough to be used to this display by now. "I'm surprised you haven't asked any to join."

He got a mischievous grin. "You think so? Maybe I'm just waiting for you to invite one of your maid friends. You could fluff each other's pillows while I watch." He squeezed my tits for emphasis, then went back to feeling me up below my hips.

I didn't mean to, but I looked back up at some of the girls bathing, wondering which he would prefer. He followed my gaze, then looked back down at my body, his dick twitching.

"Oh, my god, okay." I pushed him away. "We can do whatever you want tonight, but you can't get me this riled up before my meeting. I had been cleaning myself up to speak with Miiko today. She already thought I was incompetent enough. The last thing I needed was to show up late and smelling of Nevra.

Immediately, he pulled away. "Whatever I like," he said, blinking. I had a fleeting moment where I worried if I would regret my words. Then I remembered his gift for pleasing me however things go.

"Your choice. But later." He nodded and smiled before pecking me on the cheek and headed into the shower.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Miiko had spread it through the grapevine that she wanted to see me regarding my eventual departure. That was one thing that cell phones would have helped with. No summoning charms. No having word-of-mouth announced meetings. Even email would be better than this.

I joined her in the crystal room as she stood, pondering. After some time, she spoke. "Do you remember your first day here?"

I nodded. "I appeared right here. You all thought I was an intruder and locked me in a hanging cage."

She gave me a stern look. "I will not apologize for that. You were a serious security threat. You still are."

" _Excuse me?_ " I had earned my keep, stopped stealing food, and made myself part of the community. "What on Earth could I threaten?"

She gave a grim smile. "It's funny that you use that term – what on Earth – because that is exactly what I need to speak with you about. Have a seat." She gestured to a couple small throne-like chairs near the wall. "One of the concerns we have with inter-realm travel is the risk of… whispers, let's call them, being let loose in your world. You can promise me all you want that you won't speak a word of this to anyone. But it isn't a guarantee. We know that those you left will be looking for you. And if you return, they won't accept 'got lost in the woods' as an alibi. You will have to explain yourself to the one group of people you can never cast out. If you could rid your life of your family, you would be just as willing to stay here in El. So that is one concern.

"The other is that no matter how seamlessly you fit back into your world, you were acknowledged by the Oracle. We don't yet know what that means. We don't know how you fit into our world. But it has become obvious that you – and possibly the other Violets – are here for a very important and specific reason. We cannot cast you out until we figure out what that reason is.

"I'm telling you this because, while we intend to investigate both of these to the fullest extend in the coming months, there is something you should know. We may not be able to release you at the Solstice. Even if we can get you back to your home, we may need to hold onto you for longer."

I took a deep breath, then started to speak. She held up a hand. "I know you have many things to say to that. I'm sure you are getting angrier as we sit here. This was a courtesy to you. I didn't have to say anything. Remember that, Guardian. You began your time here in a cage. Everything we've given you since is a privilege. A gift, that can be easily removed."

I clenched my jaw together. This was just like her to play down a serious personal dilemma. How can they not ' _release_ ' me? I'm not a prisoner anymore! Although, apparently I could be, if I caused trouble. I hung my head.

"Good. You are dismissed." She stood up and left the room.

I glowered at the Great Crystal, imagining the Oracle looking back at me through it, like a crystal ball. "What'd you have to pick on me for?"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I stood in front of my wardrobe, looking for something, but not knowing what. For about a week now, my room had been chilly at night. Usually it was mildly temperate, without being stuffy. But it was getting cooler outside and would be too cold to sleep in my usual pajamas, which happened to be Nevra's favorite set of lingerie that week. I needed something warm that he wouldn't try to wrestle off me when we started kissing each other goodnight.

There was a thick teddy with ornate gold designs on the front of the waist. It was comfortable, but left the arms and legs exposed. Unfortunately, that's where I really needed the covering. I set the piece aside, figuring I might find some other use for the bold gold and red another time. The next possibility was a black nighty with white lace at the fringes. Nevra had chosen this one for me back when I was still his maid. It would appeal to him for sure, but still didn't cover enough of the arms to make me completely happy. I set it aside as well. I flipped through the rest. Anything warm enough had a ridiculously long train or flowing sleeves, or was too thin to be helpful. As I made my way toward the back, I resolved to just add more covers to Nevra's bed, no matter how sweaty it made him.

That's when I saw it. A legitimate winter nightgown. It even had snowflakes. It looked thin and sheer, but was firm enough to hold shape when I ran my hand over it. The iridescent flakes sparkled over the white fabric all the way to the feet. The long sleeves began at the shoulders, showing off just enough to keep Nevra's attention. I smiled to myself. This was it.

I slid it over my head, then shook my hair out a bit. With something this conservative, I knew I'd have to give him a reason to keep it on. It was translucent, so I couldn't wear it to the bathroom. Or, I guess I could, since privacy wasn't a thing here. As a last minute precaution, I slid the red and gold teddy on underneath it. That made it look more sophisticated and less like I had thrown on a thin bedsheet. At least now if he took off the nightgown, I would still be warm. I turned and opened the small door leading directly to his room. He was disrobing by his own armoire. Nevra turned to me then, and I took a minute to enjoy the flash of chest. Glancing downward led me to a thin happy trail and his untied pants. He looked at me with a smirk.

"Enjoying the view, angel? Mine isn't so bad, either."

I shrugged and prepared myself for what was to come by sidestepping to a wall. "It's okay."

He strode over to me with unusual speed. Suddenly his body was against mine. Even though the fabric of my dress was thicker than it looked, I could still feel it slide in between our thighs as he wedged his between mine. "Just okay?" he said, pinning my wrists to the wall. I tried to push into him, but he just pushed back with his chest.

"There's nothing wrong with okay," I teased, knowing he would keep up the play more if I argued semantics than if I had tried to keep lying.

He did. In one fluid motion, my dress had been slid up and my legs wrapped around his waist as he balanced me against the wall. His lips were on my cleavage for a moment before he pulled away and set them on my neck. "I don't want to be merely satisfactory to you. Tell me what I can do to truly impress you."

It was times like this when I marveled at him most. What I wanted was for him to tease me. Tell me in great detail how I could please him. But he got off on making me squirm.

"I'd be more impressed if you had your pants down further."

He grinned. "Let's make a deal. I'll take something off when you do." He chuckled as I scowled. I had hoped to stay dressed, but I guess something had to come off if we wanted to screw. I motioned to be let down, then turned away from him. I shimmied out of the teddy and kicked it to the side. He immediately stepped forward, pushing his hard cock against my ass. I could feel its shape and detail through the dress. "Good girl," he purred. He slid his hands over the fabric, letting it slide against my hips too. "How do you want to do this?" I turned to face him, backing up against the wall again.

"Hold me up, Nev." He swiftly picked me back up and leaned me against the wall as he shoved the skirt up to my hips. He navigated his shaft up to my pussy and slid it in slowly. I gasped and threw my head back. "Oh, just like that."

He brought his lips to my shoulders, left bare by the nighty. He kissed my collarbone all the way to my neck, then went up that until he reached my ear, nibbling on in. "It's too bad this dress is so pretty and pure. I'd love to cover you in your own blood.

I shivered at the thought of him feeding on me. We hadn't gone further than a little play, but I was starting to crave it as well. "I guess that's your new project with Alana. Something that can wash easily."

He moaned and scraped his fangs lightly against my neck. "Don't tease me, human. You know from your silly romance books how hard it is for us to say no to those we want most."

I leaned down to kiss him on the mouth. "One day I will throw myself at you and demand you take your fix from me. What will you do then? Deny me?" I got a sick satisfaction from watching his face play out the emotions as he thought through that scenario – surprise, confusion, and then lust and desire.

"I would never deny you anything, so long as you begged me for it." He smirked as I rolled my eyes. "What? You couldn't ask me for something you truly wanted?"

"One day I will get on my knees and beg. You better be ready to give me what I want."

He kissed me. "I'm always ready to give you what you want. But that seems to involve me taking what I want from you. It feels selfish in the moment."

I looked down at his dick. Flush, and still pretty hard. "Take me now, Nevra. Fuck me like you need it. Fuck me like I'm your lifeblood."

He brought his forehead to mine, looking into my eyes. "Whatever you wish." Then he hiked me up against the wall and fucked me. He fucked me so good. I was yelling and screaming. I was moaning and panting. I felt some of the wallpaper give way as my nails scraped up it, trying to grab a hold onto anything as he filled me up and pounded me hard. He had one hand at my clit, rubbing so fast my head couldn't keep up. At one point it stopped trying, and I felt something drip down my thigh. It was then that Nevra brought me too his bed, lying me down so that he could bring his mouth to my clit. "You dirty girl, cumming all over my cock. You trying to make a mess for me to clean up?" Then he started in with his tongue, first playing with my clit and labia, then pushing it in deeper. It was so much warmer than his dick, yet more forgiving. I had my hands grabbing at his hair as he switched between penetration and foreplay. My mind was stuck between begging for more and praying that I would reach orgasm again before I had aneurysm.

When I did, he wiped his mouth and pulled my ass closer to the edge of the bed. Then he fucked my pussy again, nice and gentle this time. He took my hand in his and kissed my palm, gently rubbing a fang against it. "You see my dear, that is what you get when you ask for it." He sped up a little, and I felt him fill me up with something warm. Then he pulled me up toward the pillow with him, and I promptly fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 8 – The Silences of the Tower

I had woken up partway through the night and stayed up for the rest looking through Nevra's window, searching for the figure from weeks before. It kept popping up in nightmares since, jogging my memory of that first night in the cave, locked in the hanging cage. If the figure knew me from before, had he been looking for me in the garden? I wanted to believe it was just a coincidence, that he had been lurking for another reason before realizing I was spying. But something nagged at that reasoning. He looked sinister, but had sought me out when I was imprisoned. Whoever he was and whatever he was after, I couldn't get the idea of him pointing at me, stories above the gardens. Even after I left Nevra's room, the felling that something was watching me – even in a washroom without windows – hadn't left. I kept peeking toward the outward wall, knowing it was impenetrable, but convinced something was standing on the other side.

"Hello, wench!" I screamed and jumped, sliding on the wet tile. Nevra caught me, of course, but some of the others in the showers with me almost fell over from surprise too. "You never cease to amaze me. I can stand almost in front of you for ten minutes and you still act as if I appeared in front of you my magic."

"Sorry, long night." I started to wash the shampoo out of my hair. He assisted and gave my scalp a light massage.

"I bet. If you didn't want to join me last night, you could have said so."

So he had noticed my absence from his bed. "It's not that, it's – well, I'm not really ready to talk about it."

He nodded, as if he understood. But he didn't leave it there, of course. "If I'm bothering you, I can leave." I grabbed his hands and forced them to keep rubbing my head. "Oh, no, I wouldn't want to be a burden or anything." We had a small tug-of-war until he pushed instead of pulled and I got wedged up against the pipe feeding the water. He leaned in close to my ear. "I'll be expecting a head massage of my own if you keep this up."

"I'll pay you back later," I promised, trying not to moan as he pushed himself up against me. The pipe was cold, but he was so warm on my back.

"No, I insist. It must be now." He lined his cock between my ass cheeks.

"There are _people_ here!" I hissed behind me, remembering saying the same thing just the day before.

"Oh, they won't mind, will you ladies?" Ykhar rolled her eyes, and another brownie mumbled something that sounded like, "Been there, done that."

"Nevra, you must have a harem! People let you get away with anything."

"Yes, it's my charming personality."

I scoffed. "If you're so charming, why are they moving away? Wouldn't they ask to join, instead?" I felt him perk up behind me.

He twirled me around and placed his mouth on my neck, teasing me with his fangs. "If they don't mind, what's the harm?"

At this point, I knew he would do it. This wasn't another game of chicken, seeing who would balk first. I spread my legs slightly, inviting him in. He didn't. Instead he pushed his hard cock to my asshole. " _Hey now_ ," I chastised.

He blew the hair away from my ear. "Trust me, darling." He pushed me against another wall, looking around the bathroom. "Hey, sweet cheeks. You ready for this?" Someone approached us. "Good." He positioned a hand around his shaft and had it stroke him as he continued to tease my third hole. I turned around and gasped.

It was Alejéa. She blushed and looked down, flexing her hand against Nevra's erection.

He then turned me to face the two of them. He grabbed Alejéa and propped her up between us, holding her by her thighs so that she pressed against me. He positioned his dick between my thighs and crotch so that it slid against my clit as he moved back and forth. Alejéa was pushed up against me as he moved. Her tits swelled into my face with each thrust. "Well don't be _rude_ ," he said, looking at me patronizingly. I stuck out my tongue and lightly tickled her nipple. She gasped, so I took what I could of her breast into my mouth.

I swear, I knew people were in the washroom with us. But for the next several minutes, it slipped my mind that we weren't alone, the three of us.

Nevra squeezed Alejéa's waist and pushed her close into me. I grabbed her ass and did my best to help prop her up, but eventually he slid her down to the ground. He whispered into her ear, "Show me what you want. Do to her what you want me to do to you."

Without pause, she threw her arms around me and began kissing me, urgently. I swallowed my gasp as she pushed herself closer, placing one knee between my thighs and jerking it upward. I moaned, unsure how this so quickly became so arousing. I looked back to him. His gaze was moving back and forth from she and I, a devilish grin across his face. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "Is that all?"

Alejéa brushed her hand down my front, meeting the opening of my vagina and stopping to rub her thumb quickly over my clit. I cried out, but this only encouraged her. I let out another sound, but this was more of a guttural moan. Nevra pushed himself against Alejéa's back pushing her in time into me as she began fingering me. I saw him position himself and her eyes go wide. Then she looked sleepy. She sighed and smiled and _ahhhed_. I looked around her shoulder to see him in her asshole. He caught my chin and kissed me on the lips. Alejéa's fingers twitched inside me as she sighed again. Her head tipped back and he nibbled on her neck, exposing his fangs to me.

"Should I do it? We are in the washroom, after all. It would be a quick clean."

That's when I remembered we had an audience. I think he saw it on my face, because the motion stopped and Alejéa's noises faded. Then we were apart. He kissed her on the cheek and pulled me away. I fumbled into my robe and we walked in silence back to his bedroom.

I went from his room to the small door that led to mine. I felt him follow me into my room, but was too frazzled to care. I disrobed and started putting on some clean underwear. He put his hand on my shoulder, softly saying my name. "Are they going to report us? Will we get in trouble? What if we get banned from the bathroom? Where will we go to sh–"

"I saw you get jealous," he said. No preamble. Just steady and accusing.

"Excuse me?"

"When you saw my fangs. I saw you get jealous when I wanted to bite her."

"That's ridiculous. Why would I get jealous of that? You have to feed on _someone_." I struggled into my underwear, but he held a hand against them, stopping me from getting them up all the way.

"I could feed on _you_ if you wanted. Not regularly. Just a little for fun."

I thought of all the vampire lore I had heard. That feedings turned humans into thralls. That once they started, they couldn't stop. That regular feedings turned them vampires into cruel animals.

I started to respond, but the words caught in my throat. I started a new sentence. "I trust you."

Almost instantly I was thrown away from the dresser and onto the bed. Nevra ripped the sheets out from underneath me and pressed me down into the mattress – hard. His robe was off then, and he was on top of me, still damp and flushed from the shower. "I promise you won't regret saying that, but you need to keep trusting me now."

I nodded. "Okay…"

He pushed himself up and threw me off the bed and against a wall, slipping in between it and I before I hit. I fell into him instead, _oofing_ when I hit his chest. He kicked my legs out from under me and spun me around, slapping my hard on the ass. "Ow!" He didn't stop, and instead pushed me to our shared door, pressing me against it before raking his nails against my thigh. A light red streak appeared against my skin. "Hey!" I covered the raised flesh with my hands, willing it to stop hurting.

"If I go too deep, I'll hurt you. Have to make sure I can get something from a shallow bite." I understood then, he was getting my adrenaline and blood pumping, filling my small capillaries for him to drain. He pushed me by the hips toward the bed, but now I was part of the game. I crawled to the other side, thinking I could get away from this creature of the night. He grabbed my leg and pulled me back, slapping me again on my rear. "Bad girl, trying to escape your fate." He let me go so I could wiggle away again. I slid myself off the bed and toward the door to his room – but he was too quick. He had me up against the wall again, facing him. Then he lifted me up high, so that my legs were propped onto his shoulders. He lightly nipped the inside of my thighs and my fingers automatically tangled into his inky black hair. "Ready?"

I paused to feel the strong beat of my heart, followed by labored breaths. "Yes."

Nevra tossed me off his shoulders and caught me by my waist, pulling my legs around his middle. Then he gently carried me to the bed as I panted, heart racing. He lay me down, then kissed a trail down my body. He scraped another trail near the top of my pelvic bone, looking down at me as he kissed it better. Then he flashed his fangs. "Tell me when you've had enough."

When he bent over the skin above my hips, the first thing I felt was the pain. Rough pain, like when Shelley Anderson stabbed me with the pointy end of a paperclip in the third grade. The puncture felt raw and hollow, like he was taking rather than inserting something into me. Then a sort of numbness took over. The pain was just a faint whisper in the back of my mind. I didn't feel sleepy, just very mellow. Complacent.

Then came the pleasure. Pleasure so intense, I thought to myself, _If this was how strong the pain was, I would be vomiting right now_. It surged from the bitten area into every finger tip, every toe. I could suddenly feel every single one of my hairs. I could feel my nails. I cried out, not in pain or pleasure, but in shock. It quickly turned into a moan as the hollow feeling increased. I looked down at Nevra's head and saw a small drip of blood cradled in the crest of my pelvic bone. I wiped it away with a finger, which was soon met by Nevra's mouth.

"Can't waste any, now," he said, smirking. His lips sucked on my finger gently before returning to the wound.

I had thought this would be more painful. I had thought this would be more arousing. But what I felt most was a deep calm and a connection to Nevra that wasn't there before. Maybe he was enthralling me. Maybe just the act of sharing myself with him – this piece I hadn't given to anyone before; this gift no one else could benefit from – was what made me feel so protective and territorial over him right now.

I pulled his chin away from my skin for a moment, so he could look me in the eye. "You mean a lot to me, you know?"

He smiled. A small, sweet smile. "I do not. You mean a lot to me as well." I kissed my fully and deeply on the lips, then pulled himself up to lie with me on the bed. He cradled my head in the crook of his armpit, kissing my forehead for good measure. He gave a great sigh, blowing hair in my face.

Then we talked. About nothing. And everything, really. About our pasts and his future. About the kind of future I would have here, if I wanted it. And what I most wanted from a future in my own realm.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Later at breakfast, I was informed that I would be adventuring into the woods today. Miiko had said it more like a reminder, although I was sure no one had brought it up to me. At my nervousness, Nevra assured me, "I'll be there to protect you, of course." He gave a cheesy grin while I tried to hide my relief. I didn't want to play the damsel in distress card, but was still uncertain about the security of a place one can randomly switch realms through.

After breakfast, I rifled through my wardrobe to find the old outing clothes for when I was Nevra's companion. The most wearable was a pair of tight and stretchy leggings, with ornate gold trim on the hems. The shiny black shade made them look almost like yoga pants. I pulled them on and found a shirt that I hadn't worn in awhile: dark vest with a built-in bra that featured a gem at my rib line. The clothes wouldn't cover my middle well, but they would stay comfortable while we tromped around in the forest. I pulled on some thick gold boots and grabbed my white jacket from home. I caught up with Nevra in the hall. He was in his usual mission ensemble: black skin-tight pants, black skin-tight vest, playful smirk…

"Are you colorblind?" he asked.

I looked down. The coat and top didn't really match our usual color coordination. "I was more interested in practicality than prettiness," I replied. "Next time we play Master & Companion, I'll do better in the second regard.

He put his arm around me. "It's perfectly alright to be terrible at dressing oneself. I myself would even prefer you to go without the struggle each day and go about your day without any clothes at all." I swatted at him. "Yes, I know. You're uncomfortable with that still. We may work you up to it. I'm sure we can find you a lovely sheer dress. Maybe some pretty red see-through thing with a gold band holding it over those soft breasts of yours." He bit his lip and looked down at my chest. "It would have to be short, of course, and have a nice dip right there." He pointed to my cleavage.

"You sure think about clothes a lot for someone who would prefer I just prance around naked all day."

He chuckled. "I'm like you, I guess. I like being teased."

We walked down the grand staircase and out the main door. The rest of our group was coordinating in the gardens, referring to several patches of maps, lining them up so that together they covered the entire City of El.

Miiko was doling out orders. "I think it would be best to have her start out in the forest, but keep her away from here." She pointed to a spot in the middle of the woods. "Karenn is cleaning up the Hamadryad ashes today, and we don't want any more trouble in that area. After that, take her down to the immersed cave. We will have a pulley to repel her by the time you reach it." She looked at the sky. "We should get started, though. I don't want to miss the next low tide."

We approached the group, and both of us were given a series of welcoming nods. "I'm here with the bait," Nevra announced. I sighed, having hoped we were past those jokes entirely.

I noticed the others ignored his comment, continuing to discuss the day's plans as if he hadn't spoken at all. I guess that was the best way to deal with his teasing. Responding in kind just leads to sex, in my experience.

After a few more minutes of coordinating, the group dispersed, half with Nevra and I toward the forest, the other half toward the eastern cliff. Nevra, Kero, and I took lead, the both of them apparently knowing which way we were to go. The others, Shadow Guardians and guides from what I could tell, followed at a close, but respectful distance. They mostly chatted among themselves and glanced down at the map occasionally.

"I need to speak with you." Kero spoke in a low voice, one so unlike his usual hesitant tone that I started. Nevra looked back at the group, then nodded. "Later, in your chambers?" Again, Nevra nodded. He glanced nervously down at my. I wanted to ask what, but was worried I would draw attention to the conversation. It seemed as though they were trying to keep the matter private. I kept my gaze forward while they continued to communicate through eyebrow gestures.

We reached the area of inspection after about two hours of walking. Nevra helped pass the time by loudly admiring how my pants showed off the curve of my ass and patting it as if everyone behind us couldn't see. They politely averted their gazes at these times. But I still elbowed him in the ribs once or twice.

Our party gathered in a circle around a large oak tree. Its roots were hidden under the ground, but I could tell from the span of its branches that they must have been massive. The bark rippled across its surface, the rough texture looking almost like elongated scales. I reached up a hand to touch it, skimming it lightly down the branch until I hit a knot. I looked back at Nevra. "What do we do now?"

He spoke briefly with a member of his Guard. They debated whether I needed to be alone to feel her presence, and whether that was safe. Eventually, they came to an agreement. He returned to me.

"We will move a short distance away. We will still be able to see you, but it'll take a few seconds to come to your rescue, so don't do anything stupid. They moved a few dozen yards away, all in the direction we came.

I took a deep breath and moved closer to the trunk of the tree. I gave it a big hug, holding it tight as I whispered, "I'm here now. Please talk to me. I need to know what you want from me." I stood there for a few minutes, willing the tree to pull a Grandmother Willow and reply. But nothing happened. I was considering climbing higher when something flashed in the corner of my eye. I leaned my head against the tree again, looking to my left. Another flash, a black cloak. Then a figure.

I gasped. My lungs were heaving as if they wanted me to scream, but my throat was suddenly tight with anxiety. The figure leaned against a tree too, then beckoned me forward with a finger. I shook my head slowly, forcing out a steady, "No."

"What was that?"

I looked back to Nevra. "I, uh, can't feel anything." I felt stupid, hiding this very important thing from him. I rationalized the omission, convincing myself it would be no good to alarm all the other Shadow Guard members. Not when this thing – this person – saved me after I was condemned by them. I would tell him later, I assured myself.

They began walking forward, to join me. I quickly turned my head back to the figure, homing to alert him and shoo him away. But he was gone. At least the disappearing act was helpful to me this time.

Nevra put his arm around my shoulder. "Don't be disappointed. You'll get a chance to see her again."

"Uh-huh," I said, fighting the urge to look behind us as he led me away.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

We arrived at the edge of the cliff in the early evening. Miiko was off to the side, smiling as she spoke to Leiftan. When she saw us, she waved us over.

"The pulley is all set to go." She gestured to the cliff's edge, from which a series of bamboo poles and rope clung. "The tide is still a little high to get down, so now would be a good time for a quick dinner."

"Mmmm…" Nevra looked down at my side, where he had sucked my blood this morning. I covered the spot self-consciously. I hadn't noticed when I got dressed that the outfit showed off the wound. Already sealed and healed, it wasn't very obvious. However, if one looked, two tiny puncture spots were visible. I felt marked, but not in a deterministic way. More like a reminder that I could trust him, with my life if needed.

A dark-skinned member of the Obsidian Guard brought over three giant picnic baskets. "Dinner is served," she said. Silverware and plates were passed around as one of the Guardians came around with a basket of food and several canteens. A few thick slabs of red meat were dropped on my plate, and I saw they were covered with pieces of green leaves.

I leaned over to Nevra and whispered, "What is this?"

He said, "Minty Steak" as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Companions aren't the only ones who eat well around the Tower."

"Why does it have – is that the mint – on it?" I looked down, scrunching up at my nose.

He shook his head, smiling. "It helps keep it fresh longer. Good for traveling."

I gave him a disbelieving look. "Are you sure you don't just think that because it _smells_ minty fresh?"

He laughed. "What you do use?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Chemicals, mostly. Salt for meats and vinegar for fruits."

It was his turn to scrunch up his nose. "Vinegar? And you think our practices are weird."

We ate in silence after that. The steak tasted fantastic, in the end. The mint added a sharp, almost sweet counterpart to the savory meat. But I kept me noises of enjoyment to a minimum so Nevra wouldn't know how right I thought he was.

After about thirty minutes, Miiko peered over the cliff. "Alright, Guard! Let's get her down!"

There was a scramble of motion as some members cleaned up the eating area and others put on climbing harnesses. Someone approached me and helped Nevra suit me in one while Miiko explained what my goal was. "I want you to ignore your better judgement when you're down there. Don't worry about your safety – that's what we're here for. Focus on anything unnatural or eery. We don't know how the Oracle will speak to you, but it will feel like walking into a witch's circle."

"So I'm looking for mushrooms?" I asked.

"It will feel _like_ that. This will be a different situation. We're basically giving her the chance to communicate with you in a remote location, with some controlled danger. If you speak with her personally, ask for your next task. What she wants from you. We need to know how to fulfill your purpose here."

I nodded uncertainly.

She grabbed me gently by the elbow and pulled me away from the boys who were helping my into the climbing gear. "Remember our discussion yesterday? About the status of your departure? The more information you bring back to us, the less reason we will have to keep you here. You need something from me? Well I need this from you. _My people_ need this from you. Go down there and do your duty, Guardian. We have treated you as one of us for months now. Act like it. Reach down within yourself and bring out that girl who spoke to all those citizens at the meeting. The girl who didn't just take what she needed from Nevra, but made him _want_ to give it to her."

She patted my shoulder. "Respectfully, of course. Remember who you're speaking to. Don't mention any cages." Then she walked away. "Let's go, people! We down want to lose the low tide!"

There was another shuffle of motion as everyone found a place to stand. Some were back, out of the way. Others walked right up to the edge of the cliff. The woman from the Obsidian Guard who brought the picnic baskets to us was hanging over the edge. "On belay!" Someone answered her. "Climbing!"

"Climb on!" She dropped down past view. I scurried over to watch her climb, trying to take note of where she was grabbing and placing her feet.

Nevra came up behind me. "You're next, then I'll be right down after you."

I looked up at him, smirking. "What, you can't actually fly?"

I sighed, playfully. "You and your literature. You need to read more Eldaryan works. They have _substance_." He gently prodded me closer to the pulley, then helped me strap the ropes into my harness. "All you need to do is repel. We will give the line slack as you descend." I nodded. "Don't worry. This is the safe part. And I'll be right next to you for the rest."

As I lowered myself over the cliff, I became suddenly sentimental. I pulled myself back up a little and kissed Nevra on the lips. "See you soon, Bedmaster."

He smiled, and caressed my chin with a finger. "After a while, Housekeeper."

The belay slowly gave me more line as I gently pushed off the cliffside with my feet, trying to keep level and avoid spinning. The cliff itself must have been at least six stories high, but even that was only half of what the cliff next to the Tower was. Slowly and carefully, I made my way down, stopping to judge how much I had gone. (There was no way I was looking down to see how much further I had to go!) Finally, I lost purchase, my foot swinging into the entrance of the cave. I looked up to see Nevra climbing down the rope as it continued to lower me down. When my feet hit water, then sand, I detached my harness. The tide was only a foot high here, and I could see it receding quickly. When it turned, I knew we would be in a hurry to get out. I paused to calm my nerves by the other Guard member.

"That was a good effort," she said. "You have steady feet."

I took a deep breath. "Thanks, uh…"

"Cameria," she said, grabbing and shaking my hand. Upon closer inspection of her, I found that her skin was actually tree bark. She saw me looking. "I'm a hamadryad, yes." She turned around. "I like to get around, so I keep my home-sweet-home with me wherever I go."

Nevra splashed to the ground behind us. "That was fun," he said, flashing us a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just take the elevator back up." His confused look made me smile.

We ventured into the cave, Nevra at point with a lantern and Cameria bringing up the rear. The water flowed by out feet as the tide continued to go out, revealing a shimmering floor. Creatures that looked like a cross between bats and butterflies clung to the ceiling, their clusters broken up only by the stalactites dripping water to the ever-lowering puddles in our path.

"What's that?" Nevra pointed the light to a corner, where something glittered. We all got closer, inspecting the object at our feet. A large silver chain held a large orange rock. The only thing I could think to compare it to was lava.

Something skittered into our view. A corko ran across our path and snatched up the chain in its snout before diving into the low water and swimming away. Its translucent fins eventually faded from sight.

"That's normal, right?" I asked. "Because my meter for what is weird hasn't yet calibrated to this place."

Just as we turned to keep exploring, a wave of nausea rolled over me. "I've got a bad feeling about this," I said. Nevra looked down to me, then to the far corner of the cave, where a faint pink glow was getting brighter. The wind swept through my hair and brought the air from my lungs. As I struggled to catch my breath, a figure appeared in the glow. She was luminescent, featuring light hues of pink, orange, yellow, green, indigo, and purple. Her skin was a washed-out rainbow. Large white wings reflected the colors, bouncing them around the cave. The light show was spectacular, converging at her concerned and lamenting face. I wanted to help her. I had to. But that sick feeling kept gnawing at my stomach. And all I could think to say to her was, "Oh, not this again."


	10. Chapter 9 – The Companion's Tale

The three of us looked on in awe as the Oracle pointed at me, for this second time since I had arrived in El. "Child, you have been searching for me."

I looked back at Nevra and Cameria. She nodded encouragingly. Nevra reached over and squeezed my hand. I looked back to the Oracle. "That is correct."

"You have been embracing trees in your quest." I scrutinized her face; she didn't seem to be making fun of me. Still, I heard Nevra chuckle behind me.

"You're very perceptive," I replied.

Cameria hissed behind me. "Manners, Guardian."

"I've come to ask what you wanted of me. What task I'm supposed to complete."

"You've come to ask me how to leave. I can see it in your heart."

I fidgeted slightly. "That would be nice to know, too."

She shook her head. "You do not need that from me. Others in your ward know this, but keep it from you." She looked over my shoulder. I struggled to refrain from shooting Nevra an angry glare.

"What can I do for you, then?"

She lifted her head, mouth parting as if in laughter. "I need nothing from you, _child_. I am and always will be. It is your keepers who need you."

I shifted. "But I thought you were the incarnation of the Grand Crystal? Aren't you unhappy shattered?"

"It took many of your lifetimes for me to form, but I did it. I will reform if that is what I need to do." She seemed somewhat haughty, but her tone of voice made me wonder if she was also reassuring herself. Whatever her meaning, the word 'reforming' reminded me of the crystal shards that were missing. I remember what was said after the Oracle first appeared to me. That she did so before natural disasters, or important events. Had we been going about this all wrong? Was she just giving her usual warning? But she designated me…

"Why me? Why did you point to me when I first saw you?"

"You will be instrumental in helping the others. They will not be able to succeed without you."

"Yes, but succeed in what? What will we be facing?"

She smiled, but it was not kind. There was a look of pity in it. "I can only see what is set. What you face may be changed by the actions and hearts of those who wish you harm. What I can tell you is this: There is one in your number who is deceiving all in your ward. He has motivations that do not align with any others in your group. Be wary, for his decision will affect the future of you and your new home. Do not take this warning lightly, child. You are unfamiliar with this place, and trust too easily. Guard yourself as you would guard those you love." At this, she gestured behind me. I looked back at Nevra. He seemed surprised by her choice of words. "This is all I can tell you. Use it well."

The wind crept up quickly this time, like when she appeared. I covered my eyes to keep the sand and debris out. Then I felt Nevra's hand on my arm. "She's gone." I looked up and saw that he was right. The cave was empty. It was just as it was before he arrived, save the bat-erflies. "Let's go before the tide creeps in."

I let him lead me back to the entrance of the cave. Water had begun moving back in, waves lapping over each other. He and Cameria helped me lock my harness back into the pulley system. Like on the way down, the Guardian at the top of the cliff did most of the work. I merely kept me feet bouncing against the rock as I was pulled up.

When we were each back on solid, dry ground, Nevra asked to have some privacy with Miiko. The others moved back a few yards. "I need to speak with you about what the Oracle said –"

Miiko gasped, excited. "You saw her!"

Nevra nodded. "Yes, but the information is somewhat sensitive. I think it would be best to hold a meeting discuss it with those you trust most." There was a sudden flash of understanding in her eyes. She nodded, then turned.

"Thank you for all your hard work today! They've indeed spoken with the Oracle, and she has blessed us with priceless information. However, we need to dissect it at a later time, when we are well-rested and can think clearly. I appreciate your patience. Let's move out!"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The walk back was full of chatter, and I took advantage of Nevra's own quiet introspection to work through my own thoughts.

 _Those I love_. It was clear she meant Nevra. I can't imagine having much affection for Cameria, nice as she seemed. We had only met today.

But _Nevra_ , I had known him in the Biblical sense. He was my closest friend here, and although I had not confided in him regarding the black figure I had been seeing since I got here (I was now sure that he was the one who freed me from the cage in the cave.), I couldn't think of keeping anything else from him. I hadn't told him that I loved him because I hadn't felt it. Sure, I cared about him deeply, and wanted to spend the foreseeable future in his arms. And even if I didn't love him, I could not deny that I loved the way he looked at me each morning I woke up in his bed, excited and appreciative, as if I had just presented him with a very expensive and lavish gift. And I loved spending time with him, even when he teased me about being human, or for liking human things. Was that all love was? Wanting that person around to cherish and care for? But I saw no future for us. I couldn't even imagine one. He was a Guard leader. We would never buy a home together, never have children or get married. He was married to his work, and I couldn't take that from him. I couldn't imagine starting a family at all, to be honest. I just got our of high school! And he was _old_. From what I gathered from Kero, their development was slower than ours. So Nerva being in his mid-forties wasn't gross, but it was still several years of maturity beyond me (regardless of how young he acted). Sleeping with him now was one thing. But eventually he would become restless, wanting some sense of settling down, or the Guard Leader equivalent of that.

And I would be leaving. I guess that's really what it comes down to. I can't fell for someone I don't plan to keep. He is a fun diversion while I wait for my departure. Doesn't he see me that way? He seemed as surprised as I was by her implication. Was this concept new to him? Since we met, he had treated me like a steady girlfriend, nothing more. Maybe that's what he was wondering now. How long I've been keeping this secret unrequited love from him. How to let me down easy without making us both living in HQ – with a shared door, no less – as pleasant and non-awkward as possible.

I looked over to him. His brow was furrowed, eyes far away. I couldn't tell if he was unhappy with the situation, or just confused. I wanted to let him know I wasn't falling for him. This wasn't love, we felt. Just lust.

I reached over to him. He started at my touch. "Yes?"

"I…" His pale lavender eye met mine curiously. "I…" I started again, but could not finish. "I don't…"

He pulled my head to his and kissed me on the forehead. "Don't deny it, darling. You can't resist my charm."

I huffed. "But, you should know that… I don't… I'm not…" I groaned. Why couldn't I say it?

He smirked. "I'll believe you when you can actually say it." He brought his mouth down to my ear, keeping pace with my stride as he whispered, "I don't love you too, for the record." He kissed my ear, then pulled away with a triumphant smile. He wiggled his eyebrows, looking both arrogant and goofy. I couldn't hold in my laughter, and we walked the rest of the way to HQ with our arms around each others waists.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Once at Headquarters, Miiko sent us to dinner, insisting we retire to bed immediately after. "I will summon those of you that need to be at tomorrow's meeting," she had said.

Nevra and I ate contentedly, both tired from the day's trek, although he didn't show it as bad. I was famished, quickly eating all of my ration before gulping down two glasses of water. He chuckled, then scraped half of his meal onto my plate for me to finish.

"Won't you be hungry?" I asked. He had actually climbed back up the cliff after our conversation with the Oracle.

"I'm still full from this morning," he winked. I blushed, remembering the blood play. "Next time we should plan better. I was worried you were going to faint today, from exertion."

I rolled my eyes. "You would like that, wouldn't you? Getting to save the damsel in distress? You would carry me all the way back, bragging about how weak and incompetent I was."

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if that's something to brag about," he said. "I prefer women who can occasionally get through the day without being rescued." I dipped my head down, looking at the new food on my plate. For all his teasing me about my troubles, he did seem pleased when I surpassed expectations.

"That's too bad," I replied, "because I was thinking of throwing myself down a well during our next adventure. Without Lassy here, you would be the only one to save me."

He gave me the typical confused look. "Is Lassy your… partner?"

I laughed. "Lassy is a _dog!_ "

He looked horrified. "You have sexual relations with your companions!?" he whispered.

I laughed harder. "Ew, no! What are you talking about?"

"You said you had a boyfriend." He looked sheepish.

"When."

"About a month ago."

I thought back. "We had broken up after graduation. I hadn't seen him all summer."

He nodded, looking pensive. "Because you don't like distances."

"I don't like long-distance relationships," I corrected. "He was going to school out of state, and I was taking a year off to decide what to do." I laughed. "I remember you mentioning then that this could be what I did. The training for this was sure painless. I wonder if I could major in 'semi-intelligent life' back home.

It was Nevra's turn to dip his head. I decided to probe his thoughts (and allow my imagination to wander). "If I go home, of course."

He looked back up, intense. "We're still trying, I promise. I know you haven't heard anything in awhile, but I will return you to your home."

I nodded, but shrugged. "I know. I believe you. But it's been brought to my attention that I may be needed here more that the human realm." He shot a glare at Miiko, accurately guessing who was responsible for my doubts. I bumped his elbow with mine. "It wouldn't be the worst thing. I planned to take a year off. I definitely am passionate about something now, even if its relevance in the human realm is minor." He studied me after that, so I turned my attention to my plate. _Let him wonder_ , I thought. _Let him think about permanence_. As much as it hurt to think about never returning to my family, Miiko had been right about one thing: They wouldn't accept my return without questions. Possibly by the police. A girl my age goes missing, and people wonder. What would I do if I did return? Hide myself from them, start a new life. Buy a fake Social Security Number and hope I didn't get arrested for identity theft? The more I thought about the particulars of going home, the more I realized how unlikely a stable, normal life would be. What if they locked me up upon my arrival, just as Miiko had done? I had thought she was motivated purely by her own need to keep her people safe. Maybe she had come to care for me, and worry over my wellbeing. And for that matter, the wellbeing of all us Violets. Some of the girls were thinking about staying, but others were clearly for their timely return. How did the Shadow Guardians move between the realms without being caught? Could us Violets have the same asset?

I thought about what staying would mean for me. Living in HQ, unless Miiko took my stay as an excuse to move me into the City, and out of her hair. I enjoyed my work with the companions and my committees, but could I earn a living from it? I only worked about ten hours a week. Even as a maid, my hours weren't long. I wondered how long Elaine and Alana worked. And Nevra, the head of a Guard, was still only busy for about twenty hours each week. Was that the norm here? Do what's needed to be done, then use the rest of your time for personal pursuits? They did seem happier and calmer here than those in my world, always working for the weekend. Yes, I would definitely enjoy the free time here. And I wouldn't get bored of my job. Every time we increased the security or safety of one aspect of the companions' lives, some other danger made itself known. I doubted I would ever make myself superfluous.

And what about my social life? If I were here to stay, I would definitely feel more inclined to put down some roots. Ykhar seems open to a friendship. And Kero hasn't looked as nervous around me lately. And, if we are all stuck here, I might as well become closer with the other Violets. And Nevra…

I peeked back over at him, and found him staring at me. I blushed and turned away, smiling at the look on his face. It was as if he were considering the way things would go too, if I were to stay. If only I could read his mind.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I was not invited to the meeting the next day. I know this, because Nevra was. Of course. I didn't expect to be, but was still a little butt-hurt that he didn't try to sneak me in.

He had kissed me on the forehead before leaving his room that morning. "I'll tell you what I can when it's over, but you may need to be patient for a while." After I huffed, he relented, "Since it so deeply involves you, it's more likely than not that Miiko will clue you in."

So instead, I was having my class with Kero, who also wasn't invited to the party.

He had told me to call them 'advanced customs lessons,' which I supposedly needed to retrain my heathen human inclinations to respect, rather than exploit, the creatures in my world. Which was a lot of hooey, in my opinion, since the companions around here were worked far longer than my dog back in the human realm.

But the lessons weren't really about animals at all. They were about getting home. I had told him previously of my short meeting with Miiko, when she had made my return to the human realm seem like something to be earned. Or a hostage trade. Kero hadn't looked surprised, and told me he had heard similar things on his end. So we met to continue discussing various options for my – and all the Violets' – departure. Even escape. We hadn't come very far, since most of the very few ways were controlled by the Light Guard, or required rare and expensive ingredients to produce.

We had been able to confirm that walking back into a circle of mushrooms was not an option. Apparently it only worked before because the luminal space it created – a spot where two worlds converged – existed because something from his realm touched mine. We had spent the lesson brainstorming things in Eldarya that might have seeped over from the human realm, but had come up empty. What was the equivalent of a Witch's Circle, anyway? A Chemist's Circle? I thought that had been pretty clever, but Kero informed me that chemistry was an extension of alchemy, on a more practical and boring scale. Presently, we were lying on the Library floor, coming up with puns for mundane things. We had jointly thought up _Old College Triangle_ , _Ballpoint Pentagon_ , and _Wrap-around Decagon_ when I started to feel a tugging in my chest.

He propped himself up when I brought a hand to my chest and started gasping. "Are you alright? Should I get Ewelein?" He scooted over and helped me sit up.

I shook my head. "No, it's… I think I'm being summoned?"

"By Nevra? Maybe the meeting is over. That was quick." We both stood, and I felt a location in the tug.

"He isn't sending me back to his room, though. He's…" A picture flashed into my mind's eye, reminding me of where Elaine had taken me about a month earlier. "It's a little cubby where you can peek into a meeting room."

He nodded. "I know where that is. Follow me." We ducked out of the Library and went winding up into the Tower, checking around corners as we jogged. Finally, we came upon a small door, hidden behind a tapestry. Kero gestured me in first. I immediately saw a small crepuscular of light coming through a vent in the bricks. I tiptoed up to look through the grating.

It was the same meeting room as before: A giant chandelier obstructed my view. Kero pulled at my hand, then pointed to a small gap in the bricks. There was another peephole, lower down. I got on my knees and peered through it. The room was long, like the Dining Hall, but not nearly as wide, maybe half the length of the room. A group of Guardians sat at a long, wooden table, listening to Miiko speak. I recognized Leiftan, Jamon, Valkyon, Ezarel, Ewelein, and Nevra. As I watched, Nevra briefly brought a hand to the center of his chest, then smiled. He quickly glanced my way and back again. I pulled away out of reflex, but realized he may have been aware of my appearance through the summoning charm. I drew my attention away from him and listened to what Miiko was saying.

"We need to take this as an imminent and malicious threat against us. Treason is not a word I throw around lightly, but if the Oracle claims a traitor is in our midsts, we must take the warning seriously. Jamon, start organizing a light lockdown on headquarters. I don't want to start a panic or witch hunt –" a few members of the Guard shivered at this "but we need to regulate who gets in and out of our borders. Close up the underwater tunnel in the basement cave and post a nightly guard at the wall and gate. Do not allow anyone to enter or exit until these measures are secure." Jamon nodded his assent.

"Next, Ezarel will be conducting interviews with the Guard. Use any resource on hand to obtain the truth. Anyone not in this room is a suspect." Kero grumbled under his breath at this. "Luckily, it appears we only have one conspirator on our hands. Let's keep it that way. I don't want word of a mutiny getting out and exciting dissenters.

"Valkyon, supply look-outs for Jamon. Only those you most trust. I would rather have a few loyal sentries than many who could be bribed or otherwise convinced to look away for a moment.

"Nevra, dig into the gossip of HQ. If there is a traitor, I want to know what they want and who is most susceptible to being drawn in. I want a full report of your leads within five days. Is that enough time?"

"Yes, Miiko."

"Excellent. Next – Yes, Leiftan?"

"What about the girl? Do we have any guesses as to how she fits into this? She was the messenger, after all."

Miiko nodded. "Hopefully once we discern what the traitor's motive are, we will be able to figure why this warning was brought to her and why she was transported here in the first place. That reminds me –" She pointed to a small piece of parchment on the table in front of her. "Nevra, place some of your Guards on a full-time watch detail for her and the other Violets. Don't waste anyone important; the trainees will do. Some of them seem to have grown fond of her, anyway, so we should be able to combat any ulterior allegiances with simple camaraderie."

"Certainly. I'll have the first shift start tonight." Nevra smiled again and took the briefest of glances in my direction. I pulled away and sighed. I was partially annoyed that the Guard thought I needed babysitting and partially anxious for the lack of privacy. Here was the audience he wanted. I knew he would try to get me to be loud enough for them to hear outside my bedroom door tonight.

Kero had taken my spot at the peephole when I moved away, so I brought my ear against the cool brick and tried to listen to the remaining conversation. It was mostly muffled now, but Kero looked interested as he listened. At one point his brows furrowed and his jaw set. He gave me a stern, but indiscernible look, then brought an eye back to the hole in the wall. We sat like this for awhile. Then he pulled away. "It's over," he sighed. "Go meet with Nevra. Act eager when around the others. I'll fill you in during our 'lesson' tomorrow.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Nevra had met me in the secondary hallway outside our rooms. "I can't talk now, but I'll see you tonight." He brought me closer and whispered, "Don't expect much privacy to talk. I'll have ears listening to us all night." I nodded. I wanted to ask if it was safe to speak candidly with Kero (and – although I couldn't imagine it – if he could possibly be the traitor), but thought better of it. Now wasn't the time. And it wasn't like I could tell him anything he already hadn't heard.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I spent the rest of the day moping about my room. At one point in the evening, Ykhar brought me a tray of food and a new book. "You didn't come to dinner, so I thought I would bring your ration up." She set the tray down on my bed and handed me a book. "After Kero taught me to read your script, this was one of my favorites. Always made me feel better on a bad day." It was a picture book, _Everybody Poops_. I laughed aloud and thanked her, insisting I felt better already. She offered to stay and read it to me. Her voice was unsure, but she didn't stumble over the words. After, she stayed to talk. We briefly lamented over the current and lengthening situation I was in, stuck in a foreign world with no way to get out, or at the very least assure those who I left behind.

But eventually the conversation turned to Nevra. "So…" she prompted. When I looked at her curiously, she continued, "Nevra has gotten very attached to you."

"Gee," I said, pointing to the clothes-covered floor, where half the garments were his, "I hadn't noticed." I opened the bottom drawer of my nightstand and gestured to neat piles of underwear and small bottle of his potion. "He hasn't practically moved in to my room. Nor I into his." I didn't show her now, but there was an identical drawer with my own undergarments and the Eldaryan form of birth control.

She just giggled. "I knew it! I could tell from the way he looked at you in the washroom that first day that he was going to bet the farm to get you."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, you didn't know him well enough then to tell. But he is never that interested in annoying anyone. I mean, he flirts. But usually it's the other girls making the effort. This time, it was him trying to convince you to consider him. It was sweet, from the outside looking in."

I sat thinking for a moment.

"You must have seen how fond he is of you?"

"I have, I promise. It meant a lot to me that he backed me up at the meeting with all the Violets. And that he keeps promising to get me back home." I paused. "But lately, I've been thinking about him and I, permanently, and I'm not quite sure where I stand. Or what I want." Surely I wasn't going to give up my chance to return to my family for some boy. But what if he was one big reason in a list of other, more reasonable ones? Could I really be happy after disowning them. Wouldn't I eventually come to resent Nevra for not giving me the same love and home that they had?

Ykhar took my hand. "I can promise you, whatever you choose, he will be on your side. And if you do get stuck here permanently, well…" her slate-blue eyes twinkled. "He will do whatever it takes to keep you in his bed. He's not picky, really. I've known him for awhile. All he really wants is companionship. He's okay with a casual as much as a longterm commitment." I _hmmed_. "If you had to stay here, what would you choose to be with him?"

I answered her honestly. "I don't know. I'm still eighteen. It's not something I thought I would have to consider for a few years. I've never had a relationship that I thought would last long enough to even contemplate it."

She leaned back on my bed and gave a relaxed sigh. "I guess you have some time to think about it before it becomes relevant. I mean, the Solstice is a whole two months away. And it's not like he'll propose immediately if you stay."

The thought of Nevra down on one knee looking eager and hopeful made me squirm – and not in the good way. "Let's hope not."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ykhar had left an hour or so before Nevra returned to my room that night. I had changed into pajamas, under the impression we would be messing around before bed. The frilly babydoll top allowed my breasts to crest slightly over the sweetheart top, but barely covered the black cotton bikini-style underwear I had on underneath. I thought this was a good choice, until I answered Nevra's knock.

Upon entering, he gave an apologetic shrug, then let in five of his trainee Shadow Guards. They seemed happy to be there, and greeted me warmly. "Hello, Guardian. We are excited to be of your service, and put our practice to the test," one said, meeting my eye, but then diligently taking note of her surroundings. The rest smiled, remembering our playful sessions, them scouting me out while I hid from them in various trees around the HQ gardens.

Nevra smiled at them. "Alright, troops. Move out. Pick an entrance and guard it from sketchy folk." He gave an unamused glare to one who had positioned himself at my window and focused his gaze on the bed. "Taron, I'll take that post."

Taron did not move. "I think it would be best to have a set of eyes right here, Sir. Wouldn't want to miss anything." He smiled mischievously at me and I had the faintest glimpse of what Nevra must have been like as an adolescent boy.

Nevra pulled him away from the window and swatted him upside the head. "I promise you, I won't miss an inch." As the boy was pulled away, he gave one last look over his shoulder at me, now crossing my arms over my chest and sitting with my legs crossed.

Nevra shook his head incredulously as he closed the door to the secondary hallway. I giggled. "Awww…" I teased. "He's so cute!"

Nevra just scoffed and met me on my bed. "If by cute, you mean an easily distracted thirty-year-old who can't keep his recently acquired lust to himself."

"I'm sure the girls his age find him absolutely endearing, and not at all obnoxious."

He followed my sarcasm with his own. "Yes, he's very charming, that one. Won't have his ear to the door all night."

I flipped on top of Nevra, letting my top pull down a bit as I slid up his chest. "I thought that's what you would have wanted. You're a kind of 'wake the neighbors' lover."

He grimaced. "Not in front of children. Plus, it would only lead to him repeating the things I say to you to the others in his Guard. For their sakes, I'll keep it clean tonight."

I rolled back off of him. "But for how long? Won't they be posted here for awhile?"

He shrugged. "I don't expect the threat to stay hidden for that long. And at any rate, I'll make sure to post him down the hall a bit, where he won't be able to hear you beg for my huge cock."

There was a mournful groan outside. Nevra turned toward the door and yelled, "Keep watch, you piece of Pimpel dung!" He turned back to me. "I told you there would be no privacy tonight."

At that, he stripped and put on a fresh set of underwear, then cuddled up against me until we both fell asleep. He was restful in the night. But my sleep was interrupted by howling winds outside my window that brought my thoughts back to the immersed cave and the Oracle. My dreams were of me trapped in a cave, but a different one, directly below our prone bodies.


	11. Chapter 10 – Girl with an Energy Pearl

Kero had met me in the Library after breakfast the morning after Miiko held the secret meeting he and I hadn't been invited to. We were still working with the cover that it was to educate me on the culture of the City. Today, the real meeting was a gossip session.

He had a small phial of thick, blue liquid in his hand, and a tiny brush in the other. One of the perks about a lack of privacy and personal space is that no one gets weird about painting another person's toe nails. Kero had finished up both of my hands with his signature blue polish and was starting on my bottom half.

I had just filled him in on what I had heard of the meeting, as well as my night with Nevra and the Shadow Guard babysitters.

"That fits well with what they said after. She assigned Leiftan the authority to oversee the efforts. He's her usual second in command, and apparently has experience in mutinous matters. He placed a moratorium on travel in and out of HQ without his or Miiko's approval. Said it would keep any of the traitor's allies in the woods from working closely with him. Most of the discussion at this point was logistics, but one point he made was that you may have to be placed in harms way to motivate this person into action. He mentioned that they may not be aware of your knowledge of this danger, but leading whoever it is to believe you know more than you do may be useful for capture."

"He wants to use me as bait?" I thought we had gotten over this complaint once I had started to 'earn my keep' in the Tower.

"I know that concerns you; Nevra also spoke out against this. But it would really just be a matter of spreading a rumor. Miiko thought it would be best to keep your involvement quiet – especially since she wants you ignorant of their plans in general – but Leiftan convinced her it would be safe for you and weed out any spies easier. After all, if those in her inner circle know the truth, than an outside member of the Guard repeating any nonsense for a price would be a good place to start looking for disgruntled citizens."

I chewed on this thought for awhile. I didn't like the idea of having to look over my shoulder constantly. In fact, I hated it. This place was becoming my home, and now I was supposed to be a target. But it seemed as though I didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Honestly, though," Kero began, "I'm surprised they aren't already trying to squash out mutinies over your situation."

I cocked my head to the side. "What have I done?"

"Well, for starters, you arrived and were given a leadership role. One which prevented some born citizens of enslaving others like you. Then there are those who want you to leave, because you've made it clear that this is what _you_ want." I squirmed at this, not wanting to rehash my recent uncertainty right now. Between those two, Miiko has had a lot on her hands. I think it's somewhat foolish to be using you as bait, seeing as it makes it more difficult to weed out those who are reaching for more reason for disdain at current decisions and those who previously were unhappy with the way things are around here."

"What's wrong with it? What concerns to people have."

Kero shrugged. "Many things are hard here. This is mostly because we fled to a place less bountiful than your realm. This refuge we built is rich in cotton and stone, but limited in food supply. Even most our companions cannot be used to create food products. I don't know if you noticed this while here, but people in my realm are appalled at how you treat your animals. You breed them to consume. We cannot. Our companions are not nutritious for us. We often pretend we abstain out of respect for them, but if it came down to it, we would trade many of ours to start a breeding stock of some of your animals. We need the food.

"We also have a hard time keeping peace with some of our neighbors. There is a group of Kappas a ways out to sea who are reserved about our existence in this realm. They are generally kind and courteous to us, but it is clear that our human appearance unsettles them. Their instincts tell them we are enemies, no matter how much effort we put into showing them otherwise."

He paused. "I don't mean to bore you with sob stories. But when many people in this area struggle, they can come to the conclusion that overthrowing the capital city will relieve their suffering and increase their own wealth. Even when we show them our own rations and put lives on the line to find more – they insist we hold something back."

"So you don't think the Guard will find the traitor?"

Kero sighed. "I think, after looking for some time, they will find _many_ traitors. The problem they will then face is judging who means us harm, and who just wants to feed their children. A traitor in our inner circle implies that someone with our luxury and power is unable with the current power structure. This person could have the interests of those in the woods at heart. Or he could be angling for even more power and wealth. He may seek instability."

"If that's the case, then I was drawn here to make things more stable. But all I've done is add to the chaos. What can I do that someone else hasn't tried?"

Kero went back to painting my nails. "I think that's what Leiftan hasn't considered. We may need you to lie low for now, coming in to help solve this once we know what we're dealing with. But he seems to think that we can solve it without you. That your presence isn't bringing a skill or an advantage, but a catalyst."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Taron was waiting outside the Library, leaning against the wall with a foot up against it. "Hey, there," he said, scooting close to me when I entered the hallway.

I made a point to look around. "Where's your babysitter?"

He huffed, but was not deterred. "I don't _have_ a babysitter. But I would be happy to be yours." He winked. It was a sad attempt at Nevra's heart-stopping one. It hit me that this kid just wanted to be like his mentor. Unfortunately, his mentor was a flirt and a tease.

I rolled my eyes. "Aren't you a little young for me?"

He skipped a little dance. "Word in the Tower is that I'm actually older than you. They say you aren't even twenty yet."

I scoffed. "Yes, but I hear that you're about fifteen in human years."

"Five years is a small difference."

"Not when it's actually ten for you."

Taron sulked for a bit.

"How about we make a deal? You leave Nevra and I to do grown-up things in privacy, interrupting us only when instructed. And you give me the name of a nice young lady your age that I'll bribe into speaking to you occasionally. Clothes on, of course."

He thought about this all the way back to my bedroom. "Fine." He stuck out his hand, then spat into it.

 _What the hell_ , I thought. I did the same and we shook. "Alright, who is she?"

He gave a shy smile. "Actually, do you know Chrome?"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I flopped down on my bed, praying Nevra would summon me. We hadn't spoken about the recent change of plans, and I needed reassurance.

"Hello, love." He appeared in the small doorway to his room.

I looked down at my chest, trying to feel if there was an odd tugging sensation. "Does this thing work both ways?"

"Pardon?" he said, smiling curiously. "Do your breasts work both ways?"

"No, you goof. Did I just summon you?"

He shook his head. "I was waiting for you. Heard your door open." He walked to the bed and lay down with me, holding my hand. "You look worried."

"We were there. After you summoned me. Kero came with."

Nevra gave me a side-long glance. "You two are getting close."

I chuckled. "I'm with him regularly for lessons. He's one of few people who wants me to go home through the portals, and neither of us get invited to super secret meetings. That kind of thing will draw people together."

He opened his mouth, then closed it. He opened it again, but paused before saying, "Just be careful. There was a reason Miiko didn't invite him to the meeting. I don't distrust him, but it's possible he is the one who the Oracle referred to." I frowned, and he kissed the top of my head. "Just watch out for yourself. I can't always be there. And it appears as though you've managed to shake Taron for now."

I looked for something to change the subject. "What did you want to talk about?"

He sat up, gathering me in his arms. "I thought we should discuss the likelihood of you leaving this Solstice." I held my breath, but he wasn't interested in my own concerns. "Miiko promised me that we would prepare for the Solstice as if you would be joining the other Violets in their journey to the human realm."

I was surprised by this. It seemed such a solid stance. "Really? Why?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Because she doesn't actually hate you. Plus, it makes sense. The thing about the portal system is that it is very expensive. Usually we only use it to make food raids on your world. It is far too much to accomplish for one person. So we keep them here. They are free to leave if they manage on their own. But I haven't seen one succeed. Ingredients are hard to come by. Either there is great risk in obtaining them, or they are too costly to purchase. At least to send away one person who won't be returning with something of value. She agrees that this is your best chance to escape.

"And whatever happens with you, know that it is your actions that led to her decision to return the other Violets. They would probably be trapped here as slaves if it weren't for your stubborn courage." He smiled. "I know it's of small consolation. But you are sending them home too, whether you stay or leave."

This made me feel a little better. "But she still won't let me leave before this traitor showdown happens. I don't even know what I'm supposed to help with. Do I yell at you about keeping people in cages again? Do I climb a tree while your Guard trainees look for me? There isn't much I'm good at, Nevra. How am I supposed to help?" I took a deep breath. "I think the Oracle made a mistake."

He turned to face me, leaning on his side. "Miiko doesn't think so."

I rolled my eyes. "What does _she_ think?"

"She believes the Oracle summoned you, but caught a bunch of others near luminal spaces also. It may seem unlikely, but it isn't exactly uncommon for those in this realm to mate with humans. Violets are rare, but not unheard of."

"Have you left children behind?"

He shrugged. "I didn't try to. Many humans your age are eager not to have any. They insist I place sock-like sleeved over myself. Or point to a lump in their upper arm and claim to 'have it covered'. But I have what you would call 'a girl at every port'."

"So I'm your home port?"

He scooped me up in his arms. "You're my home port. My favorite port. I like docking in you best." He nipped at my neck. "In fact, if you did return to your realm, I would attend to you most."

I felt myself blush. "Is that so?" I wanted to remind him that I preferred to refrain from long-distance relationships, the idea of occasional visits seemed nice.

"Every mission, if I could. For as long as you wanted me. You would of course continue your fast aging once you returned, but I would visit you until you sent me away."

I latched onto what he said. "Fast aging – human aging – stops here?"

He nodded. "You won't notice it for awhile – years – but your development will slow. Not quite to mind. We've seen that Valkyon does age a bit faster than the rest of us. But you wouldn't catch up with me for quite a while."

I sat with my head on his shoulder, adding this to things that would affect my dilemma. Doing some quick mental math, I figured that – in the human realm – I would overtake him in just a few years, continuing to outgrow him both physically and emotionally as time went on.

"Keep telling me about Miiko's theory."

"Right," he sat up again. "Well, she thinks the others were called inadvertently, here due to the the strength of her summon. But it was you who showed up in the Crystal Room, so it is you she really called for."

"But some of the other Violets just _fit_ here better. A couple seem to want to stay! Why couldn't it be one of them? They are meant to be here."

He chuckled. "I think Miiko would argue that it is in fact _you_ who is meant to be here, but that you have been digging in your heels rather than assimilating."

"Hmmph. Assimilating. I think becoming maid service and a leader's mistress is a pretty historically accurate way to assimilate."

"I've seen others do better. Eve, for example is climbing the ranks in her new Guard. She associates with others regularly, and has been contributing to difficult missions."

"Yeah, well, you can compare her to me when she's repelled down the fucking cliff into a drowning cave."

He laughed. "I'll bring it up next time I see her." He rolled over to face me again, taking me chin in his hand. "I think you do realize how much value you could bring to HQ. I think you're afraid participating will cause Miiko to renege her plans to return you. I think you'll return home, disappointed in yourself for having ignored a magical adventure when you had the chance. You opted for a boring alternative to ensure an escape that may not be possible."

I looked into his eye, searching for what I need him to say before I choose to stay. "What do you want from me? What should I do instead?"

He took me in his arms, burying his face against my neck, then bringing his mouth to my ear. "The day I became yours was when you insisted we not choose your fate for you. You made a choice, and lived with the consequences of that choice. That is what I want from you now. That's what I'm _begging_ you for. You know what I want. What I've always wanted. I don't have to say that I want you here with me. You aren't stupid. You know how I feel about you.

"But I don't want that having an affect on your choices. I wouldn't feel right keeping you here merely to please me. It wouldn't make me happy to question your motives every night. So what I want you to do is make a choice. Choose to stay, or leave. I will live with the consequences. I will be with you in any way I can. But I cannot decide this for you." The end of this speech just squeaked by. I could hear his throat closing up.

I pulled his forehead to mine. "Thank you." I brought my mouth to his. He kissed me hungrily, almost as if it could be our last.

The sex we had before lunch was different from any I had had before. It was far more intimate, as if we were clinging to each other for dear life, rather than pleasure. The only way to describe it was making love. He held me close the whole time, never looking away from my eyes. We didn't come together, but that didn't take away from the face he made, or how he watched me intensely soon after. There was something about the way he had to keep some part of us touching, and wouldn't stay out of physical contact with me for long.

But at the end of this encounter, I was no more resolved than before.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Days passed by, and very little in my life changed. Kero and I would sneak into our peephole (at Nevra's summon) and take turns listening to the new measures put in place. Some were aimed at uncovering the traitor. Others were a mishmash of regulations made either to put me into harms way or protect me from it. I wasn't fond of either, since they all kept me even more cooped up, and without privacy.

"Taron, I don't need an escort to breakfast. The porridge has no intention of strangling me." I had refused to leave my room with him in tow, assuming this was another of his silly tricks.

"Guardian, I have my orders. I must walk with you."

"I said nice things about you to Chrome. Don't make me take them back."

Nevra walked by at that moment, trailing several other Shadow Guardians. I pointed to Taron, giving Nevra my best _can you believe this guy?_ Look. He stopped momentarily and sighed, "Go with him. New regs." Then he walked off.

The new regulations were good at keeping Nevra and I apart, too. I know our sex life isn't high priority, but it would have been nice for them to schedule us in some alone time. I felt like a maid again, constantly being ordered around from one end of the Tower to another at some cocky Guardian's demand.

That being said, Taron had cooled off once he got it through his head that I was off the market. He was cute, in that little brother way. Chattered enough to keep me distracted from the fact that I was being herded around like cattle. And cattle I was. I had his company at each of my meetings and meals. My war games with the Shadow Guard were put on hold, supposedly for my own safety. And, despite Miiko's insistence that patrols be kept to a select and trusted few, Leiftan had enlisted each Shadow Guardian into some sort of minor duty that kept them also busy throughout the day. Some spelled Taron in the afternoons and evenings. Others were placed in escort positions with leaders of HQ. Miiko had been visibly irritated when her patrol had been assigned, apparently to a member who _really loved_ fuzzy creatures. She was regularly chastising him for pulling one of her tails or trying to scratch behind her ears. Even Kero had been given an escort. Luckily his was a friend of Taron's and it was easy to get the two of them sidetracked in a companion rendition of _Who Would Win?_

Weeks passed by, and each member of the Tower had become irritable and coarse, often neglecting social customs so they wouldn't be overheard by both escorts. Gossip stopped, and rumors were quickly squashed.

I no longer was allowed to walk amongst the grounds, even with Taron present. All movement was quickly shuffled back inside the Tower, with only essential staff allowed to move about the gardens. They were always accompanied by a small force of Guardians.

The Violets weren't taking things well at all. We had managed to cope with being ripped from our homes by creating new routines with new, exciting freedoms. Trapped in the Tower, we were left to reminisce about how things had been at home. What had started a round-robin game of _Who Could Remember the Best Thing about Home?_ soon turned into a far more depressing game of _Who Could Remember the Best Thing about Before?_ We each took turns listing the thing we missed most about life in HQ before the Oracle appeared to me.

"Going where I pleased."

"Dressing for the weather."

"Invitation-only slumber parties."

"Exploring the Tower."

"Sneaking into other's rooms."

"Being woken by my curtains shifting, and not some awful rap on the door."

At this we all glared at the Shadow Guardians, who, for their credit, looked regretful. It was determined that having the windows open would reveal who resided in which rooms. This was dubbed far too great a risk, and each of the curtained in the Tower had been magicked shut."

I thought I wouldn't be able to take it anymore when the traitor was caught.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Miiko had come running into the Dining Room. After catching her breath, she ordered all escorts to leave the room. At their refusal, she screamed, " _The fucker's been caught!_ " Then her face transformed into a warped smile. She raised her arms to the tall ceiling and yelled. "The traitor has been detained. All related regulations are to be immediately removed!" Then she started pointing around the room to different trainee Guardians, in a disturbing version of Oprah's _You Get a Car!_ Enthusiasm. "No more escorts! No more day patrols! No more curfews! _Sex for everyone!_ No more _stupid_ , _fucking_ assholes tugging on my tails!" At that she collapsed onto the floor with a shrill laugh that made us all squirm.

We all looked around, not sure what to do. Then Valkyon asked, "Who was it, Miiko? Who was the infiltrator?"

She lifted her head up off the floor. "An ambassador from one of our allies in the Jade Coast. He has been removed and returned to his region and people. We are reestablishing a relationship with them through a liaison who is on her way over with him now." She turned her head to me and pointed. "Looks like we didn't need you after all, Violet." Then someone else entered the room.

Leiftan smiled at us valiantly. "Congratulations, City of El. Through our dedicated efforts, we have caught the man that tried to break us apart. You are free to continue with your routines. Shadow Guardians will return to their former duties and posts. Guard Leaders will follow Miiko and I to discuss the aftermath of this success." He then helped Miiko to her feet, and they walked arm in arm out of the room.

That's when the cheering began. Not only were we pleased to have a spy removed, we were thrilled to have our daily freedoms back. I had thought bathing with others was awkward. It turns out to be far worse when each bather has an attached escort staring at them with a sense of duty. I found Nevra down the dining table and ran into his arms. His kissed me hard on the cheek, then moved his mouth to my ear. "Be ready for my summon," he murmured. "Don't bring Kero." Then he let me go and walked after Miiko. Shortly all the Guard leaders did the same. I was left with a group of celebrating Guardians and a feeling in the pit of my stomach that was too low to be Nevra calling already. I sighed and slowly found my way to the cubby, where I waited several minutes for the meeting to begin.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The meeting had been merely another round of congratulations, followed by Leiftan thanking the leaders for their cooperation. He gave a small speech about tragedy of a fallen alliance, but generally seemed relieved. I only stayed for the whole thing because the person I most wanted to spend my new free time with was currently occupied with said meeting.

I waited for him to leave after adjournment, but he took his sweet time. Even after Leiftan had left, he stuck next to Miiko, chatting idly about nothing important, congratulating her on her own freedom from the handsy Guardian. Even when they were the only two left, he stayed seated. "Miiko, I must congratulate you personally."

She flipped her hand in a mixed gesture of _it was nothing_ and _aren't I the greatest?_ "Thank you Nevra. I appreciate the sentiment."

He continued, "That was quite a performance you gave in the Dining Room." He stared at her intently, and her jaw set.

"I'm sure you know I meant every word of it." She looked past him, dismissing him to leave.

"Yes, your escort must have been the most grating of all. But I'm sure your relief was somewhat embellished."

She snapped her head back to him. "I don't like that _tone_ Guardian. You would do well to remember who is the commander in the room."

He bent closer to her, lowering the pitch of his voice. "I know you are not convinced. I see it in your eyes. The ambassador may have been sentenced away, but he is merely a scapeblobby you have thrown to our allies to cover your truth."

"I do not have to explain my decisions to _you_ , Nevra." She stood, and he stood with her.

"Who is it? _Please_ , Miiko. I can't keep her safe if I don't know who to protect her from." He grabbed for her hand, and she let him take it.

Miiko shook her head. "Once you know, everyone will. You won't even need to say it, we will all see your reaction. It is best if this stays with me."

Nevra tossed away her hand. "Don't act as if you can hold this within yourself. You will need my assistance in containing the real traitor."

Miiko looked affronted. "Act? _Act?!_ Do not speak of acting games with me _Guardian_. We all know you are the commander of those!"

"What is that supposed to imply?"

"Just that we can all see through your facade of selfless love! She may be fooled, but the rest of us know that you couldn't let her go if she wanted. You speak on her behalf in every relevant meeting, but the truth is you want her to stay. You may even thing you _need_ it. So do not lecture me about fake appearances."

"I do want her to stay! But even more, I wish for her to choose it. If I am the only one fighting for her right to do that, then so be it!"

Miiko pressed herself against him and held the scruff of his neck as if he were a delinquent puppy. "Do not forget who your duty is to. There will be a time when I call on you to do what's right for the City, and I expect you will obey without pause. I'm in the process of dealing with one traitor at the moment. Do not add another one to my shit list." She was growling by the end of this, and Nevra looked shocked and a little scared. She pushed his head away from her and said, with finality. "You may go, Guardian. I will summon you when I require your services."

Nevra dropped his chin to his chest and ambled out of the meeting room, looking both sad and sullen.


	12. Chapter 11 – Story of the Last Payaga

A chill swept in with December. Frost covered my window each morning, even when the sun shown. The icy rose looked both dull, while the surrounding blue was even paler. The curtains parting still served to wake me, but allowed me to drift into consciousness, rather than being dunked into the new day.

The Tower was somewhat empty, as Guardians and citizens traveled throughout the island, running errands and collecting food and supplies before the first snow hit. The mild, salty winds from the shores kept the air humid and warm, while the ground became hard and crunchy beneath our shoes.

There was a certain buzz within our group of Violets, as they came closer and closer to the Solstice, and their deadline. Eve had been prepared to stay almost immediately upon arrival. She had flourished in the Obsidian Guard, and gave little indication that this was a world she wanted to leave behind. Some were insistent that they had to leave, and were working closely with the Shadow Guard to make that happen. Others, like me, were stuck in the middle, wanting to stay and leave at the same time.

"It's not that I don't want to stay," Leena lamented. "It's beautiful here. But I don't know when I'll have another chance to see my family."

Jamie nodded. "It's time to return. I don't want to miss my opportunity to leave, then regret staying for the rest of my life."

Vesna was having none of it. "But look how wonderful this place is! We get fancy clothes in a City that rations _food_. We get adorable pets, fun adventure, and a bunch of _really hot guys_." She had recently begun flirting heavily with Valkyon. While she was placed in the Absynthe Guard, with Nevra, she had been able to maintain a healthy friendship with the other Guard leader. They seemed to get along well on a personal level, and I think having another halfling to connect with had caught Valkyon's interest.

Catalina shook her head. "Not my type." Her English had improved vastly, now that she had other Spanish-speakers to interact and translate with.

Jamie giggled. "Yeah, boys can't always keep you busy enough to stick around for more. Right?" It took me a second to realize she was speaking to me.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, come now. We all now you're staying to be with Nevra." I looked at the other girls; they were all nodding like it was obvious.

"He is one of the things I'd like to stay for," I relented, "but I'm still deciding."

Nirvani gave me a little shove. "Don't be like that. You can talk to us. Just because I think you would be stupid to stay doesn't mean I won't sit here and gossip about him with you."

"You think I would be stupid to stay?" I asked. Eve rolled her eyes at Nirvani.

Nirvani nodded. "For a boy? Hell, yeah. Nevra's a huge flirt."

Helin jumped to his defense. "He likes to play, but is really attached to her. On a mission, whenever I mention wanting to go back for dinner, he always says, 'I'm more looking forward to dessert!' And then winks! Or… blinks? What do you call it when only one is even showing?"

We all ignored the rhetorical question. "Vesna isn't staying for a boy," Nirvani continued. "She's staying because she really likes it here."

"Well," Vesna piped up, "that _and_ the boy."

Nirvani stayed focused on me. "You shouldn't stay just for Nevra. You should stay for you."

" _And_ for Nevra." Vesna giggled. Nirvani swatted her lightly.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Nevra had stayed true to his promise to spend as much time with me as possible. Whenever he was off-mission, he was with me. In bed, in the shower, at meals, waiting in hallways when my committee meetings finished. We spent each dusk strolling around the grounds and gardens. With his company, I was even allowed to venture outside the walls and into the forest. It was there we were now, weaving around trees and being generally flirtatious. He had begun poking at my sides until a darted away from him. He chased me deeper into the forest and yelled playful threats after me.

"When I catch you, I'm gonna bend you over a tree limb, bed keeper! Don't think I won't."

I was already too out of breath to keep running at the same pace, but still felt audacious enough to spare some breath. "Don't tease me if you can't please me!"

I heard him gaining on me, and put on another burst of speed. "We'll see who has the last laugh when I squeeze you back into your maid uniform!"

I through an insult over my shoulder as I ducked a low-hanging branch. "If you can't keep up with me now, I doubt you'll have the energy to keep anything up later!"

Just then I saw a flash of black retreating from ahead. Thinking Nevra had somehow gotten in front of me, I darted to the right. But then he was to my left. Just the flash of his cape. I curved back toward HQ, but he was at my side.

Not Nevra, though. The figure from the Cave. I screamed and kept running back to HQ. I heard steps behind me, crunching the last of the fallen leaves. A hand grabbed at my shoulder. "Got you!"

I was swept up in Nevra's arms. He gave a victory laugh and swung us both in a tight circle. "Now you will be my servant forever. Doing my bidding and cleaning my laundry!"

I quickly looked around for the masked man, but couldn't see him. Maybe it was my imagination. Maybe Nevra was really the one behind me the whole time. He didn't notice my confusion.

"Oh, don't worry love. I will be kind. You will be served the best food in the land, and have access to the best phallus."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, goody." He smiled and kissed me on the mouth, then carried me back to HQ, where he showed me how much energy he had left after the chase.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"So here's what we can do." I had joined the Violets to see Ezarel, who had enlisted several Shadow Guardians in 'interviewing' each girl about our homes, families, and government agencies. The plan was to create a potion that would allow us to seamlessly arrive back into the human realm (and into our families lives) without causing a stir.

"We can make them not recognize you. We can make everyone forget you ever existed. We can lull them into believing you were on a vacation to a human place. But we can't make them believe you were there all along. Especially since your leaders have probably been nosing their way into your business." We actually had confirmation that this was the case. However, the existence of the possibility of travel between the realms at this level was confidential. So he had to be vague. He had been tremendously vague when explaining – hypothetically – how this non-existent method of transport would not help us in the least. Apparently there was a (not real!) time limit that pulls Guardians bodies back after a trip. In case of death, hypothetically.

Miiko was absent. She had apparently given Ezarel full power to decide our fates. He was excited to get many of us out.

Jamie raised her hand. "Why can't we use the third choice?"

Ezarel smirked. "Vacation? With no record of you being anywhere? And no indication that you were going to leave in the first place?" He jabbed a thumb in my direction. "This one left on an evening stroll."

She just shrugged. "If you can convince them we were gone, won't they be susceptible to another suggestions?" The rest of us nodded at the encouragement.

"And we could return while they were away from home," Helin said. "Make it look like we were unpacking when they arrive. I still have my house key in my bedroom here."

"Well then, what would you _suggest_ if they ask for proof? You going to bring back one of your postcards?"

Jamie shrugged again. "We could each take photos of here. Say we were somewhere tropical?"

Ezarel scoffed. "We don't have any fancy human cameras for your use. All of the ribbon has been shaken."

Helin looked at Ezarel like he was stupid. "We have _cell phones_."

He stared at her like he was. "You have _what?_ " We all turned to the door and ran back up to our respective bedrooms. Minutes later we were back, powering them up.

"Awww… mine's searching for the WiFi! Poor thing…" Nirvani cooed.

Catalina snaked something out of her shirt. "Charged?"

I checked my charge. "I'm good. Turned it off when I arrived.

"Mine's almost dead, so we'll have to make the pictures quick," Nirvani said. "Where to, girls?"

We decided to take an immediate field trip. Ezarel said he would start on the potion. We went upstairs to change into our most touristy clothing, taking care to keep fabric cheap-looking. I grabbed a V-shaped tube top that had a gem hanging from the bottom tip and a patterned skirt that looked like it could be a mini sarong. Catalina came downstairs in a bubblegum pink bralette top and baggy striped pants. Jamie had chosen to wear a brown mish-mash of pelts and furry embellishments. When we cocked our heads at her ensemble, she shrugged. "What? I like to vacation in cold places. They know that." We agreed to take her to the beach for her photos. The others came back in layers of silk and patterned drapes that shouted _Thailand!_

We took care of Jamie's pictures first, having her sitting on driftwood, shivering in the wind, and running along the beach, taking care to avoid capturing anything that looked particularly native.

The rest of us took our pictures at the beach, since the wind wasn't blowing too hard. It was cold, but we kept moving enough to fight off the chill.

Initially, the plan was to do a few shots of each individual, then move onto the next one. However, that changed when Nirvani came barreling at me during my turn, knocking us both over into the water. It quickly escalated to a classic beach trip. The two of us started splashing the freezing cold water at each other while the others ran around. Helin had built a haphazard sand castle before Leena played Godzilla and stomped it to smithereens. Jamie was the camera guru and director as we eventually agreed it would be a joint photo shoot. We had some group pics, as well as a number of one-on-ones, each wanting to have a personal photo to hold onto once we left for good. Catalina started doing backhand springs across the stand. Jamie managed to get a video of her propelling herself toward a rock cropping and launching into the water.

After, we agreed that we should have done this ages ago. And that we should do regular outings from now on.

All the cell phones were turned off to conserve the battery for these coming trips.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I sat down with Nevra that night to talk, without distractions. And I mean _without distractions_. I had put on my most modest clothes with the most buttons and straps between him and I. He waited patiently to hear what I had to say, lightly holding my hand.

"I'm going home." The word _home_ had felt weird in that context. I had seriously began considering HQ my home. The word felt foreign in this sentence. Like I should have said _I'm going away_.

Nevra nodded, then brought a hand up to my face. "I know. I've known for awhile that is what you would choose. Maybe even before you did." I pressed against his hand, letting him hold me. "I hope it's alright that I don't stand and cheer."

I brought him into a hug. "I wish I could take you with me. I wish I could know for sure that I wouldn't regret staying."

"I wish I could reassure you."

We sat in silence for a couple moments, then Nevra suddenly stood up. "I have some things I need to take care of. Then, if it's alright, I'd like to spend as much of our remaining time together as possible."

I looked up at him, smiling. "That sounds perfect."

He nodded, swallowed, then turned to the door. He left, wiping at a cheek.


	13. Chapter 12 – The Blobby Child

I wouldn't call myself a morning person. It takes a shower, some food, and a few hours before I'm truly myself. But I'm not completely oblivious before then. So when I stepped outside my room and into the main hallway, I knew things had changed since the day before. Or even since my shower.

Nevra's door opened next to mine. "Morning, pet."

I turned to him. "Have I been asleep for a week?" He looked confused. He was probably remembering what we were doing the night before. When the hallway was normal. I gestured around me. The hallway had been transformed into a swirl of fabric and lights – candles, actually. In the months I had stayed in HQ, the décor had never changed past the impressive trimmings ever present in the dining room and main entryway. But the hallway was covered in red and gold glimmering sheets as far as I could see. I looked down where the orange rug used to be. It was now a deep green, with gold vines where the circle trim once was. Candles floated midair, casually bobbing as if this was the Great Hall.

"Oh, that," Nevra shrugged. "It's Christmas. Don't you decorate?"

"How did you get it up so fast? Were people up all night?"

"Well," he chuckled. " _We_ were…" I swatted his arm lightly. "It's done by magic, of course.

I shivered. "Ugh, there's that _word_ again." I still hadn't gotten used to how they throw it around as if it were an explanation. I continued down the hall, making my way to where I knew the buffet would be set up this early. One of the undeniable benefits I had learned to being an early riser and someone of non-custodial status was the continental breakfast. No more raiding the kitchen for rations. I feasted on my portions in style.

Nevra followed me along, as this had become our morning ritual: Wake early enough to greet him before he left for a mission (I slept in on days when he was already away, although not as late as I would have liked to). Eat together while he had an unofficial gossip meeting with the other Guard leaders, trying to see how obnoxiously affectionate we could be without their notice. See Nevra off, then carry on with my day of short committee meetings (short being an hour or less), coordinating companion rescue efforts with lower members of the Shadow Guard (apparently it was good training and practice for new members), and eventually a stroll around the gardens, which had been recommended to me by Elaine, who said I needed to become more "connected" to my "new home." I did enjoy the gardens most, and they were safely inside the HQ walls. But when I needed to feel connected, I went to the woods. I guess after my walk this summer, Miiko was hesitant to let me wander around. With my luck, I'd probably get lost in a maze of mushroom patches.

Nevra pointed to the green branches weaved into wreaths on each of the doors. "So you don't like it?"

"It's beautiful; I just didn't expect it. The hall is usually so bare."

He nodded. "We go all out for the winter. Keeps moral high when travel is postponed and harvests get chilled."

I tried to remember how long I've been here. "Is it close to the Solstice?"

"No, still a couple weeks away. But the first snow is today, so the Tower got things up and ready for us."

"How do you know it will snow today," I asked.

He laughed, "I'd tell you, but you'll hit me again."

I sulked. " _Magic_." We continued to the Dining Hall. Outside the windows, there was no snow yet, but I had no doubt in my mind that there would be soon. "So if you can't travel or anything, what do you do to keep from going crazy. Does this place turn into a ski resort?"

He looked confused, in that way he does when I say things like 'Google' and 'cool beans.' "Well, there's a tournament, within the guard. Nothing too big, but we can get pretty competitive." He smiled. "Last year Ez and I went head-to-head during the Danalasm race. I beat him by no more than a step. The kids in the Absynthe Guard called me Nebra for days after that. And I have reason to believe he was involved in the strategic placement of an air-filled heating bladder during supper the next day."

"He pranked you with a Whoopie Cushion?" Again, Nevra gave me that look.

"Are you going to listen, or keep making up words?" I covered my mouth with my hand and rolled my eyes. "We never go too far – we respect Miiko too much to make a mess or embarrass her. But the competition gives us something to focus, and obsess, on when everything else is restricted."

We met the other Guard members in the Dining Room. To my surprise, many others were in there, as well. "Hello, how are you?" Catalina greeted me. Several other 'violets' were seated with her.

"Oh, good," Miiko pointed toward Nevra and I. "She can settle this."

Nevra cocked his head. "Settle what?"

Valkyon uncrossed his arms. "The Violets want to join the tournament. Do we distribute them among the Guards, or add them as their own team?"

"Let me guess," I ventured, "Ezarel doesn't want any 'human blood' ruining his perfect Guard?"

Leiftan snickered. "Actually he wants to split you up. Thinks you may have some special power kept hidden from us."

"That's not what I said! You are twisting words." Ezarel smiled. "I'm just being generous. It's not like you could screw up my team's efforts that badly."

"Not that you need it, Ez. You came in, what, second place last year?"

"Your Danalasm's antlers were longer than mine. I demand a re-race!" Nevra winked at me.

We finished eating among the banter and planning. In the end, the girls voted to be a group of their own, insisting we had what it takes to win as halflings. Before Nevra left for his final mission of the winter, he whispered in my ear, "Alana fashioned you some overclothes for the cold weather. They're up in your room with a request of mine." He blinked. "For old-time's sake."

After waving him away, I paused at the door to look at the sky. It was gray, but no sign of snow. Yet.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Alana had outdone herself this time. Winter in Eldarya must be frigid, because the outfit she created for me was made of thick wool weaved into smooth-looking apparel with the fluffiest accents I have ever seen. A large cape covered a tight, long-sleeved shirt and pants slightly flashier than the ones I first wore on maid duty. She had also made me accessories: long embroidered gloves and matching boots, a fuzzy ushanka-like hat, and a giant ribbon belt. The whole thing was made to match Nevra's signature red and black wardrobe. It also boasted a fair amount of gold. Come to think of it, since I met him, Nevra had replaced a lot of his purple clothing with gold accents. I considered whether that was his own ego developing, or if he had made the request to match what best flattered me.

The other outfit was also laid on my bed, although it would be much less effective in the cold. It was, true to form, another set of lingerie. They were lovely, of course. Alana made everything look extravagant. But I wasn't sure how comfortable I would be sleeping in a corset bodice and undies held together with thick ribbon. Then again, it probably wasn't designed for sleeping. The red striped fabric was silky to the touch, but thick enough to hold a form. At least it would be comfortable, for however long it stayed against my skin. I was always happy to see Nevra when he returned from a mission. Now I had something special to look forward to.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Today's meeting was an update on City efforts to increase ethical treatment of companions and reduce exploitation of semi-intelligent creatures. Those around HQ were generally appalled at the way pets are treated in the human realm (apparently labour animals are over-worked and indoor animals are under-stimulated), but there was still room for improvement. Although Mery and his habit for losing his companion was always an issue (my joking comment about microchipping the poor thing was not well-received), there had been a steady reduction in stray and lost companions. We had begun publishing a newsletter, keeping citizens aware of new statutes being implemented for the safety of companions (and in some cases, the safety of neighbors' flowers), tips for amusing and caring for the beloved creatures, and a monthly feature of a companion followed by a description of what to expect when adopting and how to know if it was the right choice for any given household. The Headquarters' Library had even added a periodical section to their archives where our research was being published for future reference.

The meeting ended on a cautionary, albeit happy note: Companions were traditionally 'outdoor pets'. However, thanks to advice from the previous month's issue, owners had made a habit of creating 'burrows' outside their homes for companions to take shelter when the snow fell heavy. Readers had even written HQ to offer insulation methods they had discovered with neighbors. The subcommittee created the week before had also been successful in their effort to flag common paths in the forest for any companions set out for necessary trips in the snow, in the hopes they wouldn't get lost as easily.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

My next stop was another meeting room, this one with a large topography map on the wall. "Greetings, Violet," said one of the Shadow members when I entered.

"Hello, Guardian." The junior agents were clearly practicing their discretion, but merely appeared nervous to me. I wonder how long it took Nevra to get over his quiet stage and move into his current obnoxious one.

This committee focused more on companions getting lost than being neglected or misfed. But we had found that sometimes the latter led to the former. While requesting that fences be added to yards would be counterproductive to companion owners, data collected since the committee had been formed showed that the creatures were more likely to be lost during moonless nights and storms, or when a companion tried to follow an owner who had left for travel. These discoveries had fueled some of the material for the newsletter of the corresponding committee earlier in the morning. It had also helped the scouts practice intel gathering, and to devise rescue missions that catered to an owner or companion's habits. In all, it was useful to the community and Shadow trainees alike.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Next on my list of morning activities was my walk through the gardens. I always stopped in the Library first, for some reading material. Lately, I had been working through the books on mythical lore. More mythical, that is, than the City of El itself. These were the legends the Eldaryans themselves claimed were tall tales. I was looking for anything related to the splitting of the realms and subsequent visits. A group of Shadow guardians were still looking into ways to help the other Violets and I return to the human realm. I was hoping there was a grain of truth to their myths, the way there had been some truth to the fairy tales I grew up with.

I continued with a new book outside and to the drowning piano. It was my starting point each morning, where I sat and relaxed with my reading until I got antsy. Originally, I started with a walk. But I found within the first few days that wandering aimlessly bored me quickly. Reading legends piqued my curiosity, gave me something to think of while walking, and would inspire me to explore the topiary beyond a casual stroll.

After reading about several creatures with unpronounceable names, I decided it was time to mull it over. This was as relaxing as it was frustrating. Each story was incredibly interesting – and possibly even somewhat true – but rarely did they speak of anything directly relevant to my situation. Sometimes, after reading a string of tales, I could draw general conclusions about how magic worked between realms. But there had yet to be a legend recorded of a half-dozen purple-eyed girls concurrently appearing next to the capitol city of a strange land. _Who knows?_ I thought, _Maybe someone will one day write of us as if we were made up._ I wondered who created these stories. Some were clearly collected from a small village. But were fairy tales always spread by a group of witnesses? Could I find a book of tales collected from individuals who gave better details and were less concerned with a moral lesson being passed along?

I turned away from the garden, to the rows of cottages near the gazebo. Who do I start with? Who would know someone who has seen those types of things? Strange, magical things, that don't exist even here. I started to turn toward the forest, but a hand grabbed my face and covered my mouth. I tried to scream, but heard it muffle in my ears. The man in the black suit and mask put a finger to his lips until I ran out of breath. He moved his hand to my chin and I gasped for air. His glowing red eyes terrified me, but I tried to see through his mask to his face.

"They lied to you."

I didn't expect him to speak. Actually, I couldn't even see his mouth move. The mask was immobile. "Who? Lied about what? And who are you?"

He put his finger against his mouth again, shushing me. "They have the means to return you to your world," he whispered. I thought of the portals and spies. I remembered the solstice and other 'options' that were being tried. Were these different than the method he meant? Was there more? I opened my mouth again, to ask how I could leave, but he spoke over me. "They do not trust you." Suddenly he looked up, over my head. I looked back to see Mery playing with some other brownies. Would they be in danger this close to the strange man? I turned around to distract him, but he had fled already.

I walked quickly where the boys were. They waved to me and one instructed, "The grass is lava!"

"I just had another companion meeting today. Could you come inside with me and let me ask you some questions about yours? It would help me a lot!" The boys agreed and followed, trying not to step on the cracks of the cobblestone.

I looked down at my book, wondering if there were any tales of men in black in faery lore. As I hurried the boys inside, a snowflake fell on my nose.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Later I returned to my room to look through the stained rose on my window. It had become my sulking spot. I stood here, looking through the red tint whenever I mulled over the man in the mask. Or leaving. Or generally plotting an escape. I imagine it must have been unsettling for anyone walking down in the garden below to watch me glare from my bedroom. But no one had mentioned it to me yet.

I pinpointed the spot where the man had approached me, then tried to remember the places he had been in the past. Maybe there was some secret passage that let him past the gate. It could be connected to the pond in the Cave.

There's a thought to store for later: _Visit the Cave_. I added, _See if pond holds a secret passage_ , but thought better of it. I wasn't quite ready to return to that cold prison. But I filed away the lead just the same.

I switched my thoughts to what the man had revealed this time. "They lied to you." I guess the answer to that should be obvious. Unless Alana had been lying about all these clothes being comped, he was talking about the Guard. Not just Miiko, who ran the unit, but the whole lot. I tried to avoid the obvious and worked to convince myself only a select few were at fault. If not the leaders, then just the Light Guard. Surely only those at the top needed to know the truth. The others could have been misled as well. Even if those others were basically intelligence officers. I huffed. It was so hard to think of them as clandestine. Sweet Ykhar and kind Leiftan. Or nervous Kero.

Kero. The weakest link. He had been feeding me leads since I got here. Was he that confident in his ability to cover the truth? Or did he feel too guilty to hide so much from me? That was definitely where I needed to start.

I pushed my face from the rose and noticed a distinct smudge from my face. I wiped it off, then looked to where the boys had been playing on the rocks. I had treated the man like a danger earlier. But he had freed me from the cage. Was he a secret resistor intending to help? Or someone sent to threaten the city? I guess there was always the third option that he was both.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Kero was hunched over a large book on his podium. He started when I walked in. "I know you lied about the portals."

"I haven't lied to you about anything," he said calmly. "And I believe Ezarel has already explained why we can't send you back with the usual method."

"There's more options, though, isn't there?"

He fidgeted a bit, looking more like the Kero I met months ago. "Who have you been speaking to about this?"

I chose my words carefully. While this man had rescued me early on, he didn't seem like someone who was welcome in the City. "I don't know his name. Just that he has helped me before."

Kero stood up suddenly to his full height. "The man who took you from the Cave?" I nodded. He started toward the door. "I must tell Miiko. She won't be happy about him sneaking around the grounds."

I thought about how much Miiko warmed up to me recently. "Doesn't she want to let me go home?"

He chuckled. "Initially she was open to removing you from the land. But her loyalty to the City has been renewed since then. Now she wants what is best for Eldarya."

"Which is…?" I prompted.

"Usually, we remove your memory from those in the human realm. They cannot know you were ever here, and removing your history ensures that."

"Why can't I just go home? Then they wouldn't miss me!"

Kero shushed me, looking at the wall toward the Library nervously. "We cannot take the risk of humans revealing anything."

I pouted, certain I could keep the secret of this grand world to myself. Who would believe me, anyway?

Kero continued. "That's the general belief, anyway. Miiko of course falls into that line of thinking, as do most of the Guard members. You must understand, this is how we've handled this for hundreds of your years. Very few have escaped the fate we intended, and those that have done so then spread their knowledge of our world well enough."

"But you don't agree with that plan?"

He shook his head. "From the beginning, your situation was different. Never before has the Oracle presented herself to a newcomer. Then, when we discovered the wave of Violets you brought along, we knew something must be important about you. Miiko was uncertain, but became convinced once the Oracle reappeared in the Submerged Cave. She thinks you need to cut ties to be useful to us. So long as your first priority is returning home – so long as it's an option – you will be unwilling to set that aside and help us uncover the mystery of your appearance and that of the other Violets. However, some of us believe that you would be more useful on the outside. As a liaison between worlds, if you will. You would be with your own people, although you would not necessarily return to your family immediately. But you would be home, in a way. That is what I wish for you."

"What faction is Nevra in?" I asked, scared of the answer. Worried that neither answer would be what I wanted from him.

Kero frowned. "Nevra has been especially… difficult. He obviously wants you to stay, but all he ever contributes to discussions is, 'We should ask her.' He refuses to offer suggestions or speculate what you would say. Just keeps repeating that he could summon you and ask in person."

I smiled, trying to hide it behind my hand.

"Honestly, I can't say for sure which way he prefers. I don't know if he wants you to stay or if he wants you to return to your world."

"He doesn't want either. He wants me to have the freedom to choose where I go." I felt a twisting in my chest. If only he were here now. I would hit him for keeping this from me, then kiss him for being the only one truly on my side.

I thanked Kero, then watched him jog off in search of Miiko.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Back in front of my stained rose, this time facing the other way. The increasing snow flurries had been interesting to sulk at for awhile, and eventually became too distracting to think. I teetered on the edge of the windowsill, leaning my head back against the thick pane. At least now I had answers. Or explanation. I guess I was still pretty short on the 'how's and 'why's. But I knew the who. And I knew that I wasn't the only one conflicted. It was hard to believe they were trying to push me into staying, after all the promises to look for a way out. I wondered if the Solstice was even a possibility, or just a pipe dream they were feeding me to keep me complacent while they thought of ways to keep me here. At less than a month away, how long did Miiko think I would wait to hear her plan?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

An army of white approached the Grand Gate as those of us inside the HQ walls waited for their entry. Everyone was a bundle of nerves. This was long overdue, and I had grown anxious that this day would never arrive. Miiko stood beside me. I could tell she was nervous, too. But she hid is behind a determined look and a mild annoyed glance at the incoming storm.

The first figure entered the Grounds, and I launched myself at him, arms out, yelling in anticipation.

" _Oof!_ What the–?" Surprised by my attack, Nevra fell to the ground, pulling me on top of him. I wiped as much snow off of him as I could, trying to see his face. He pulled the scarf away and kissed me right on the mouth as snow continued to pile on us. The last of the missions, food collections, and minor trips had been set to arrive at the same time, but were delayed by the harsh weather.

Nevra yelled through the wind as others continued to flood the gates. "This is a warm welcome!"

I yelled back, confident the large gusts would drown me out. "I know about your secret meetings with Kero! I know I've been lied to about returning home! And I know you want me to choose whether I stay or go!"

His expression sobered. His eye darted to Miiko, then back at me. He picked me up off of him and pushed me up to a tree. Bringing his lips to my neck, jaw, then ear, he said, "You aren't our slave. I'll stand by you no matter what you choose. I'm at your service, for as long as you live – in whichever realm you live."

I pulled his face toward mine and kissed him deeply, trying to express everything I had felt during his absence – confusion, fear, gratitude. We stayed there for awhile, until Ezarel walked up to us.

"You have two rooms between the both of you, and you have to do this in public? I'm filing a complaint!"


	14. Chapter 13 – La Cérémonie

On mornings when Nevra was already on a mission, I slept in.

On mornings when missions were canceled due to weather, we both slept in. I had my head tucked into the crook of his armpit as he mindlessly stroked the skin between my breasts. The curtains had opened hours ago, but we didn't mind. Lying in the sun with him was relaxing. As we came closer to the solstice, even time spent with him doing nothing didn't feel like time lost. I did my best to store every memory I had of him. The sparkle in his eye when he found a new way to tease me. The way he smelled after coming home – after coming back to the Tower. I wanted to memorize all of it. When I was back in my realm, I would remember how he tasted and felt inside me. And maybe (although I hadn't garnered the courage to bring this up yet) he would visit. Take some time away when on a mission to my world. He could come steal me away for a night, just like in all those trashy vampire romance novels. We could spend a grand night together in the forest, remembering each other and how we smelled, and tasted, and felt.

I sighed contentedly and nuzzled closer to him. "When do we have to get up?"

Nevra chuckled. "Can't you tell? I already am." He shifted the covers away so I could see him. We had gotten into the habit of sleeping naked together. He liked me in the lingerie he had made for me, but it never stayed on long. I didn't mind. They weren't really my pajamas of choice. And no matter what fabric Alana used, his skin was much smoother and softer. I'd rather have him flush against me each night.

He scooted us up higher so that we were leaning against the headboard. "Are you ready to eat? I'm sure they're serving lunch by now. We could sneak into the pantry for something."

I was hungry, but I also wanted to hold on to this personal time. We had made a game over the last few days of avoiding the other guard members. We would shower during their breakfast, and eat meals alone in the pantry. We both had sparse meetings, still. But for the rest of the time, we hid behind corners when someone would appear. Nevra had shown me more of the secret cubby holes where you can listen in on conversations. We had been rewarded by Ezarel pouting, "And where the hell is Nevra? That halfling has kidnapped him with her womanly wiles, I'm sure of it!" We made jokes for the whole next day about how Ez was getting jealous. I had remarked, "At least he'll be that more motivated to get me home." After Nevra's face fell and became pensive, I did my best not to mention it again.

I felt a slight tugging my chest that had been absent for several weeks. "Nev, I'm right here." The tugging increased in strength. I smooshed myself closer to his body, wrapping my arms and legs around him. The tugging continued. "Why are you summoning me? I'm already with you?" Then the tugging moved down. I shifted toward it.

"Warmer…" he purred. I continued to scoot down his body, until I was face to face with his erect penis. "So warm," he crooned. I took his hard cock in my mouth and slid it to the back of my throat. He looked straight into my eyes and moaned, "So fucking hot."

I blushed and started sucking him off. Licking just under the ridge of his head caused his dick to twitch a little. The movement sent fire into my bones. I closed my eyes for a moment and moaned. When I looked back up, he had thrown his head back and gave a tight whimper. I grabbed onto his pelvic bones to give me leverage as I worked my mouth up and down his shaft. Eventually, he took a chunk of my hair and used it to guide me up and down at his own pace. After a minute of this, his breathing became fast and thin. He whimpered my name and I took him all the way back again. I felt something warm squirt and trickle down my throat.

"Oh shit, sorry I didn't warn you."

I looked back at him, panicked. "Does this transform me into a vampire?" I said, clutching my throat. I threw my hand to my head and said breathily, "What have I done?!"

He smiled and blinked. "I gotta shoot you up somewhere else for that to happen." He swatted my bum lightly.

"As if," I scoffed, and grabbed the glass of water on the bedside table.

He smiled again. "Maybe someday."

I thought of him visiting me back home and thought of mentioning it as a celebratory greeting, but thought better of it.

"Come, now, let's get you some food. I could hear your stomach growling even as I was feeding you my dick." He pushed me up and threw me some appropriate clothing from his floor. We scurried off to the washroom together, peaking around corners to see who was already inside.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Nevra had been right about the moral during winter. While most in the human realm were excitable during this time of year, the fae realm was a drag. Sure, there were decorations everywhere and social events planned to keep people cheerful. But in between these, HQ was general pretty glum. I had come upon Alejéa in the hall one day. "Hello. How are you?"

She ignored me, sighing at the window. I peered outside, looking for her gaze. The only thing I could see was the waves lapping against one another, completely unimpressed by the surrounding snow.

"Alejéa?" I said, a bit louder.

She jumped. "Oh, hello. Can I help you with something?"

I shook my head and went on my way. Looking back, I saw that she had turned back toward the window, lightly hitting her forehead against the pane.

As fabulous as the distractions were, there was always time each day, during working hours, when people moped around, sulking at every window. I tried to think of ways to lighten up the mood. Even when the weather was bad at home, we always had school break and the holidays to look forward to. When you were planning the perfect gift for your best friend, every bored moment was an opportunity to brainstorm.

Which gave me an idea.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I found Miiko chatting with some of the Light Guardians. After she finished I pulled her aside. "Do you guys do anything like a Secret Santa?"

She sighed. "I beg your pardon?"

"Gift giving. Does the Guard give out gifts for the holidays?" The anticipation would be sweet for a secret swapping, but I would take any excuse to surprise Nevra with something racy.

Miiko pointed to Kero. "A few years ago, Keroshane had the idea to trade old belongings with others. We don't have the means to spend frivolously – and everything we need we have. But it gives us the chance to clean out unwanted items and offer them to others. The trade will be in the Dining Hall this year."

"But we just bring things and others can take them if they want?"

"That's the idea," Miiko sighed again. "Is that not spirited enough for you?"

"What if –" I had been about to offer a different activity, but maybe I could just ask to alter this one. "What if we did the trade, but with someone specific in mind. I can assign everyone to one other person. They would then look for a belonging aimed at that person's needs."

"Sure, so long as we aren't clearing out the Purrikos just to feel warm and fuzzy for one day." She tapped her foot. "Is that all?"

I nodded. "Thank you! I think this will be a big hit. I'll pass out the assignments when the boys eat dinner." Miiko waved me off as she walked away. Kero joined me to ask about the new plans.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Nevra and I snuck up to a hidden closet near the top of the tower when dinner was finished. "I like your spin on the swap," he said. "But I was kind of hoping to give you a special present of mine. One that you should open privately." He leaned down to kiss behind my ear.

"Is it a dick in a box? Because I've heard of that before."

He chuckled. "I was thinking this could be a really special gift. One that you could choose. Or one that would change form each night."

I thought of asking for a present now, as he pushed me against the wall and kept kissing down my neck, toward my chest.

Then there was a loud banging sound from the other side of the wall. I slid my back down, ready to peek into a spy-hole Nevra had shown me months ago. He waited until I was sitting on the floor, then straddled me, continuing to kiss down my body, removing clothes as he went. I was focused on him, I swear, but I'm also a terribly curious person.

He untied my top slowly, gently pulling on the corset strings with his teeth.

" _Let's quiet down now. Quiet. This is an urgent matter and we're running out of time."_

Nevra slid the top down and tossed it lightly away.

" _Miiko, we have collected everything. The Lethe Water was difficult, but we managed to retrieve enough."_

He started on the lacing of my undershirt, softly running his fingers over my breasts as he nibbled lightly on my collarbone.

" _Excellent, Ezarel. The window for this is very small. Be sure to have the potion ready before the Solstice. Have you decided how to give it?"_

His hands went under the shirt, sliding firmly up my sides. I felt his thumbs at the bottom of my tits, massaging where the corset had held firm.

" _Unfortunately, no. We are worried there will be some resistance. Even among the Guard, there are some who disagree with this decision."_

I pulled his face away and repositioned his mouth over mine. He pushed me harder against the wall as I tried to push my tongue into his mouth. He moaned, setting my spine on fire. I pushed my hips against his and he grabbed my wrists, pulling them above my head.

" _Fortunately, they are presently absent. That was intentional. We only need a handful for this to work. In any case, they may alert her to the plan."_

He used his other hand to pull my shirt off, but halfway there –

" _What if she refuses? Nevra seems reluctant to let this play out. I feel that his emotions may cloud his judgement."_

"Nevra!" I whispered urgently. "Listen!"

He continued trying to remove my shirt, but I was no longer in the mood. He placed his ear next to mine.

"I am also concerned about his attachment to her, but Nevra will do his duty, whether he likes it or now." Nevra scoffed. "And, let's not forget that this will pay out for him in the long run. Who else will she go running to than her bedmaster?"

Immediately Nevra was standing, in a rage. He looked down at me and bore his fangs, then ran out of the closet cubby. I quickly put my shirt back on and haphazardly tied on the corset. But he was gone when I went into the hallway. And I had no idea where the meeting room was located.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Nevra was still angry that night, when I knocked on his bedroom door. He greeted me by name, but was muttering furiously as he paced across the length of his room.

"Is there something I can do for you?" I asked.

"No!" he snapped. "Never do anything, ever. Even if I ask you to. Even if I beg you!" He started to choke and I realized he had been crying.

"Nevra! What happened in there?"

He shook his head. "I can't say. I want to. I can't." He coughed, "Won't let me."

"Is it about me? Is it about me leaving?" He started to nod, then twisting his head in wide circles instead. "Why can't you say?" He began miming drinking, then put his hand to his throat. I whispered, "Was it magic? You can't say because magic?"

He threw himself on the bed and started sobbing. I ran my fingers through his hair awhile, until he calmed down. "I'm so sorry," he pleaded. "I can't stop myself, but I hope you forgive me."

"It's okay to cry. It sounds like what they said really upset you."

He shook his head again. "You don't understand."

"What are you apologizing for? What have you done?"

He looked up at me, anguished. "Nothing, yet."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I found Kero in the Library the next day. I silently invited him to join me behind the secret panel by the large window.

"What is it? Did you see the cloaked man again?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

I shook my head. "What happened at that meeting last night?"

He looked confused. "We don't have night meetings."

I relayed an abridged version of Nevra and my time listening in on the meeting high up in the Tower.

"The Guard is exploring alternative options to the portals. I've explained that some want to keep you here."

"Yes, but what did they say last night?! Nevra came back and was completely torn apart. He kept trying to tell me things, but said he couldn't. And that he was sorry."

Kero looked down. "After I also expressed my disapproval of forcing you to stay, I was reprimanded by Miiko. Apparently they've been holding meetings now without the dissenters. I can't tell you what they're plans are. If they're smart, it won't be any of the ones we discussed earlier on."

"Why won't Nevra tell me?"

"Miiko may have given him something to restrict his speech. He may not be able to communicate certain things. I'm sorry, I really don't know anything."

I huffed and wrapped my arms around myself. "How do I make him feel better?"

He barked a short laugh. "Right now, I would be worrying less about Nevra and more about yourself. If the Guard isn't telling its own members what their plan is for you, it's likely they're trying to avoid you finding out as well. I think you should be very careful where you spend your time, and with whom. Don't be alone with anyone you don't trust until we can figure out what they want to do."

I nodded. He walked back into the Library.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The Eldaryan version of reindeer games was even more than I could have imagined. First of all, Danalasms are similar to dee, except they are far daintier, embellished with gold and shimmering-ice like head and tail accents, and the largest set of antlers I have ever seen. Antlers of deep blue ice – but not ice, something far sturdier. I watched from the edge of the stable pen while they skittered around, knocking up against each other. They were almost as riled up as Nevra and Ezarel.

Speaking of, the two had started the day off right. If your definition of 'right' was 'let's antagonize each other so much that everyone else will be sick of us both before the games even start and insist they won't take sides no matter how many Eskimo Pies they are offered.' It was a very limited definition of right. The boys had introduced the Whoopie cushion, which apparently a tradition for them. After the early-morning faux-fart-fest, Ezarel retaliated by convincing (read: bribing) the Absynthe Guard to act as if Nevra was never in the room and therefore not speaking. It was simple and juvenile, so I was very surprised to find that it was so effective. Honestly, I should have known. Nevra _is_ a huge attention whore. Eventually he stooped so low as to jump up and down in front of various members while they tried to keep their eyes level. After about twenty minutes of this, he rejoined me, pouting and shushing my laughter.

Now we were in the Gardens, standing in a long, narrow clearing that would hold the main race. All afternoon we had been presented with ridiculous spectacles, including but not limited to: a blind face-painting competition, where members of a guard would paint their leader's face to resemble a predetermined companion. I was the feature member of this one, and still wore a well-applied Xylvra pup mask. The blue streaks made my face look fierce and sleek, especially when next to Neva's half-full Bloobun. He and I stood next to each other, having forced our two teams to follow us around all day.

Due to a complete lack of riding skills, I had bowed out of the Danalasm Race and asked Eve to take my place. Her uncle owned some horses back in the human realm, and she was quite the jockey. Used to going without a crop, she fit right in here, whispering pleasantries into her steed's ear as she waited for the countdown to finish. When the signal was given, she was off like a forest fire. Her antlers followed the waves of her companion's at every twist and turn. Her hair full and frosty behind her gave the appearance that she was being chased by a blizzard, getting away only by the skin of her teeth. She whooped as her lead grew to several meters.

Then came the hurdles. They weren't like regular hurdles, or even track hurdles. These ones were positioned on ice. As Eve's Danalasm landed on the other side of the log, it lost its footing for a second, righting itself only to begin spinning rapidly in circles, sliding off toward the side of the track.

"You alright, Eve?" I called, reaching out to her.

She nodded. "Yes, my back just hurts a bit from that last one. Feels like I fell on a rock."

"What was that, Eve?" Ezarel taunted. "Something about your mattress?" He started mimicking her. " _I might as well sleep in a cell!_ "

She gestured rudely at him as her companion slowed its spin. "I do _not_ sound like that!" She chased after him, antlers low again, her eyes as bright as the glassy antlers on her ride.

The Violets one the race, but came second in the games. Nevra and Ezarel were both frustrated that Valkyon – who had stayed entirely out of their war of increasingly inappropriate pranks – had come out on top with the Obsidian Guard. Apparently focusing on the actual activities and not getting roped into schoolboy antics gave him the advantage.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The Secret Secondhand Swapping had been a big hit. And I'm not just saying that because Karenn gave me this gorgeous black coat with incandescent blue and purple flowing sleeves. The entire thing was a success. Kero and I had gone back and forth on uniting HQ by purposely matching people in differing departments. In the end, we had decided the gifts would be better suited if they were given by members of the same circles. So the Guards, housekeeping, groundskeeping, fabrication and kitchen had each scheduled their own Swap. I was with the Guard, as an honorary member and committee chair.

We sat in the Dining Hall, (which really should just be called the function hall, for how much action it got) sipping on mulled wine and hydromel. The tables had been moved to the edges of the room, and we were sitting on a large rug covered in cushions. The Hall was even more splendid than the rest of the Tower, decked out in thick waves of emerald green and vivid crimson silk. The braids wrapped all the way around the room, with gold lanterns hanging off bows at regular intervals. I had asked Miiko upon arriving how they rationalized wasting so much fabric on mere decoration. She looked at me quizzically and Nevra said, "Don't you remember? It's… the M-word." I looked toward the closest wall, then got up to inspect. I ran my hand high along the wall, feeling the smooth fibers slide under my hand. Then the illusion faltered and my hand fell through, patting the wall. After that, I walked around the entire room, poking at lanterns and feeling the weight of the fabric before it fell back into place, seemingly in the same space that was being occupied by my hand.

As members arrived, the Hall became more raucous. I heard chatter of _the best year yet_ , which made me not only proud, but extremely curious. I caught conversations of members detailing their efforts, spending hours in their rooms looking for the perfect item. Some had even used other unwanted clothes to patch up or entirely so together a new piece, just to give it away.

The gift-giving had started pretty mild. I had asked for a volunteer to give first. The presents were very thoughtful, and mostly hand-me-downs met with, _Oh, I've coveted this for years, how did you know?!_ As we made it closer to the Guard leaders, things were just as thoughtful, but were on the verge of being gag gift. Until Nevra handed a small box to Ezarel. I had purposely picked Nevra to be Ezarel's giver, and was excited to see what the gift entailed.

Ezarel shook his box with a big grin stretched across his face. "This sounds like a good one! Maybe an old figurine or well-kept pipe." He opened the box and took out – a cream-colored phallus. "Wh– what!?" He let it fall to the floor.

"Hey! I spent a lot of time on that!" Nevra picked it up. "It's an extra candle of mine. I carved it just for you. See, I left the wick in case you wanted to heat things up in your night life."

The rest of the Guard burst into laughter. Nevra passed it around so everyone could admire his handiwork. I admit, when I assigned him to Ezarel, I only had the faintest idea of what Nevra would come up with. Eventually the dildo got back to its new owner, who smiled through the disdain. "Well, Ez, what do you say?" Miiko prompted.

"Thank you for the lovely gift, Nev," Ezarel responded. "I will think of you every time I use it." We all began laughing again. Handkerchiefs were passed around to mop up tears while Miiko tried to hush us for the next reveal.

"Nevra, since you admit to being Ezarel's giver, you are next to open."

He searched through the bags and boxes until he found one with my handwriting on it. Although I used Eldaryan script, I knew he would recognize the penmanship. He shook the bag, but it made no sound. Slowly he unwrapped it, peeking up at me. My hint earlier that it would be something that he could use made him nervous to open it in front of others, but he had no idea what was really coming. Out of the bag came the studded bustier he had requested for me months earlier. The red silk was covered in a black blindfold.

Ezarel was the first to speak. "Looks like we got a set!"

Nevra threw the blindfold at him and the bra at me. "Isn't there a rule against re-gifting? I demand a new present!"

"Here, Nev, you can have mine." Ezarel tried to hand him the dildo, but Nevra kept on pouting, turning his face away each time the carved-up candle was moved closer to his face.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I was nervous that the gloomy mood would return once the festivities were over. There was still a couple months of winter and dull weather before missions would start up again. I was surprised to discover that the Solstice was also a big celebration at HQ. And this year, everyone was excited to send off all us Violets.

It had begun with a big slumber party between us girls. We had commandeered one of the entertainment spaces and commemorated the end of our stay with a mix of El and Earth. First up was Twister, on a thick mat of cotton sewed up by a Violet who had apprenticed under Alana. Then we played a couple rounds of pop culture trivia and "What I Will Miss Most." Eve announced, "Not the food!" at which servers came in and served what she had deemed to be the most edible of the food available to us. It was mostly honey. We traded emails and social network profiles so that we would be able to keep in contact after we were portaled back to our respective countries. Two of the girls planned to meet up in person, hoping to be matched in a college exchange program.

The HQ party was less intimate, but just as enjoyable. After the usual Solstice activities, each of us lined up next to a roped off area just outside the gates to the meadow. We were back in human-esque clothing, all except for Eve, Vesna, Leena, and Jamie, who had – at the very last minute – decided to stay behind. "I have a new life and a purpose here. My family would understand if I could tell them," she had said. Miiko had nodded approvingly and glanced in my direction at that.

One by one, the other Violets entered the roped off area. Some would disappear in an instant, others after a minute or so. One girl had been mid-sentence, with one foot still outside the roped off zone, when she had suddenly vanished, leaving nothing behind. Valkyon laughed, "I didn't know she was so eager to leave!" The crowd chuckled.

Finally, I was left. I turned to Nevra, who was jittery and unfocused. "So I guess this is goodbye."

He started to shake his head, then did the circle motion again. "You don't – You can't –"

I leaned in. "Please don't make a big deal of this. You know I need to see my family."

He nodded, but looked away, toward the Guard. I had hoped he would let me go on a good note, so that my departure would only be bittersweet.

Nevra leaned in close to me. "I hope you never forget me," he said, with a melancholic tone to his voice. Even when sad, I had never heard him like this before. He sounded almost hopeless.

"I know I'll never forget you," I said reassuringly. This was hard, but I was trying to be strong. I had grown to love my new family and home, and all the wonders that came with it. I knew my time was limited to enter the portal, but I wanted to delay my departure just long enough to have one more private moment with him. I leaned toward his ear and whispered, "Visit me if you can. I know you have the means to. I'll be waiting for my vampire to come snatch me away."

I pulled away and saw a tear fall from his eye. "I can't do it, Ez. Miiko, you know I can't do this to her."

Ezarel shifted uncomfortably while Miiko hardened her expression. "Remember who your duty is to, Nevra. Do not make decisions as a lone soldier. This is what is best for the group. This is how is has always been."

Behind us, suddenly, there was shouting. Kero was sprinting down the path, yelling something.

"Nevra, do in _now!_ " Miiko snapped.

He looked one last time into my eyes, then said, "Please forgive me." He bent down to kiss me, passionately, almost needy. Then he pulled away and stepped back.

Everyone looked intently to me, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. Ezarel asked, tentatively, "Did it work?"

Miiko asked me how I felt. Kero reached us finally, panting. "What have you done!?" I had never heard him yell before today. It made me jump. As everyone fussed over me, I kept looking at Nevra. He brought his hand to his back pocket and stuffed something inside.

"Nevra? What are you hiding?"

All eyes shifted to him, then Ezarel attacked. "What do you think you're doing? Why can't you ever stick to a plan?"

"This isn't our decision to make for her! We have to let her go!"

"It's not just about her, Nevra, it's about all of us!" Miiko said, in a cold fury. "She threatens our very existence if she returns. Do you want to be responsible for that?"

I tried to cut in. "What's going on? What am I threatening?" But no one listened.

Ezarel finally got Nevra hand unclasped. In it was a small phial, filled with potion. But just as Ezarel made to grab it from him, Nevra slapped his hand to his mouth. In one fluid motion, he pulled the stopper off with his teeth and drank the contents of it in one gulp.

Immediately, the others began to panic. I caught small snippets of what they were saying.

"That isn't for your consumption!"

"Will it hurt him?"

"Stop him!"

"How could you be so selfish!?"

"Are you okay?"

"Damn, you Nevra! That took months to collect! Do you have any idea how much we had to trade for those ingredients?"

He smiled back at Miiko, and replied, "I'll pay you back." Then he looked back at me, first solemn, then confused. And then his expression changed to something I had seen often early on in my time here – arrogance.

"Well hello, human. Is it dinner time already?"


	15. Chapter 14 – The Violet

I checked behind my shoulder, making sure no one saw me. I didn't invite Kero up to the cubby this time, not that I had been summoned anyway. I wanted to be alone for this. I curled up in a ball in the corner, so that no one who walked by would see me. I covered my mouth, hoping no one would hear me breathe. I was grateful for the dark and solitude. I had grown sick of the pitying looks, even knowing they had been intended to comfort me. I leaned against the cold brick wall, separating me from the meeting room behind, and thought back to the past three weeks.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Bring him with me," Ewelein instructed, after Nevra had insisted he and I hadn't met before. She shooed away the rest of us, but Nevra was obstinate.

"Let the tasty human come along. We can get to know each other on the way." He grabbed my arm and wrapped it around his.

"Don't say anything, Violet. He needs to be examined before we put suggestions in his head." Miiko followed us, gesturing for the other leaders to join.

"Violet? That's a lovely name. Matches those enchanting eyes of yours." He cheerily walked along, though voiced concerns about missing the festivities. Ezarel assured him they would return shortly.

Ewelein briefly looked him over, then began asking leading questions – about me, the other Violets, his housekeeping staff, his memory of events over the last few months. He had remembered the general events, but forgotten how any humans related. Remembered speaking at the large meeting against Darien, but couldn't recall Catalina, or why he had been so upset. Remembered the Solstice Swap, but not who gave him his gift.

"Is that where she comes in?" he asked, pointing to me. "I'd much rather see you in something like that, darling." He insisted on being within arms reach of me throughout the whole examination. Said he felt healthier when I was near.

But he couldn't remember having drank the potion.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Miiko took the leaders and I aside after that. "It looks like the potion has backfired. Why didn't we know this was a risk?" She had addressed Ez.

He shrugged, holding his arms out placatingly. "He's never drank it before. It only goes to those who are seen on missions. He's always been able to keep himself hidden from those he chooses."

Valkyon crossed his arms. "Has this happened before? To another Guardian?"

Ezarel nodded. "In some cases they forget the human realm. They no of its existence, but not that they had ever visited." He glanced at me, then guiltily snapped his head back toward Miiko. "They never recovered. We had to reassign them, since retraining someone to know allies on the other side would have been to extensive."

Miiko shifted. "So he will never return to the human realm again?"

Ez shook his head. "I wouldn't recommend it. At least until we open up communications with other groups. It would be too dangerous to have someone he couldn't remember recognize him."

I piped in. "Is it certain races who have trouble? Those with certain ancestry?"

Ezarel shook his head again. "We haven't found any sort of pattern. There haven't been many that needed it as a measure, besides, well…" he vaguely gestured to Miiko, who nodded curtly. I imagine he was referring to the past halflings that were kept here. Something I wasn't supposed to know about. "They've been different races, ages. The only thing that's stayed the same was their Guard. But we orchestrated that by only sending Shadow Guardians to the human realm."

He looked pleadingly at Miiko. "Are you going to reassign him?" She opened her mouth, then paused. "You can't take this away from him," Ezarel begged. "It's all he's ever wanted to do."

She swallowed. "We've never had this happen to a Guard leader. That motivates us to resolve this. If you can find a way to return his memories, I will approve the measure." He nodded, then ran to the next room over – his Alchemy Lab. Miiko put her head in her hands.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I remembered thinking in that moment that it was all my fault. I knew that Miiko had considered keeping me here. That a threat still loomed. But she had given the appearance that I would be leaving… Even so, if I had chosen to stay, Nevra wouldn't have gotten in the way of Miiko's plan, and he would be whole again.

I knew that was just the guilty conscious speaking. The other Violets had assured me of that. Jamie specifically had approached my room that night, offering her sympathies.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Don't look at me that way," I said, laying down on my bed and turning away from her.

She sat down next to me. "What way?"

"Like I've lost someone I love." I pushed my head further into my pillow, as if I could transport through it into yet another realm.

"You have lost someone you love. Many people, in fact." I looked back at her at this. "You've had a chance to return ripped from you. Even if you had chosen to run into the portal after Nevra's diversion – and I greatly respect that you attended to him instead, even if it does trap you here – Miiko would have kept you from it. We all see that now. She never intended for you to go.

"So you've lost your family. And friends. And casual acquaintances. I know you had plans to visit some of the others once you returned. Catalina and the others. Now you've lost them to. So I'm sorry if my facial expression upsets you. But I think it's worth noting that you have many other things to be upset about right now."

She leaned over and cupped my face. "Others will make this all about Nevra. Because they don't know any better. They don't _understand_ what you've been robbed of. But I want you to know that I do understand. I was given a choice. All of us but you were. And I know that the misery you will face in the aftermath of this isn't just tied to him. It is partly, I'm sure. Staying would have been easier for you with his support. But I know that you've lost more than his memory. I'm so sorry this happened to you."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

She had been right about the others not understanding. I would see a flower that looked like one of my mother's favorites and start crying.

" _Oh, look, she's distraught over her lover! Look how she clasps that flower that resembles his eyes."_

I would be asked to look after a stray companion, that would do a trick I had taught my dog.

" _Oh, look, she's overcome with emotion. Look how she croons over that baby Sgarkellogy!"_

I would see an older citizen, who had the same gait as my father, and have a panic attack.

" _Oh, look, she's seeing Nevra in everyone she meets! Look how she hides from that vampire over there."_

I had begun spending the free time I used to reserve for Nevra with the other Violets who stayed. While they each had their own missions to attend to, at least one of them was around every day.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The other girls would attempt to help the renewed culture shock of being a literal world away from my family.

"It's not so bad," Eve would start. "Everything we need is provided. We don't have to pay to eat. Although I would pay to get something better than _porridge_."

"Yeah," Jamie would continue. "As long as we can find something to do, they keep feeding us. And bathing us. And let's be honest," she'd laugh, "their shampoo is way better than anything I could afford back home." I knew she was also trying to convince herself that staying had been the right decision, so I tried not to rain on her reasons.

Vesna had enjoyed this game as well, thoroughly enamored with everything Eldaryan. "It's not bad at all! Free birth control, plenty of adventure, pretty clothes…"

"A sense of community," Leena added.

"A sense of purpose," Eve sighed.

"A sense of _fashion_ ," Vesna crooned.

They had all pushed me to join in. After days of this ritual, I relented. "It's not so bad. At least I still have each of you." This was met by various looks of heartbreak and appreciation.

They played every day, during breakfast after that. But they never asked me to do anything other than listen again.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Kero had also been very supportive. He hit many false starts, though. His plans to communicate with my family, send my on a Shadow Guard mission to my realm, and send me with scouts testing new food retrieval systems were all vetoed by Miiko. She never said why, but I suspected she was still concerned about a traitor in our midst. It's an honor to be wanted.

He didn't relent, though. Each day, our lessons focused on a new aspect of contact between the realms. He wasn't even hiding behind a façade of culture trainings anymore. Everyone knew we were up in the Library each day, leafing through old testimonies of humans and halflings, trying to link any methods of departure with their brief tales.

Sometimes, others would help. They would peer into the Library, look around the hall behind, then drop of a clue or whisper a lead. Ykhar had been the first. She tiptoed into the room, then handed Kero a small gold-spined children's book. "This is a rewrite of one of our histories. There's some new information that may be accurate." Then she pranced off.

Three days later, one of Nevra's Guardians quietly walked in, handed Kero a piece of parchment, then silently left. When we unfolded the paper, we saw a hastily drawn map and some markings that indicated locations. Kero found a map of a region known as the Jade Coast, and marked the Guardian's findings. "We may be able to get you here if the lead pans out."

Even when we weren't huddled up in the Library, Kero was usually around to keep the peace between Nevra and I. We could usually be found together between my meetings, chatting, snacking, or lounging around the gardens. Kero insisted on keeping my nails well-adorned, sometimes adding small gems or shimmers to his signature shade of blue.

Nevra had not taken well to what he sadly assumed to be competition. He didn't show it, of course. But there were always confused looks shot my way whenever Kero and I dissolved into a fit of giggles. Kero was still timid as ever, and worried Nevra would eventually take action against him. But I would just smile and wave to Nevra when he noticed us together, as if nothing were wrong.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Possibly the hardest part of being unknown to Nevra's memories was knowing how much he still wanted me. He did a great deal of teasing in public. But I knew for a fact that his longing had the maturity grown after months of being with the same person. I knew this because he would still summon me.

At first I thought he was dreaming. I was awoken just a week after he had drank the potion in my place, certain he had called for me. But it wasn't his voice that had summoned me. It was the summoning charm. No one had removed it.

It started by urging me into his room. I waited in my bed, thinking it was just my head – some phantom summon playing tricks on me. But then I was prompted to come closer – to his bed. I was half-aroused, half-horrified as his summon led me closer to him, _deeper_ with him. He wanted me at his lips, chest, crotch. He wanted me at the foot of his bed, on the floor, at the wall. I pressed my ear up against the wall, hoping to hear him talking in his sleep, possibly whispering my name. That's when when I heard his heavy breathing, his gasps, and curses. I backed away slowly, not wanting to alert him that I had heard.

As much as it hurt to be woken by him night after night, I was hesitant to notify anyone that the charm was still in existence. I didn't want them removing it. I wasn't sure whether they could – no one removed it after I stopped being his maid. But I was certain it was the only connection with him I would get to keep.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I propped my head against the stone wall behind me in the small, dark cubby. That wasn't the hardest part, actually. Not by far. With the summon, at least I could lie awake and pretend to give into it. Fantasize about bursting into his room and going exactly where he wished. Carrying out what I know he wanted to happen. What _I_ wanted to happen.

I didn't get any satisfaction from Ezarel.

I remembered how he had approached me a couple weeks after the Solstice. He had been snappy about my staying, getting butt-hurt over others reminding him to re-include me into events and committees I was planned to transition out of. One day, I got fed up and snapped back.

"I'm sorry to have so horribly pissed you off by being taken hostage here, Ezarel. You know I did it just to annoy you. Now would you get off your pathetic high horse and forgive me for inconveniencing you with my presence?!"

I had stormed out of the room, barely catching his snarl: "What the hell is a high-horse?"

He pulled me aside after the meeting and let me have it.

"I know you think this is just some petty issue I have with you on a personal level. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but that is not the case. I actually came to respect you as a member of the Guard before that silly, childish outburst in there. Believe it or not, I actually agreed with Nevra on _your_ behalf. It was cruel to force you here when your duty had been carried out.

"I know you blame me for making the potion that screwed up his memory, and that would have stuck you here permanently. But in case you hadn't noticed – _it didn't matter_. Nevra drank it and you are still stick here. _So get over it_. Nevra needs you and you are _sulking_. He is my best friend in both our realms and what he needs now is for you to show him what he lost and bring it back. Maybe you can help him! Have you thought of that? _No!_ You're too busy feeling sorry for yourself to consider starting a chain reaction that puts him back in the lead of his favorite job in the whole realm.

"So don't give me any more of your shit. You have work to do. Work that is more important than playing rescue team with a bunch of hamadryad huggers and companion caretakers. You can be placed back on duty once you show that you are capable of doing more than trying to get back to your stupid family." Then it was his turn to storm off.

I sank to the ground, slack-jawed and close to tears. I had neglected Nevra to protect my own heart. Not only had it not kept the hurting at bay, it took recovery time from him. I had gone back to my room to cool off a bit, thinking of ways to reveal our past in the least confusing and jarring fashion. Ewelein had told him that he had lost memories, but she left it up to me to fill in the blanks. I had almost resolved to knock on his door – the one connected to my room – when another knock came from the secondary hall door to my room.

I opened the door to Nevra, smiling mischievously. "Oh good. Nevra, I wanted to speak to you."

He grinned wider. "First, I have something for you." He paused, so I nodded. He grabbed a bundle of fabric from under his arm and unraveled it in front of me. It was the damn maid costume. "I found it in my wardrobe," he continued, oblivious to my dumbstruck appearance. "It looks like it could fit you, although I can't tell from your blouse how well-endowed you are."

I snapped out of my stupor and slapped him before I could stop myself. I immediately regretted it upon seeing his hurt expression looking back at me. But I was too amped up to be reasonable. I screeched as loud as I could in his direction and slammed the door in his face. Then I opened it, snatch the outfit from his hand and pushed all my weight into the door as I slammed it again toward his shocked and regretful face.

He hadn't spoken to me since then.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Nevra, to his credit, didn't respond negatively to the outburst. In fact, he didn't respond at all. He never looked at me, spoke to or of me, or flirted with anyone while I was in the room with him. It was as if he had taken another, stronger potion that caused him to forget I was even in the room.

Ykhar had taken pity on me. He had confided in her, knowing she wouldn't spread gossip or push him to apologize. She said he asked what could be done, and she assured him that I just needed some time. So he gave it to me.

Then she sat down on my bed and leveled with me, like a teacher taking two different misbehaving children aside to discuss why we don't shove erasers up each others noses.

"Dear, he's still the same person." I stayed quiet. "You understand that, right? You know he hasn't changed."

I sighed. "He's forgotten everything about me. He doesn't have to change. To him, the circumstances have."

Ykhar rolled her eyes. "You silly little girl." I had to remind myself that my youthful maturity was odd to them. "Don't you see that he still cares for you? I know you don't want to hear it, but he _loves_ you. That didn't go away. He still feels it. He still _shows_ it. Haven't you notices?" I thought to the nightly summonings. I figured he would have moved on by now. If he had, he was thinking of the wrong girl in bed.

She went on, "He's going through the exact same motions as before, except you haven't invited him to continue the antics. Now that you've scared him off, he will respect your space until you make the first move." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. "He wants you. The way you two used to be. But he's working on the assumption that you are still basically strangers. Stop stringing him along and make a decision. He thinks you hate him. He thinks the maid gag was too much. But I know you used to take far more from him." She giggled. "You used to take a _lot_ from him."

I scoffed. "How would you know?"

She gave me a perfect _bitch are you stupid_ face. "Nevra likes to tease us all, dear. Don't think you know him better than us, just because you are his first pick."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

All of this danced around in my head as I waited for some sign of life in the meeting room below. No one had summoned me to this gathering – from the whispers I had heard, he wasn't even supposed to know it was planned.

Down below, steps echoed in the large room. The chandelier at eye level suddenly glowed, illuminating the others following Miiko to the centered table. "Sit down, everyone, I want this to be quick." The others gathered around he chair, each hastily scraping their own into place. I caught Valkyon, Ezarel, Ewelein, and Leiftan as they passed in front of my peephole. They were somber, yet looked hopeful. I hoped their hope was well-placed.

"Ewelein, would you please start us off with your diagnosis." She gestured to her right, where the doctor sat.

Ewelein nodded, "Nevra has full functionality other than his memories from those in the human realm. Interestingly, he remembers being there. He could recite facts – unimportant ones, unrelated to the mission, I assure – about each visit. However, he couldn't remember having met with any humans, only that he was sent to. He could not remember _which_ humans he was ordered to accompany, just that – in a general sense – he was on assignment."

Miiko nodded. "Thank you for your update." She turned to Ezarel. "Have you had any success in locating a potion recipe that would reverse his symptoms?"

He shook his head. "I couldn't even find one that would reverse the intended symptoms of the potion he took. I've tried more general remedies: he has taken several different potions that were designed for memory retrieval, retention, and reversing repression. None made a difference. I'm afraid this state may be permanent."

Ewelein sat up at this. "I believe I may have a solution to try." Miiko nodded. "I've been studying some archaic scrolls about the study of human memory and thinking. If this potion was designed to place an illusion on humans, maybe the counter lies in treating Nevra like one."

Miiko cocked her head. "Where are you going with this?"

"I think slowly reintroducing his affair with the Violet will prove effective."

Valkyon shifted uncomfortably. "Shouldn't that be her choice? I imagine it would be difficult to become close with someone who doesn't remember you."

"She may not have to become intimate with him. I think something as simple as reminiscing their relationship would help him along. According to these texts – and some of them were retrieved from the human realm fairly recently – the memories are still there. But a 'connection' is missing that would bring them to Nevra's notice.

"They were once inseparable. We should keep the two of them together while Nevra recovers. She may hold the key told bringing his knowledge of the human realm back."

Miiko put her head in her hands. "Alright. Fetch the girl."

Ezarel stood. "You cannot be serious."

Miiko stood in front of him. "I need my Guard Leader back, Ezarel."

"Haven't you put her through enough? I want him back in the Guard more than anyone. But you cannot order her to sleep with him. You've already taken enough from her."

Miiko got into his face. "I am not heartless, Ez. I will only require her to recount her time with him." Then she snorted. "The girl with throw herself at him on her own."

I crawled away from the wall and launched myself into a run down the corridor. _Stupid Miiko, so sure of herself. Stupid Miiko, thinking I'm a silly little heartbroken girl who would just toss herself into the arms of some stupid broken boy._

I ran face-first into the chest of Nevra, who looked surprised and backed away.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't see you coming." He looked confused and wary, as if I might slap him again. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head. "No."

He held out a hand, then thought better of it and let it stay in midair. "Can I do something to help you?" His had cupped, as if he was offering something in it.

I nodded. "Yes." Then I grabbed his hand and pulled him close to me. _Stupid Miiko. Why is she always right?_ I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him full on the mouth, pouring all of my fear and hope and concern into him. He kissed me back, still wary but with a spark of passion. When we finally pulled away from each other, I looked for a shadow of recognition in his eyes.

"Thanks, darling."


	16. Chapter 15 – This Dream Called Fae Life

Nevra pulled me in for another kiss, this time led by him. It was playful and tantalizing. He pulled at my lip with his fangs, while one hand slid down my back and squeezed my ass. It was lovely.

But it wasn't a kiss from someone who just realized who you were to him.

I pulled away, letting him hold onto my waist. "You don't remember me, do you?"

He was smiling, but shook his head. "They tell me you used to work for me. With a mouth like that, I should have used you for other things…" I let my silence speak for me. Shock came over his face. "I paid you to…"

I quickly shook my head. "No, it was definitely for free… I wanted to. I wanted you."

He chewed on his lip for a few second. "Want _ed_."

I shrugged. "You don't need to feel obligated. I understand if you just want to flirt and tease me now."

He unwrapped his arms from around me. "You need to tell me what _you_ want."

What I wanted was for him to go back to normal. For us to go back to how we were. I wanted him to look at me with something more that intrigue and lust. "I want you. But I'm not going to tell you how much. Or what we were to each other. I want you to decide for yourself, not pretend to please me."

He cocked his head. "You think I have no interest in you other than as a play-thing."

"You've completely forgotten what we had. That brings you back to seeing me as a tail to chase."

He bent down and looked me in the eyes. "Maybe it's not all gone. When I saw you – down at the festival – it felt like it was for the first time. But you insisted on keeping watch over me. Even as I held your hand and playfully flirted with you in the Infirmary. I remember how seriously you stood by me. Kero has muttered something about how you should have left when you had the chance. But still you stayed. You made our choice, even as others tried to make it for you."

I shook my head. "You have it wrong." He looked confused. "I wasn't meant to leave. I was meant to stay. You were supposed to convince me to drink some potion that would help separate me from the human realm. You drank it instead. That what caused you to forget." His confusion shifted. "I wanted to leave you. Miiko wanted me to stay. You tried to free me."

I felt my throat close up with emotion. "And I squandered that sacrifice. Rather than leaving with the window you gave me, I stayed. Your actions were in vain."

He pulled me close. "I'm sorry things didn't work out for you. But it sounds like I made my own decision." I let him hold me. "I want what we had. I want something that makes me disobey orders for someone who wants to go. I want that selflessness."

I pulled his head toward mine and gave him another passionate kiss. He responded in kind, but it was half-hearted. He pulled away soon.

"But you are right. I can't pretend we have something more than I remember experiencing. Are you willing to start from the beginning again?"

I looked into his eye, searching for the Nevra I knew before. He was there, with the senseless flirting and deep concern. "Alright. But I'm not going to be your maid again."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "You don't have to be a maid to dress like one."

I laughed and pushed him away. We parted ways, going to our own commitments. He squeezed my ass before walking away.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I was very antsy during my meeting about the recent companion dilemmas of the City. I had trouble keeping track of which projects had succeeded and which were still being pursued. All I could think of was Nevra.

I shouldn't have been surprised that he would still be interested in me. He was the same person, just as Jamie had assured. I was surprised by how nervous I was. It was silly; we had been very intimate for months. But I was worried about bridging our two ideas of what our relationship was. Not that we had one anymore. I kept chasing timelines around in my head, wondering which we would follow. Would he soon fall back into our old routine, even if he didn't remember it? Or would it take years to sync up with each other? I placed my hopes on a few months, knowing that was how long it had taken before. But without the threat of me leaving, would there be a reason to rush into things? I thought back to Miiko telling me I could leave when my purpose here had been fulfilled. He was still looking for the threat to HQ. And even after, would she sacrifice so much to get one person home? I doubted it.

So I was here for good. Nevra had said before that he would be mine for as long as and to the extent that I wanted him. Ykhar had been pretty certain it was love at first sight, too.

I settled my nerves by reassuring myself that we would – in some way – always be in each others lives. It was unlikely I would ever go back home. Or even speak to my family. I was stuck here.

I chastised myself at the end of the meeting. If I was here for good, everything must count. I had to pay attention to my work, and do my best. Because now, I would be left with the consequences also.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I did better the rest of the week. First, I met with Kero.

"I want to stop trying to contact my parents," I said, without greeting, as I walked into the Library. He turned away from another Guardian he had been helping.

"Wh– Why?"

"It's no use. Even if I can speak with them, it will only make their pain worse. I need to cut ties if I'm going to live here now."

He looked concerned. I guess I would be concerned, too. I had been pretty obstinate about at least telling them I was safe. But there were other options, now.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I met with Miiko next. "Thank you for seeing me. I need to ask you a favor."

She met my gaze with a glare. "Really. After everything, you have something to ask of _me?_ "

I nodded, knowing already this would be approved of. "I want that potion. The one Neva took."

She looked at me as if I was stupid. "It wasn't supposed to make him forget you. You'll still miss your family."

I shook my head. "Ezarel said that was a fluke. I want the intended effect. I want those from back home to forget about me. I need to know they aren't hurting."

She sighed. "Very well, then. I suppose we would only be continuing the work we had set out to do a month ago. Fetch Ezarel. He will help you complete it."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ezarel was understanding, but upset. "You know by taking this anyway, it will completely reduce Nevra's actions to redundancy."

"I'm taking care of him now. Let me take care of my other people, too."

He started removing flasks and beakers from a cabinet. "You'll have to set this up yourself. It needs to be closely tied to the person it is for."

This was news to me. "The last one was supposed to be for me, too. But I had nothing to do with it."

Ez shifted and peered around the Lab for a moment. "Nevra was the one who made it. We thought that would be enough. Valkyon made the one for Vesna and it seemed to have gone well enough."

"How did it go so wrong if he made the one he drank?"

Ezarel shrugged. "My guess is that he was too emotionally distant. He may have been planning to keep it from you since its creation. That is why we were hesitant to have you make your own, in fact. Worried you would keep too much of a distance from it."

I chewed this over in my head. If he had made it poorly, it could have caused me to forget my family, too. It never would have worked.

"It wasn't your fault," Ezarel sighed. "He made his own choices. Now you're making yours."

"Just tell me what I need to do."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The rest of the week went well. Kero and I resumed our _actual_ cultural lessons, focusing once again on issues that I would be involved in. Hopefully I wouldn't have to face Darien at another meeting anytime soon. But I was confident that I would be ready, given the possibility of another showdown. I now had other Violets to back me up, with successful integrations to show those who doubt us.

I paid attention in the rest of my meetings, pretending it was just another day, and Nevra would be waiting for me in the hallway when it ended. Companions were well-cared for during the winter, and our path signals were well-used by companions and fae alike when the snow became deep and enveloping. I spent a day setting up a 'warming zone' for those who traveled to HQ for small items. It consisted of heated blankets, fresh water and food, and a resting station. And some hot beverages for the human travelers.

I had to have a sit-down with Nevra after a few days, though. He had become very gentlemanly and it was hampering our attempts to connect.

"I didn't fall for you because you were polite. You were an ass I had to one-up. Then we had sex. Then I fell for you. This whole not touching me thing won't get you anywhere."

He just nodded and looked contemplative.

"I'm not going to slap you again."

He looked unsure.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

At the beginning of the next week – They called it _Moon's Day_ here – Ezarel and I had collected all of our ingredients and completed the potion. He handed it to me carefully. "You look like you're about to faint. Do you need a moment?"

I shook my head, breathing heavily. "If I think about it for too long, I'll change my mind."

He had me sit down, then sat next to me, grasping my hand in his. "Do you want me to get Nevra?"

I smiled. "No thanks. We're not really there yet." He was silent for a minute. I squared my shoulders. "Let's do this." I tilted my head back and drank the potion. I had expected to feel nothing but regret, but I got something far more precious. I recited a phrase Ezarel held on parchment for me. There was a strange pinch near my heart. Similar to being summoned, but without the sense of being wanted.

I could feel each of them, as they left me. _My mother_ , the helicopter parent. She passed through my memories, always keeping us in line or on track. She was the coordinator of holiday visits, and would have been the one to decide what to do this first Christmas without me. _My_ _father_ , also a watchful eye. He was the more rambunctious one, though, putting us out of place after my mom shifted us accordingly. I saw my grandmother, with her eyes like mine. Even her fae lineage didn't protect her from the potion. I felt myself slip from her mind. Neighbors, friends, they all left me. I could still recall them: their smiles and voices. But I knew they had lost me forever.

After it was finished, Ez handed me a handkerchief. "Do you want me to give you a few minutes?"

I shook my head and walked back to my room, crying silently.

It was the right choice. But it was a hard one.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Nevra had successfully gotten over his fear of my retaliation. In fact, it was a lot like how he treated me when we first met. The main difference, of course, was that I was no longer resisting.

One day, he surprised me as I left the Dining Hall.

" _Shit!_ " I yelled, as he grabbed me from behind, squeezing my tit with one hand and holding my waist close to him with the other.

He laughed and pushed me away, then reprimanded me as I playfully swatted at his hands. "You dirty little liar! You told me you wouldn't slap me!" He caught one of my hands and used it to maneuver me against the hallway wall. He checked that no one was watching, then lowered his voice. It was slightly gravelly when he whispered, "I'm going to make you pay for that." There was a twinkle in his eyes.

Before, I would have found a clever way to get out of this mess and leave him with a fair impression of what he was missing.

Things were different, now.

I leaned my weight onto the hand he had pulled behind me, letting him take the extra load as I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his legs. I let my voice lower also as I let my hips rub against him. "There is no punishment you can think of that I haven't already endured at your hand."

There was a moment where he allowed his imagination to wander, thinking of all the things he could have possibly done to me. Each thought brought a wider smile to his face, until he was grinning so wide I could fully see his fangs. He licked one. "What a shame…"

He was about to make another comment when Ykhar walked by us. "Miiko is on her way."

Nevra dropped me suddenly. I was prepared. This wasn't the first time _that_ had happened, either. I was leaning against the wall with a leg propped up as she walked by. She studied Nevra, who had turned away from her to hide a growing problem between us. After scrutinizing him, she curtly nodded to me. I saw a smirk appear on her face as she turned another corner.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Karenn met me on my way back to my room that night. "Hey, there, brother-fucker."

I stopped in my tracks. "What was that?"

"Don't play stupid. I know you two have made up. I know _everything_ that goes on in this place." She leaned casually against the wall next to my door.

I looked around. Usually Karenn could be found sneaking around the leaders. I wasn't sure what had brought her to my door. "Can I help you with something?"

She pushed herself off the wall. "Actually, yes. A bunch of the housekeeping staff came down with something." She covered the side of her mouth, and whispered, "Not pretty. Too much mead can do bad things to you." She mimed dry-heaving. "Well, thanks for offering!" She turned to skip away.

"Wait! Offering what?"

Karenn turned back around. "To clean the rooms on this floor! They say you used to clean Nevra's. I'm sure you're qualified for this."

"Oh, okay. Do I need to start now–"

She cut me off. "Hey, you've got the job. No need to convince me. See you tomorrow, bright an early at breakfast." She skipped down the hall, but stopped partway there. "And don't let me hear any rumors about you fluffing my brother's pillows. I don't need to know any of that shit." The continued skipping away.

"Alright, then," I said, pushing my door open.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Unfortunately, I hadn't found a good way to tell Nevra about the summoning charm. Okay, I _also_ really liked knowing how much he thought of me at night. One night, I decided to have a little fun.

It had been the third night in a row that he had woken me up with his fantasies. Night after night, it covered everything short of the blood-play. (He still didn't know we had done that.) I quietly shook of my pajamas and rummaged around my wardrobe, looking for the old uniform. I hadn't had the heart to toss it out, or return to Alana for scraps. I primped a little, then got ready to open the door.

I could hear him grunting and breathing heavily. I felt another tug, this time pulling me toward the other side of the shared door. I got ready to open up, hoping he was looking there as he thought about it.

He gasped when he heard the door open, struggling to cover himself in his bedsheets. I leaned against the door, waiting for him to stay still. When he was done smoothing the duvet over him, he sat fidgeting.

"Pst… come over here," I said softly.

"Ugh… why?" I couldn't help but laugh. It was difficult to see him with the lights off. I bent over the table next to the door, lighting a match and bringing it to the wick of the candle nearby.

"Because I know what you've been thinking about." I could see his disbelief through his confusion in the low light. "First I come through this door, wanting to see you. Maybe I need to borrow something. Maybe I want to talk." I walked through his fantasy while describing it. "Then I sit on your bed, scooting too close to you for a mere friendly visit." I crawl toward him on the bed, sliding under the covers so that I can put our legs flush against each other. "But that's just not enough for you," I teased. "You want more. So you orchestrate some way to get me closer." I pulled his covers down and swing my leg over him. "And we land here. Me straddling you; you pretending it doesn't excite you." I grind against him lightly, smoothing out the short skirt of the maid uniform he so liked. "But then what happens next? What gets me from here, to that wall?" I pointed, then looked back to enjoy his guilty face. He couldn't figure out how I was reading his mind, but that knowledge concerned him. I felt a tug again, this time toward the other wall. "Yes, we'll get over there eventually. But right now I want to know how I got to _that_ wall." I pointed again.

He pushed me off of him. "First, you're facing the wrong way." He maneuvered me so that I was kneeling on the bed, facing his pillows. He moved behind me and grabbed my pelvic bones, then pushed my head into a pillow. I could still hear him say, "This is what I wanted." He gyrated his hips so that I should have been pushed forward with his movements, but his hands firmly stopped any possible movement. He thrusted hard, but grasped me even harder. He brought his head to mine. "Do you like that?" he whispered.

He didn't wait for me to respond before pulling me upward, tracing his fingers down my front. I regretted bothering to wear the uniform. This would have been so much better had I walked in completely nude. Then there was a tearing sound. Nevra had removed the skirt of the maid costume, just like he had done so months before.

"How did you know?" I turned back, trying to see his face.

He nipped at my ear with a fang. "It crossed my mind earlier. Figured I would give it a try. Seems I'm pretty predictable." He chuckled at my surprise, then flung the skirt away. He didn't stop at that, though. He spun me over so that I was lying on my back, facing him. "I'd like to take a little detour to accommodate your difference in appearance."

As he unlaced the corset front, I dared to ask, "What did you imagine me wearing when I came in?"

He smiled at the memory. "I see you wear a lot of red and gold," he began. I didn't ask to have any of my wardrobe updated when he lost his memory of me. For one, I really liked the clothes. But there were other reasons… He kept going: "I imagined you coming in with some skimpy sheer dress." He ran a hand over one of my thighs. "Red fabric caressing and spilling over your skin." He opened the bodice of the corset, cupping a breast. "And a single gold band holding it up over those soft breasts of yours…" He smiled at the thought.

"You really are predictable, aren't you?" I said.

He blinked out of his thoughts. "Is that something you've worn already?"

I shook my head. "But it's something you've thought up before."

He chuckled again. "Well, I must have had good taste back then, too." He grinned.

I got him back on track. "So you have me naked and on your bed." I pointed back to the next wall. "What's next?"

He looked guilty. "We shouldn't reenact that part…"

I poke him I the chest with a finger. "Why?" I sang.

He looked down, fiddled with his hands. "You won't like it."

I pushed him off the bed. "Just tell me, then. Tell me as we walk through it."

I nodded, then slowly brought my face to his chest. He kissed me softly, once, twice, then a third time. Then I felt a light pressing from pointed teeth. _His fangs_. "I was teasing you, and went to far. You ran to the wall, away from me." He gently prodded me in that direction. But then you grew curious. Asked if I would drink from you. Said you wanted to feel me inside." He slowly sauntered over. "So I came up to you, and tilt your head back," he said, following along with his movements. "And hesitated," he whispered, moving away from me again. Without thinking, I grabbed his wrist, trying to keep him near me. He chuckled deeply. "Yes, that's exactly what you did." He let me pull him in again, flush against my skin. "You started _begging_ me, said you wanted to see yourself dripping from my mouth. That you were so enamored with me, you had to do whatever you could to please me."

I looked into his eyes, trying to understand what they were seeing. His vision was no doubt better than mine in the dark, so it must have been a show of emotion he was getting.

He picked me up nuzzling against my neck. "I brought you to the door, to prop you up on the handle. You had removed you dress so we wouldn't soil it. The you bent your head up, giving me a clear shot." I did as he narrated. He brought his open mouth to my neck and readied himself to bite.

"Then you opened the door."

I stopped, brought my head down, and asked, "I opened the door?"

He nodded, letting me slide down gently onto the floor. "That's when you walked in on me."

I had two seconds to think to myself, _Well, aren't you a fucking cock-block_. Then he threw me across the room. He fell after me, tossing me onto the bed. He slapped my ass as I crawled to my feet, then grabbed my arm to keep me from jumping off the bed. He used my bad angle to slowly lower me onto the bed. Pinning me there, he asked, "Do you trust me."

My face broke into a wide grin. "Well, things went alright when I trusted you last time."

I watched as understanding settled in. His face was a montage of confusion, surprise, pleasure, and excitement. He gave one last, large smile – then attacked my thigh with his mouth.


	17. Chapter 16 – Kappa Park

Deja vu hit me early the next morning. I was awoken by curtains parting too soon, gathered some clean clothes, and went to the washroom. Nevra was already by the shower.

"Ah, come to wash me, darling?" he said, giving what he thought was a clever smile.

"Been there, done that," I replied. His face shifted to a more serious expression. "What?"

"I just missed the chase," he sighed.

I smiled, grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. "That was probably your favorite part, wasn't it?"

He shrugged. "I don't know what my favorite part was. I don't remember experiencing it to compare." He poked the ground with his toe.

I sighed. I stepped out of the spray of water and grabbed my robe, wrapping and securing it around me. Then I grabbed a clean rag and the bottle of soap at Nevra's feet. I put on my most intimidating voice. "Now, you better behave for this. I don't want you playing any tricks." Nevra smiled as I started to soap him up. "I can't believe I'm stooping to this level again."

He grabbed the top of my head, fiddling with strands of my hair that were still dripping wet. "That's too bad, cuz I was hoping you would stoop a bit lower." He pushed my head down, the lightly brushed my face with his crotch.

I rose to my full height – still a head shorter than him – and said, "Oh, you would like that, wouldn't you? Another human to add to your score sheet."

He stepped closer to me, ducking his head down a bit. "I would like that, human. Can't you tell?" He glanced downward. I knew what he was referring to, but looked anyway.

That's when struck.

Arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into the stream of water with him. He ducked his head down again, whispering, "Can't you feel it? Don't you want it?" I pretended to struggle, but really just wanted to get a better feel. "It's useless, Guardian. 'For who ever strips in my darkened lair can ne'er resist again'." He pushed me away then, up against the pipe feeding the shower. "There. Much better."

I didn't have to look down to know why he was smiling. But I did, just the same. The robe had gone completely see-through. Nevra's glee was reduced to sulking when he noticed my lack of concern. "You knew this would happen." I gave a small shrug. He looked exasperated. "You _planned_ for this to happen?" I gave another shrug, with a smile that said, _I know, I'm awesome_. Nevra just shook his head. "You _wench_."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The feeling of repetition continued as I made my way through every guardian's rooms along the secondary hallway. Having never done this, I made a point of peeking out of each of their main doors – just to see where in the Tower they were actually located.

This job, while still tiring, was far easier without Nevra trying to derail me at every point. Cleaning his room while he lounged on the bed took me twice as long as any of the others.

"Stop giving me those eyes, then," he said, after I had relayed this to him.

"Excuse me? What _eyes?_ " I kept tucking his sheets between his mattress and wooden frame.

"You keep peeking up at me," he insisted. "Well, not at _me_. At my body." He sighed. "You don't really look at my face. Just treat me like I'm a piece of meat." He gave another dramatic sigh. I raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked.

"I'm just lining up the duvet. You happen to be in my line of sight."

He scooted himself toward the edge of the bed, then spread his legs so there was one at each of my shoulders. His junk was now at eye level. "Well if that's all it is."

"You know, Nevra, something tells me you like it when I treat you like meat."

He shrugged. "Maybe I just like the way you treat my meat," he winked.

"Yes, well. I need to finish my actual work in order to have time to do that."

Nevra guided my head closer to his crotch. "What if you just finish me first?"

I stood up, then leaned over him. He moved his chin up to kiss me, but I shifted to the side and finished tucking in the sheets. "I did that already. Or were you not in the washroom with me?"

He pouted. "You know, if you're going to be cleaning more, you should really wear that rag I gave you." He pulled me closer, then ran his hands up my waist, first squeezing then pushing up, mimicking the corset of the maid costume. "I'm sure you would be more effective."

I bent down to kiss him. "I'm a bit classier than that. And now I dress myself."

He looked past me, thinking. "Hmmm… classy…"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

After cleaning the first wing of the secondary hallway (which covered parts in each side of the Tower itself), I met up with the other Violets for lunch. Eve had stumbled upon some other halfling and human girls during her work in the Obsidian Guard and was hoping we could all travel to visit them once the weather improved.

"I know we shouldn't isolate ourselves with just our kind, but it would be nice for us to build a network." She stabbed her noodles excitedly with a fork. "Not that I'm bored of you all. But imagine having that kind of a community already established the next time a human appears. Remember that meeting we had, where we all met?"

Vesna shivered. "Ugh, don't remind me. I'm still having nightmares that some creep shoved me in a cage." I quickly looked down at my own plate of pasta. I had never gotten around to telling them about my first night in the Tower.

"Exactly! We could already have a support group ready for their arrival and possible departure. Plus, I miss human friends. Valkyon's nice and all, but he doesn't know who Superbus is."

"Uhh…" I started. "Neither do I?"

Eve looked at me dead on. "I never want to speak to you again."

"Wait – what!?"

She burst out laughing. "Cool down! I'm just teasing you. You know what I mean though? I just want to be able to talk about our own issues and events."

Jamie shrugged. "They're not really our events though, are they? I mean, I still care about what's happening at home. But some asshole could be running things in my country, and I would never know. And I can't do anything about it."

Eve huffed. "Well we can do good things here, and for those who come in without a clue. I want to travel around, pick up some more humans."

I sighed. "Alright. You come up with a plan, and I'm in."

Eve perked up. "Really?"

I smiled and nodded. "Just tell me what to do, boss." The other girls gave noises of support. Eve shoveled the rest of her meal into her mouth and jogged out of the Dining Hall.

Vesna giggled. "She's so easy to please."

I laughed. "Hopefully she stays that way. I don't know how much traveling I'm up for."

Vesna lifted her goblet. "Here's to the home office."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I cleaned the second wing of the secondary hallway after lunch. It went much faster without Nevra wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me back to his bed. I had just about finished my work when something in Leiftan's room caught my eye. On his bedside table was a small scrap of parchment with sloppy handwriting on it.

"I'm glad to hear the potion didn't take with her. Unfortunately, the distraction of Nevra's actions would have been a perfect moment to shoo the girl through the portal. Do you think he is recruitable?

"Your ally. Ashkore."

I sat on his bed and sighed in relief. _I have an ally. Two, since apparently Leiftan also wants me to go home._ Then another realization hit me. _It doesn't matter. I've already taken the potion._

I placed the note carefully back where I found it. I made to turn the sheets on the bed, when the door opened behind me. I spun around, feeling guilty that I had been snooping, even if I wasn't caught in the act.

Leiftan's surprise was quickly replaced by a cool curiosity. "What do we have here?" He looked down at my plain clothes. "Nevra didn't want you fluffing his pillows anymore?" He smiled kindly. But then he moved to the table. "I assume you've learned to read?" I nodded. He _hmm_ ed. "I'd appreciate if you didn't mention this to Miiko. My friend and I are working on a theory – a way to get you out. But you know how Miiko is. Bring her a half-formed idea and she'll immediately shoot it down. I plan to approach her when we know it will work."

"Can I help you and your friend?"

He smiled again, and cupped my chin in his hand. "I'll let you know when I require something of you." Then he stepped away, giving me full view of the door. "I'm sure my room will stay uncluttered enough for one day. I hear housekeeping is already feeling better."

I dipped my head and left his room.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Kero entered the Library a few minutes after I did, carrying an armful of rolled up parchment.

"What's the lesson for today, teach?" I sat cross-legged on the floor and waited for him to join me. He sat down next to me, then unrolled his scrolls on the floor. In front of me lay paintings of creatures in fancy clothing, next to bands carrying all kinds of strange instruments. One piece featured a luxurious buffet table, sitting behind a group of gold-trimmed fae. Each roll boasted some new vibrant image – dancing, group portraits, entertainers. Each was hand-brushed and speckled with gold dust.

I bent over one painting that showed a dark-skinned woman trimmed in gold feathers and multiple different jewels. "Who is _she?_ " I asked, in awe of her clear elegance and command.

Kero seemed pleased by my reaction. "This is Huang Hua Ren-FenHuang."

"Wow, say that three times fast."

"Uh… why?"

I shook my head. "Never mind. Is she a princess or something."

Kero replied, "She is the leader of a tribe coming to visit us soon."

"For another meeting?" I was nervous to have another. Despite the success of the last one, I didn't want to repeat any harsh comments about the sudden rise in humans lately.

Ker sensed my unease. "Do not fret, Violet. She is kind and fair. She has taken an interest in you all. While here for other business, she will be observing your presence and how you've come to fit in."

"She'll be watching me?" Now I was worried.

"Not so much you, although she will have those of you who remain join her in a conversation later in her stay. For now, she has asked that Eve be her liaison between us and her advisor. Eve has become very involved and her advisor can be – aggressive. We agreed her assertiveness would nicely combat his hesitancy to let Huang Hua out of his sight."

"So what will I be doing?"

Kero pointed to the other scrolls. "We'll be having a celebration, in her honor. While Eve is busy accompanying Huang Hua everywhere she goes, Miiko wants you surveying the event, ensuring the Violets are treated with dignity and respect throughout the occasion. She acknowledges that you are currently seen as very intelligent companions. It would be bad for us if the events of your first night were made known to her." He gave me a pointed look.

"Does she seriously think I would try to screw her over like that?" I thought Miiko and I – despite her recent attempt to contain me against my will _again_ – were back on common ground, for no other reason than a lack of other options.

"No. But it crossed my mind that you might use that knowledge as a bargaining chip… a _threat_ , perhaps." He gave a small smile.

"Kero, you are way more devious than I first thought."

He chuckled. "We all spend more time around Nevra than is healthy."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I found Miiko on the way to the Crystal Room. "I have a proposal for you."

She cocked her hip and gave me a _this better be good_ glare. "A proposal, or blackmail?"

I did my best to hide guilt from my expression. "You need my good behavior more than I need your help."

She looked affronted. "You've found your own city full of extremely rare and expensive ingredients mixed by highly trained guardians?"

I shrugged. "Or some equivalent." She went back to glaring. "I know you want Huang Hua to think well of the Tower and City.

Miiko cut in. "That's _Lady_ Huang Hua to _you_ , Violet."

I kept going. "I promise not to mention specific nights after my arrival if you look into other ways for me to leave. Outside the City."

Miiko sighed and brought her hand to her head. "What makes you think your silence is worth me sending an expedition to bring back a return trip for _one person?_

"It doesn't have to be a big thing. Maybe a secondary goal of an existing expedition. But I want real progress within three months."

Miiko seemed to chew on this demand for a minute. "I can't stick to a deadline –" I began rebutting. " _But_ I will make it a priority. _After_ you have shown me your best behavior. No more tantrums when outsiders don't treat you well. That trick won't work a second time."

I thanked Miiko graciously and left her alone for the day.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

One thing that hadn't changed throughout Nevra's memory troubles was the Shadow Guard meetings. He had never attended them, so everyone involved still remembered our antics. They had gotten better over the months since we had started. Nevra began asking my opinion of which were ready to be sent to the human realm for an actual mission, and even which would be good leaders. Although I purposely avoided being seen as a Guard member, it was still nice to be seen as part of the team.

Today, Taron approached me before our usual war game.

"Greetings, Violet. We were talking, and had a new idea for a game."

"Oh?" This could either be very fun, or very humiliating. Although I guess they weren't mutually exclusive at this point.

"Nevra says we need more conditioning in stamina, so we thought a round of 'Meeper' might be fun.

"What's Meeper?" He explained that Meepers were thieving creatures that took precious items and returned them to their burrows, hoarding the possessions they caught. The game – which was very similar to one I had played back home – went as follows:

Two teams hide an 'egg', which for our purposes was a bouncy ball. These were brightly colored and difficult to camouflage. Then the game began, and each team would work together to catch the other team's egg. However, there were no divided areas or safe bases or jails. The target was to get the egg into a pre-designated burrow. This was one of the many burrows lining the forest edge. Each team was assigned one.

I started on Taron's team, who explained rules and strategy as we ran around, searching for the other team's egg. "It's important to keep a few people next to the other team's burrow, in case they find our egg first. We also need to keep some guards near ours, but not so conspicuously that it gives the location away. Usually we try to keep some decoy guards around our favorite spots. But, of course, we all play together, so you can bet the other team has done the same."

After several minutes of light jogging, he pointed out a Guardian perched alone in a tree. We followed his gaze toward a bush with discolored leaves piled on top. Taron silently instructed me to climb the tree and distract the Guardian while he ran around and fumbled through the bush. We were amped up on adrenaline when we returned to our side.

Just in time to see a member of the other team literally dive into our burrow with our egg held closely to his chest. We played a few more rounds before the sun began to set.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The rest of the housekeeping staff was indeed feeling better. They joined the Guard at dinner, spending most of the meal explaining how the party in the woods had left them feeling so ill. Elaine enjoyed recounting a particular story in which one of her housekeepers had stripped naked and fell into the nearby creek.

"Then she says, _Everyone, quick! We have to protect ourselves in the water of the earth! No evil can touch us once we have been consumed by the water of life!_ and almost _dives_ head-first into the riverbed. I was surprised she didn't hit her head."

The girl – Genevieve – blushed and countered, weakly, "It made sense at the time, alright?" The rest of us giggled and those around her nudged her elbows kindly. Despite the attention, she seemed not to mind being the butt of a few jokes. She even told one of her own about how chatty and friendly Elaine gets after a few drinks. Elaine also blushed, but laughed at all the right cues.

Nevra sidled up to me later in the dinner. "If nudity is the normal reaction to mead, I'd like to see you run around after a mug or two."

I snickered. "Unfortunately, I'm not as entertaining. I mostly just sit and chat."

He gave a wicked smile. "What do you like to chatter about?"

I shrugged. "Nothing. Everything? Kind of whatever happens to be on topic. I'm a very boring drunk, I assure you."

Nevra thought for a moment. "What?" I asked, nudging his arm.

"Oh, I'm just trying to think of a way to get you more outgoing and energetic. When it's just the two of us, you're so _self-aware_. Like you're afraid of what I'll think. I'd like to get you to the point where you go skinny dipping with all the confidence of an inebriated bedkeeper."

"I'll see what I can do."

He pecked me on the cheek. "Do that." Then turned back to Ezarel and kept talking over their meals.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I took a walk alone that evening, glad for the solitude. It had been a very enlightening day, but I was tired from the turn of events with Miiko and Leiftan. I had thought they were very close confidants. After all, he was her righthand man. I guess that didn't necessarily go both ways, though. I wished he had let me know earlier that he had a plan in the works. I wanted to help the efforts, not just clean rooms and attend meetings while waiting for others to do the work.

I thought about the likelihood of Miiko sending a group out to look for faraway portals or other mechanisms. Maybe I should have joined a Guard when I had the chance. I would be the one out doing missions, with the chance to investigate other regions myself. Maybe that could dovetail with the traveling we Violets do to search for other humans. Some civilizations must have found ways to send us back regularly by now.

I was once again lost in thought when he appeared. At first I couldn't believe it; he had always been so sneaky, never letting me get close without a way to confine my movements or sound. But here he sat, next to the big cherry tree. Waiting.

I said nothing, silently sitting down next to him. I waited, too.

"I am Ashkore," he said. I nodded. I told him my name. "I know who you are, human. You're the one causing trouble for those in the Tower." I started to protest, but he silenced me with a gesture. "I'm not accusing you of harm. Some in there need trouble. To remind them of who their actions affect."

"I don't understand."

"They hid things from me, too. They're so good at it, that they don't even know who the traitor in their midst really is."

I gasped. "So it wasn't the man from the other land. The traitor is still in the Tower?"

He nodded. "And they don't know who. They're so used to lying to each other that they are unable to root out the biggest liar among them."

I sighed. "I just wanted to go home," I lamented. "I'm not a threat to them."

He nodded, patted my shoulder. "I want for you to go home, too." I thought about his note to Leiftan. That was probably what spurred this conversation. "I can help you, but you need to trust me when I tell you to do things." I hesitated to agree. "Remember, they aren't really on your side." His head snapped up, and he dove into the grove of topiary beside us.

Nevra walked up then, calling my name. "Shouldn't you be in bed now? It's getting late."

I chuckled. "Why? Is it dangerous now? This is when all the vampires come out, I hear."

He grabbed my hand and we walked back inside HQ. "Maybe I just wanted to spend the night with you in _my_ bed." I leaned my head on his arm while we walked.

"I like having you there when I wake," he said, suddenly. "It feels natural, like something I've always had."


End file.
